Skyrangers: A Gemranger Side Story
by TheAPPstore
Summary: Bored with the war in his home world, the Decepticons along with their leader escape the Machine World and attack other worlds. With the Gemrangers already occupied with their own villains, a new team of rangers is formed. Taking the battle to the sky, this aerial force must put a stop to Megatron's plans. Includes elements from Super Sentai/Power Rangers and Transformers.
1. Episode 1: The Superbird Squadron

**Episode 1**

 **"The Superbird Squadron"**

* * *

When the Machine World has a evil organization escape it borders for the fourth time, its up to a new team of rangers to face off against the legion of giant robots that are attacking on their home. As the other ranger team is too busy dealing with their own armies from their enemies, these rangers serve to come in when they aren't available.

Taking on the powers of a previous flight themed squadron, a spiritual successor is born.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

The Machine World, home of the sentient machines. They are like most inhabitants of the other worlds, except that normal bodily functions do not occur in these inhabitants. They work is seemingly unexpected ways to outsiders.

The Machine World is not known for it's security when it comes to interdimensional travel. Over the past several decades, several eveil robots armies has escaped the borders of the Machine World and attack other worlds as well. So far, this has happened three times already, as a fourth is about to escape into another dimension.

Within the Machine World is the planet Cybertron, a mechanical world full of humanoid transforming robots. On the planet are two factions: The Autobots and the Decepticons. These two are at war for thousands of years over the control of Cybertron, with many of it's fighters serving their side for thousands of years. They might be old, but they don't look any younger than they do hundreds of years ago.

Leading the Decepticons is Megatron, one of the most notorious robots ever known. He's always seem to be one step ahead of everyone, including his underlings. He's been fighting this war since the very beginning. However, in recent years, he has gotten bored of being stuck in this endless conflict. With the tide constantly turning, there is seemingly no end to this conflict. He needs something else to do, something that will stimulate them.

When the Machine Empire first broke out of the Machine World, inspiration struck. Megatron then gathered some of his best troops and opened a portal to one of the worlds.

Chasing after them in the streets are the Engines, retired partners to the Go-Ongers.

"Hey!" the red condor vehicle yelled as he chased Megatron in his flight form. "Come back! You're not getting away from this world!"

Several Engines attack Megatron and his minions, but they darted out of the way of their attacks. Some of them do get hit, but they aren't slowed by them.

"Mwahahaha!" Megatron laughs at his enemies. "Try to catch me, Engines. Go ahead. Just try."

The red condor vehicle growled at Megatron. "Not if I can step in!" he yells as he boost his speed.

The Engines continue to chase Megatron down the highway, inching closer and closer to catching him. But Megatron, in his usual fashion, has additional plans.

"Now, time to activate the portal to another world," Megatron told one of his minions. At the far reaches of the road, a portal appears. "Goodbye, Machine World! You're never going to see us again!"

Megatron and his minions then boosted forward, leaving the Engines to eat their wind.

"He's about to get away!" the yellow bear buggy points out.

"Hurry up!" the red condor told them. "We must catch him before he-" Before he could reach Megatron, he had already disappeared through the portal. And before he could jump in, the portal closes. The red condor clams his wheels in frustration. "Grr!"

The other Engines catch up to him.

"Speedor, how could you?" the yellow bear asks.

Speedor turns to the side, looking down in sorrow. "I'm supposed to be the fasted out of all of you," he admitted. "But even then, I was too slow..."

The blue bus then drives up to them. "Something wrong?" he asks.

Speedor slams his wheels in anger, roaring at his allies. "Yes, there is something wrong!" he answers. "We let a evil machine team out of this world for the fourth time! First it was a robotic amplifier, then immediately after that the Machine Empire escaped our borders, then it was a team of polluters who we fought against along with some partners, and now its a team of evil planes! Something must be done to stop this."

"But how? the yellow bear asks. "We don't know what world these planes are going to next. It could be the Human World. Or it could be any other inhabited world within our vicinity. Who knows what world they're targeting this time."

Speedor then calms down and slumps to the ground. "Why do we keep on letting these things happen?" he asks.

* * *

On the week before winter break of 2017, something attacked both Canterlot High School and Emerald High school, destroying them both and displacing its students and staff. Many of those who attended the attacked schools were transferred into nearby schools without paperwork, as they was deemed impractical, even with the two week time span before classes start again. Of those, sixteen selected students were sent off into someplace far away instead of going to a new school. They would rarely see their home again.

Spitfire was a student at Canterlot High. She is primarily yellow in skin color and had fire-like hair. During the transition after Canterlot High was destroyed, she was transferred into a nearby school: Pegasus High School.

She's already been in this school for several days starting from the beginning of the year, and she still feels disoriented. The layout is unfamiliar, she keeps on getting lost, and she frequently entered the wrong room.

During lunch, Spitfire slumps at a table with her friends by her side. "It's been two weeks since entering this school," she remarks, "and I'm still not used to it."

Spitfire was lucky that she has her two friends still be with her after the transfer. To her left is Fleetfoot, a cyan, white haired girl who has a coarse voice. To her right is Soarin, the twin brother of her friend's friend. Evidence exists in that he has blue hair, blue skin, and green eyes. All signs point to him being the twin brother to Sonic, which he discovered last summer.

Fleetfoot sighs. "It's a shame that Canterlot High is destroyed," she said. "That place was practically our favorite workplace. It had everything, all the paths of success for our future. And then it was taken away from us, right after we received a new student."

"Not only that, but Emerald High School has just been destroyed," Soarin brought up. "I feel really bad for the student that attended that school. Especially Sonic..."

Something came into Spitfire's mind. "Speaking of Sonic, I've heard that the two ranger teams, Team Sonic and The Rainbooms-" he began.

"Please, they're known as The Sonic Rainbooms by this point," Soarin corrected. "They've merged together just after the schools got destroyed, after-what? Nearly an entire of year of knowing each other?"

Spitfire rolled her eyes and continued on with what she is thinking, this time with the correct information. "Fine," she began again. "I've heard that the ranger team, The Sonic Rainbooms, have been moved into a base somewhere in the mountains where we would never see them again." Then she slumps into the table. "Ugg…"

Fleetfoot saw that her friend is in a bad mood. "What's wrong, Spitfire?" she asks.

Spitfire lifted her head up. "It was so awesome to hang out with Rainbow Dash," she admitted. "It would be so cool if we could join their team and hang out with them. We could be rangers as well and join their cause."

"Yeah, but don't expect to be rangers anytime soon," Fleetfoot reminded. "It's not going to happen. Besides, they are doing just fine what with their sixteen members. They're the largest ranger team to have ever existed. Do you really think that they could use three more members?"

"That would be cool to hand out with my brother again," Soarin brings up, "...if only my parents would let me go there."

"Come to think of it, we should consider paying them a visit," Spitfire suggests. "It's rough getting used to this new school, and seeing my friends again might just be the thing that would-"

During that conversation, Fleetfoot looked at the clock and realized that time is running out. "Guys! Lunch is almost over!" she announces.

This made Spitfire and Soarin realize that they have to hurry up. They've barely eaten their lunch. "Oh shoot!" Spitfire exclaims. "Did that much time pass by while we're talking?"

* * *

On the way home from school, Spitfire has a wish. "I'm telling you, Rainbow," she said. "One day, I will join your ranks as a ranger. I will help you in perusing you and your team's goal of protecting the world from the dangers that plague your life. I promise."

She eventually eeaches home and finds that her mailbox has mail inside. She walks up to it and opens it up, taking out any main she has recieved. Strangely, there is only one piece of mail in her mailbox.

"Hmm? What's this?" Spitfire said as she opens the mail up. In her hands is a special invitation to some sort of event. "An invitation to a sky show, in Sapphire Shores?" She's never heard anything about this event before. She thought about coming to the event for a while. "Eh, what do I care? Haven't heard of this anywhere." She decides to not attend this event, and tosses the mail back inside. "Well, time to prepare myself for a new day. I'm feeling so exhausted right now because of the new school I'm attending. Curse you monsters..." Spitfire then enters her home.

Unknown to Spitfire, there is someome in black hiding in the bushes, watching Spitefire disreguard the invitation, just like the other attempts.

"Agent 15, do you copy?" a commander said from his radio.

"She didn't fell for the invitation," Agent 15 reponds back.

"What?" the commander gasps. He can't beleive this. All six applicants decided not to go. "But we need her there right now."

"We've been doing this six times, sir," Agent 15 reminded. "And none of them came there."

The commander shook his head with disapproval. "Urg, it's like I said before," he said. "It'll never work like that."

"What should we do, sir?" Agent 15 wondered.

The commander thought about this for a while, before deciding that despreate times call for desprate measures. He told Agent 15 this. "Get some agents to...escort them to our base," the commander told him. "It might be forceful, but we have to do this for the future of our country."

This might seem hurtful in Agent 15's eyes, but the current situation has called for this action. He gets ready to send agents to the homes of those they wanted to their base. "When should we start?" Agent 15 asks.

"Tomorrow morning," the commander answers, "we send agents to their houses."

* * *

Morning dawns on Canterlot City, and it appears to be a normal winter day. Except for Spitfire. Her alarm clock today is some knocking on her front door. She tries to ignore this at first, passing it off as some persistant friend or a delivery man who didn't get the memo that he's supposed to just leave the package there. However, the knocking continues, and this wakes Spitefire up.

"Huh?" Spitfire says as she gets up, streching and rubbing her eyes. She appears tired right now. "Urg. Really? Something knocking on my front door this early in the morning? Come on."

Spitfire got up and got some small breakfast before the knocking got a bit too much. She decides to stop it right now and answers the door. Waiting for her on the other side are two men in black.

Spitfire jumps when she sees two strangers at her door. "What?" she gasps. "What are you two doing here?"

"Miss, someone summoned you to Sapphire Shores," one of them said. "We need you there right now!"

Spitfire regonizes the place as the supposed location of the air show she's been invited to. She wonders why she has to be there. "What? Sapphire Shores?" she asks. "What business do I have there? And what are you two strangers doing in front of my house? I didn't invite you here."

"There is no time," the other man said. "We need you there right now!"

The two men then grabbed Spitfire's arms and dragged her to their car. Spitfire kicked and tried to yank her arms from their grasp.

"Hey!" Spitefire yelled as she is bring dragged without her concent. "Let go of me!"

"Sorry, miss," one of the men apologizes. "But it's for the greater good. Don't worry. You'll be safe."

They then proceed to toss her into the back seats of their car.

"What? Hey!" Spitfire yelled. "Let me out! I demand it!"

She doesn't know where she is going or why, but something special is about to happen to not only Spitfire, but several other friends. From her own friends to friends from someplace far, they were being escorted to the same place.

* * *

Spitfire gets shoved into a mysterious room in someplace she didn't expect. The bag covering her head is lifted off her, and her hands were being freed. Shortly afterwards, the doors close behind her.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Spitfire asks, demanding answers. "Where-am...I?" She stopped herself once she found who was in the room with her. She got up, confused about why they are here.

To her left are her friends. Soarin and Fleetfoot. To her right is a trio of people from one of the rival schools. She regonizes them as the partisipators of the most recent Columbia Games Junior League. There's Jet, the green one whose hair is tied in the ack in several plumes. Then there's Wave, the purple girl wearing a white bandana on her head. And then there's Storm, the large, muscular one decked in gray.

"Well, looks like you got the same invitation as us yesterday," Jet remarks.

Spitfire was confused by this. Just what is going on? "Wh-whatdo you mean?" Spitfire asks. "What invitation?"

"Remember this?" Soarin asks as he pulls out a mail he got yesterday.

Spitfire takes a closer look at the invitation. She regoinzies what it is. "Sapphire Shores Air Show?" she reads. "What? You got them too?"

"We found this lying around in our mailbox yesterday," Wave explains, "and the next day some men in black showed up in front of my house and straight up took me away without my consent."

"I'm not sure why they have to kidnap us," Fleetfoot asks. "That could've scared us to death."

Spitfire felt overwhelmed. Just what is her business doing here. The others are surely as confused as her, so she decides to ask them. "By the way, just why are we here?" she asks.

The others pondered about ther reason for being in this place. They have several theroies. Is it some tourture chamber? An escape room? A game? As the others thought about this, one of the lights flashes on, shining down on what seems to be a radio. It is emitting static.

"Huh? A radio?" Soarin said, the radio catching his eyes.

"What does it say?" Jet asks.

Wave then walks up to it. "Give me a moment," she told the others. "It needs some adjusting." She turns on the knobs, adjusting its capture frequency. As she turns the knobs, the voices became clearer.

"Hello?" a woman said from the other side. "Is anyone there?"

Spitfire regonizes the voice. "Wait, that's-" she spoke.

"Aww, great," the woman groans. "You regonized me. I was going to keep this a secret from you, but you outplayed me. Well done." She then sighs into her phone. "Fine. Let me introduce myself. My name is Gernal Firefly Dash, the founder of the Skyranger Stunt and Protection Agency. You may know me as the mother of one of the famous rangers that come from here."

"Sky-what now?" Jet asks, bewildered.

The group did not understand what's going on right now. Is this what the past events have been leading to? They were invited to an airshow in this city of Sapphire Shores, rejected the invitation, and they're kidnapped and dragged into this location, where they learned about why they are here.

Firefly explains her reason behind founding this agency. "Ever since my daughter became a ranger," she began, "I had dreams of recuiting others to help her cause of protecting our home from monsters. I forgot about it a while after I started, but then I got motivated to make this thing a reality because of one thing."

Spitfire leans closer to the radio. "What is it?" she asks.

"The Machine World is home to the worst security out of all the worlds for a place filled with evil organizations," Firefly explains. "This happened three times since 1975, and this year a fourth group has escaped the borders of the dimension. They're leader is known as Megatron."

"Megatron?" the group asks, looking at each other to see if they know about this entity.

"He leads a group known as the Decepitcons," Firefly explains. "According to reports recieved from the Machine World, these group of robots have been at war with another group of robots for thousands of years, at least from their definition of a year. They've been at way for longer than human cilvilization has ever existed, so long that the hatred against each other runs down to their very core.

The group scratches their head, wondering about this strange decision to move to here.

"But if they've been at war over there for thousands of years," Soarin began, "what makes them hop borders and travel to here?"

"After 1975, when the barrier between worlds got shattered, Megatron is seeking to travel into other worlds and dominate them," Firefly lectured them about the history behind this. "However, the forces tasked with defending these portals refused to let him escape, no matter how hard he tried. Eventually, after many years and thousands of attempts, he and many other of his own troops escape the Machine World and into our own."

The friends gasp in surprise.

"What?" everyone gasp out,

Spitfire shook her head in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me, Firefly," she said. "Out of all the targets, put of all the worlds he could have chosen to move to, he chose our world to attack?"

"The ranger presence here has risen significantly since last year," Firefly explains. "I suspect that he has gotten word of how dangerous they are to his plans. Going to the Human World is pretty much suicidal, due to the experinces the rangers there have. Therefore, he chose this place to attack since the rangers there are much less experinced. That's why he attacked this world. He wanted to eliminate the ranger threat before it could threaten him."

"We have rangers, don't we?" Wave asks. "In this country? Don't we have...you know...the Gemrangers to protect us?"

Firefly recognized the name of the ranger team Wave has mentioned. "Ah, yes," she said. "The Sonic Rainbooms. My daughter's team, as well as my friend's son's. They're busy dealing with their own villians, three main ones in fact. A fourth would be a bit too much for the team to handle, even through they are sixteen members strong. That's why I brought you guys here. To recuit you as another team of rangers."

Soarin was enthusiastic when he heard that he is about to become a ranger. "Sweet!" he cheers. "I'll be just like by twin brother!"

"One more thing," Firefly said, adding something. "Your enemies will primary focus on the sky. Therefore, you need some pilot training to help you out along the way. You'll be proviced with your personal planes to help you take you those enemies. Like all ranger teams, you'll be getting your own morphers."

There's a knock on the door leading into the room the group is in. The door opens, revealing a staff who works at the agency. He is holding a briefcase in his arms, with the top branded with a gold bird symbol. "Special delivery for the Skyrangers," he said before opening the briefcase to the team.

Inside the briefcase are six wrist mounted devices. The top is a color-coded pentagon with furled wings on the sides. At the bottom is a color-coded button. The devices are arranged so that each device represents a vertex, forming a hexagon shape. The colors are, starting from the top and going clockwise, is red, yellow, green, cyan, blue, and purple. The team takes a look at them.

"These will be your morphers," Firefly said. "Cross Changers MK 2. Or as I would like to call them, the Sky Morphers. They're upgraded versions of the Jetman morphers."

Jet's ears perked up when he heard the name. "Wait, Jetman?" he asks as he turns towards the radio. "My father was a fan of that team! He named me after them to show his passion."

"Ah, your father," Firefly sighs, being reminded of a coworker. "I remember him well from my prime. Anyway, take them. They're yours for now."

Each member of the team reaches out and grabs each of the Sky Morphers. Spitfire takes the red morpher, Storm takes the yellow, while the rest of the team takes the morpher colored in their primary color. Green goes to Jet, blue goes to Soarin, cyan goes to Fleetfoot, and purple goes to Wave. As a callback to the team they are considered a successor to, they wear their morphers on their right wrist.

The team takes a moment to inspect their new morphers.

"So, how do you use them?" Storm asks.

"I'll explain when you get to your first mission," Firefly answers. "For your first day, we'll take a tour of the-"

Suddenly, alarms began to go off throughout the facility, signaling an incoming attack.

"Oh, would you look at that," Firefly said. "There's our first mission." She then turns her chair around to face an one of her coworkers. "Chuck, what's our status?"

Chuck scans the radar, paying attention to the incoming signal. "The enemy has been spotted near base grounds," he answers.

Firefly returns to face her phone. "Skyrangers, get outside and fast!" she commands.

The Skyrangers then ran out the room, getting outside to confront the threat that's heading in their direction.

* * *

It's just another day at the base for the Gemrangers, commonly known as The Sonic Rainbooms. The team is finishing up breakfast and spent the morning having a chat with each other, when all of a sudden...

"A threat has been spotted near Sapphire Shoes!" Median announces as alarms began to blare around the base.

The rangers jumps up from their seat, ready to take action.

"Another threat?" Sonic asks. "Well, time for us to go to that location and-"

Suddenly again, the phone begins to ring.

"Huh? A call?" Sonic asks, looking at the phone as it rings.

I got it," Rainbow said as she goes to the phone. She picks up the phone and answers it. "Hello?"

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Firefly said from the other side, assuring her and the team.

Rainbow was surprised to hear her mom calling to her right now. "Mom?" she asks. "What are you calling us for?"

"I have another ranger team that is right there," Firefly answers,

"And don't worry," Chuck said, speaking into the phone. "They're people that you know, a team containing people that you recognize. They'll be helping you out on your quest to protect this country."

Sonic was surprised to hear his own father speaking out to him. He walks towards the phone. "Hold on," he said as he walks up to Rainbow. "Am I hearing my dad just now?"

Firefly doesn't sound pleased with her coworker jumping into the call without her permission, especially after hearing his son from the other side. "Quiet, Chuck," she said. I think I heard your son from the other side."

The call then ends, prompting Rainbow to put down the phone. The team had just learned that there was another ranger team like them, serving to help them out.

"What's going on?" Median asks. "Did I just hear that there was another ranger team?"

The rest of the team just stares at each other, shrugging.

* * *

The Skyrangers burst out of the doors of the airbase, frantically searching for the enemy that was detected nearby.

"Where is that enemy?" Spitfire asks as she and the team look for something. "It better show itself."

Jet looks to the sky and sees a suspicious plane that is flying in the base's airspace. "Look!" he yelled, pointing to the sky. "Over there! What's that?"

The others turn to the plane in the sky. "A fighter jet?" Spitfire said. "What's it doing in our airspace?"

The jet scans the ground and finds six figures near the doors of the base below. "Interesting..." the jet said.

The jet flies down to the ground, slowing down to a complete stop. Then, it transforms, sprouting legs, hands, and a head. It touches down to the ground, blowing wind and dust against the rangers nearby. The jet has transformed into a robot, towering over the rangers by a factor of five, around the same size as the jet it transformed from.

"I suspect that those like you would be here," the giant robot said. "And you've showed your faces right in my sights."

Spitfire pointed at the robot in front of the team. "Who are you?" she asks. "And what's your business here flying around in our airspace? You're a suspicious object, and we know how dangerous those can be in our airspace."

The robot pointed down at the rangers. "I'll etch one name into your skulls just to you'll remember it when you are crushed by me," the robot declares. "Megatron!"

The entire team gasps when they heard that name. Surprise turned into anger as they realized that they are dealing with an escaped robot from the Machine World, just like several ranger teams before them.

"You," Spitfire said, pointed at Megatron. "You must be the one who escaped the Machine World along with your cronies."

"What can I say?" Megatron asks. "Fighting a thousand year war over territory and resources can get tiring after a while. Even with the breaks, I still get bored from fighting in that war for all eterinity. But those who escaped before me, oh, they inspired me to escape my world and take over someplace that is not used to us!"

"Face it, metalhead," Soarin said. "This has happened three times in the last fifty years, and all three attempts ended in failure." He pointed at Megatron, declaring that he and the team will defeat him. "You will be no excpetion, Megatron! The writing is on the stone."

"Don't expect it to be that easy," Megatron said. "Mini-Cons, attack!"

Planes fly from above the base and rained down human sized robots that are dropped from the sky. A horde of them appears on the grounds of the base, quickly leaving the Skyrangers surrounded.

"Ahh!" Jet shrieked. "We're surrounded!"

"How are we going to fight off?" Fleetfoot asks.

Storm has an idea in his head. "Oh! I know!" It said. "Hrg!" He punches one of the nearby Mini-Cons, only for it to withstand his attacks. His fist didn't even make a dent. "Huh?" Storm then realizes that this will not work. "Ahh! What's with these robots? They can take a blow from my fists!"

"Oh, this is bad," Spitfire groans, seeing her doom creeping up on he. "What can we do now?"

Their answer lies in the mind of the founder of this agency. "Skyrangers!" Firefly yelled.

The team looks at their morphers as the voice come out of it and speak to them. "Huh?" Spitfire grunts. "What is it?"

"Now's the time!" Firefly declares. "There's a button on the elbow side of your morpher. Press it, and the wings of the bird will spring out, powering yourself up and putting on a special suit. Now hurry!"

"You mean like this?" Soarin asks as he presents his morpher forward while hovering his hand near the button.

"All of you!" Firefly continues to yell. "Morph now!"

On command, the six rangers press the button located at the elbow end of their morpher. Upon pressing it, they are engulfed in a light which covers them as they go through a transformation.

"Ahh!" Megatron yells as he covers his optical sensors along with all the nearby Mini-Cons. "What? What is happening?"

* * *

With a press of a button, the wings unfurls and a head and legs spring out of the pentagon. Then, a swirl of energy emits from the morpher, going around the wrist of the user before upping the scale to engulf the user. The team looks at the streams as they swirl around them. Their bodies glow as their suit was being put on.

Then, the floor disappears from under them causing them to fall. As they fall, the glow stops, revealing them in their ranger suit. Gliding wings sprout up from under their arms, and the team glides forward as a bird styled helmet forms around them.

* * *

The team lands on their feet as the transformation sequence is completed.

"Gah!" Megatron screams as the glow stops. "What in the world is this?"

Megatron and the Mini-Cons stop and look at the rangers in their new form.

Spitfire, the red ranger, looks at her new form, from the arms to her legs. "Whoa!" she gasps in amazement. "We've got a new suit!" She reaches to a hoister and pulls out a ray gun. "And some new weapons."

Jet, the green ranger, pulls out his fans made of green leaves from a tropical source. "Well, good to see that my fans are in my hands," he remarks.

Soarin, the blue ranger, plays with a bat that he just got. He grabs it in his hands and looks at it. "Just like my twin brother," he said.

Wave, the purple ranger, spins a giant wrench in her hands before taking a tight grip on it. "Don't worry, you bots," she said. "I will repair you. Painfully."

Fleetfoot, the cyan ranger, pulls out a whip and swings it around, the end making cracking sounds in the air. "Looks like we're back to the classics," she said.

Finally, Storm, the yellow ranger, smashes his gloved fists together. "It's smashing time!" he said, stomping his foot down.

Megatron is stunned when he saw a new ranger team in front of his eyes. "And I thought that there was going to be one ranger team here in the area," he said.

Spitfire looks at her friends and allies. "Alright guys," she said. "We've got outselves some way to defend. Let's do it!"

"Yeah!" the others shouted.

The new team of rangers then engage in combat with the Mini-Cons. Spitfire blasted away at some incoming bots, stopping them in their tracks. Some were even knocked down to the ground. Jet, meanwhile, smacks, the robots with his fans, sometimes creating tornados that blow them away.

Storm picks up one of the robots by the neck and raises it up. He holds his fist behind him. "Wave goodbye to your face cameras," he said. And then he punches the robot, snapping it's neck hinge and causing sparks to fly out.

Soarin does exactly what his twin brother would do if he's faced with several enemies and he's armed with nothing more than a bat: swing away! He swings his bat at the robots, sometimes sending them flying or knocking their heads off.

Wave smacks the robots with her wrench, not much different from those heroes armed with a wrench. Sometimes, however, she shoves her wrench right inside the Mini-Cons. "Diagnosis," she began as she moves her wrench around the Mini-Con's insides. Then she rips it out, along with any wiring and metal plates caught in it's wake. "Malicious programming," she concluded as the robot fell lifeless into the ground.

"Ha ha!" Fleetfoot said as she smacks the Mini-Cons with her whip. "This is so much fun! Feeling burns in your circuits?"

The rangers continue to defeat the Mini-Cons, each focusing on a separate sector From above, Megatron watches as his forces are being quickly dealt with.

"Grr," he grumbles. "They're plowing through my forces with ruthless efficiency. Well, I know what to do." He turns around and blows a whistle.

The rangers hear the whistle as it's sound ripple through the area.

"Did I hear a whistle?" Wave asks.

Spitfire blasts yet another Mini-Con. "Don't worry about it," she assures the team. "Just continue to focus on these robots." She pointed her blaster at another Mini-Con, firing it off and destroying it.

After a few minutes of fighting, all of the Mini-Cons deployed into the area has been destroyed.

"Phew!" Jet said, wiping the sweat off of his face. "That should be the last of them. Now to face the man behind this-" He turns around to face the man behind this attack, only to discover that Megatron is gone. "What! Where is he?"

The other rangers caught the fact that Megatron is absent.

"He was right there a second ago," Spitfire pointed out.

"How did none of us notice him gone?" Storm asks. "He was really big! It shouldn't be hard to notice him right? Was these robots a distraction?"

Suddenly, they heard a loud barking noise. Fleetfoot turned in the direction of the noise. "Ahh!" she shrieks as she saw what's coming. "A giant dog!"

The team turns around and finds a giant, metallic dog approaching him. Its lower jaw is extended a bit from its upper jaw. Riding on top of it is Megatron himself.

"That's one noisy dog," Spitfire remarks. "And look at that jaw."

Megatron combs the head of the metal dog. "I'd like you to meet one of my pets that I bring along by journey to here," he said. "Meet Underbite! I'll just...leave him here for you to play with." He then hops off, transforms back into a fighter jet, the speeds off into the sky, becoming nothing more than a dot.

"Hey!" Jet yelled. "Come back you coward!"

Underbite barks at the rangers, threatening to blow them away with the force of his loud voice.

"Forget that!" Soarin responds. "There's a dog on the loose!"

the rangers prepare to fight Underbite, but before anyone can make a move, Wave is picked up. "Ahh!" she screams as she is squeezed between two jaws. While being bitten, drops of oil began to cover her body. "Gross! Gross! Gross!"

Underbite wildly flails Wave around, trying to tear her apart.

"Teeth off our friend, bad doggie," Spitfire said, pointing her blaster at the mouth of Underbite. She takes aim and accounts for the erratic motion of Underbite's head. Then, she pulls on the trigger and fires off a shot, making a direct hit on Underbite. Underbite has his jaw forced open, dropping Wave.

Jet runs up to Wave as she gets up from the ground. "You okay?" he asks.

Wave looks at herself. "Eww," she said, being grossed out by the used oil. "I reek of oil."

Underbite then frantically moves around the airbase grounds. Spitfire tries to focus her aim on the enemy robot, but finds the movement a bit too much to make an accurate shot. She lowers her blaster in frustration. "It moves too much!" she said. "Guys! Try to take out his legs!"

Soarin got in front Underbite's path, getting ready to swing his bat at it. "Here's a present from me!" he said. Then, as Underbite passes by, Soarin swings his bat at one of his legs, dislodging it from its socket and causing Underbite to fall.

"Let me throw a wrench in your gears," Wave said, getting ready to toss her wrench. "You know, as revenge for trying to take a bit out of me. See if you feel better after this!" She tosses the wrench and it pierces the metal armor of Underbite. She runs up to her wrench and rips it out, taking out any wiring that may be caught in it.

Spitfire's blaster charges up. It is nearing the end of the battle, meaning that it's time for the finisher to be dealt. She stands in front of the downed Underbite. "And now...here's comes the ultimate attack!" she said. With her dominate hand, she moves her blaster from besides her leg to above her head, before bringing it down to point it at her target. The blaster charges up, forming a ball in front of the firing orb. Then, with a press of a trigger, Spitfire fires off a blast more powerful than her regular laser blasts. The blast makes a direct hit on Underbite, creating an explosion at the impact site. The explosion threw a fierce wind that the rangers endured against.

"Did it work?" Jet asks as Spitfire lowers her weapon.

The smoke clears and it seems like Underbite has been defeated. Until a single twitch ion the leg gave it away that he's not done yet.

"He's still moving," Spitfire said. "Hold on. Give me one more shot and we'll finish this." Spitfire prepares to fire off another powerful blast, before Underbite inexplicably disappears.

"What?" the team gasps.

"He disappeared!" Spitfire gasps.

"That's because he's too damaged to continue fighting" they heard Megatron said.

The team turns around and finds Megatron sitting on top of the airbase.

Spitfire growls at Megatron, now the team's main enemy. "You again," she said.

"He's in a critical condition right now, thanks to you," Megatron explains. "I'll guess he's going to get some reparing done. In any case, I'm impressed that you meddling teens have managed to hold off my forces and my pet for so long. Guess I'll have to keep up the pace."

Jet clutches his fist directed at Megatron before swinging it away. "Megatron...you-" he began, but he changed his thought right away. "Come here and face us for once!"

Megatron laughs at the silly idea. "You'd think it's going to be that easy?" he asks the rangers. "I'll tell you what. None of this is going to be easy. Don't even expect it to be easy. We will challenge you to no end, just like with ranger teams like you. May we meet again, Skyrangers." And then Megatron disappears.

The Skyrangers transforms back into their regular forms, disappointed that on their first day on the job, they did not defeat their first enemy.

"Amazing work, rangers," Firefly applauded. "You may not defeated the mastermind behind this, or his pet. But you've still provided us wit valuable infomation. These ranger powers were a lot more powerful than we expected. Hey, come back to my office. I have a prize for you."

As ordered, the rangers reentered the base.

* * *

The team enters the office of Firefly, where they are greeted with Firefly siting at her desk along with Chuck who is standing nearby.

"Welcome back, Skyrangers," Firefly greeted.

Soarin got perked up when he saw Chuck there. His dad, his real dad. Not his adoptive one after the accidental swap. His real dad. "Hey! Chuck! Dad!" he said. Then he runs up to Chuck, trying to give him a hug.

Jet stops Soarin before he can go any farther. "Uhh, save the hugs for later," he said. "I mean, we know that he's your real dad, but this is not the time to hug him."

Soarin then frowns at Jet for interrupting his attempt to hug Chuck.

Firefly takes a moment to take a breath before giving out a private speech to the rangers. "Skyrangers, I have a question to ask you guys," she began. "As you may know, being a ranger means protecting your home from the dangers that try to destroy or take over your home. There will be many dangers facing against you along the way, sometimes putting yourself in high stakes situations. You life may be on the line in these missions. So are you guys willing to commit yourself to this very goal of saving the world?"

Spitfire looks at her friends and allies. Although they are told that their life is one the line-after all, several rangers have died on duty-they decided that death was rare enough for pursuing this goal was worth protecting their home. Everyone nods in agreement, so Spitfire decides that she should do the same. "We accept this job, ma'am," she said.

Firefly smiles upon hearing that this new team of rangers is willing to become full time rangers. She then gazes at Chuck. "Oh, and Chuck?" she asks.

Chuck realizes that he has something to do. "Oh! Right!" he said. He reaches for a briefcase and places it on Firefly's desk. Then, he opens it up, revealing six identical looking, but different sized, uniforms. They are blue, yellow, and white. The suits are primarily blue, though there is a yellow bird symbol at the front along with white accents going down the arms and legs.

"These will be your uniforms," Firefly announces.

The team then picks the uniforms up.

"Whoa! Cool!" Fleetfoot said in awe as she looks at her new uniform for the team.

"They accounted for my size?" Storm gaps in surprise upon seeing that one of the uniforms is sized for him.

Jet takes a moment to look at the uniforms and draws some similarities to military uniforms. "So, isn't this some sort of militant group with the goal of fighting robots?"

"Yes," Spitfire nodded. She then looks at her uniform, admiring the color-coded collar and cuffs. "And I think I'm starting to love this job."

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

 _Jetman_ was a sentai season that was almost adapted into a _Power Rangers_ season as the first one, before the sixth ranger concept of _Zyuranger_ switch plans up. Weirdly, _Jetman_ was a tribute to a older series known as _Gatchaman_ , meaning that this series is a spiritual successor to a spiritual successor.

Why would I make this series? Well, I have this idea of the rangers fighting against Megatron and his robot pals. Sure, while it seems cool to see the Gemrangers/Sonic Rainbooms to right against these things, I find that these guys already had it bad enough. They are fighting against three antagonists at the time this series has started, which will turn into four later in the year. Making them fight against five might be a bit too much, especially since they are already dealing with Eggman, who is a robot themed antagonist and thus would stack on that theme.

Since the antagonist will be based around the sky (because most main Decepticons transform into planes), a sky themed ranger team might be fitting. But, who would take this role? Why, none other than the Wonderbolts and the Babylon Rouges. Though, can you really call Jet a rouge at this point? He's a bit more heroic this time, along with Wave and Storm. Anyway, these six characters are perfect for the role because, well, they're sky themed! Also, I wanted something that focus on these guys. They don't get enough attention in the main series (especially Fleetfoot, Wave, and Storm).

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters property of Sega

My Little Pony and Transformers characters property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers by Toei Company/Saban Brands

Spiritual successor of Jetman (Super Sentai Season 15)


	2. Episode 2: Battle in the Skies

**Episode 2**

 **"Battle in the Skies"**

* * *

It's the second day for the Skyrangers, and this time they're taking the battle to the skies for the first time. They were introduced to their planes, the components for their team robot: The Sky Icarus. The upgraded version of the original Jet Icarus.

Their first mission in the sky is to fight off against a suspicious group of jets that have been recently spotted. This will be the first time that the main planes, as well as the robots that they form, gets used and tested.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

It's the third week of January. A full week has passed since getting their Skyranger powers, and it doesn't look like they're returning to the airbase anytime soon. Unless they've gotten word from the founders of the agency behind defending the skies, they're stuck in school doing things a teenager their age would typically do.

In Pegasus High School, Spitfire and her classmates find themselves subjected to a history lesson on flight. This is not even a class dedicated to the history of flight. This is a class that dedicates itself into giving out information on the major events that happened over the last two hundred years. Coincidentally, their teacher happens to be Mr. Wright.

Mr. Wright scroll through several slides detailing the beginnings of aviation.

"So uh, in the late nineteenth century," Mr. Wright began, presenting a archived clipping of a newspaper with said article, "a writer working for New London Daily claimed that a flight capable machine would be possible in about a million years." He went into another slide. "Years later, during the first years entering into the twentieth century, two brothers who call themselves the Flight Brothers successfully built a flight capable machine in their workshop near Little Eagle. The did this by studying the studying the wing structure of birds. Of course, plans can't flap their wings, so they mostly study how gliding works." More slides are scrolled through. "After months of working, the tested their creation on a field near Little Eagle. The flight lasted ten seconds and their plane flew just twenty meters. This was the start of aviation. Over the years more tests have been conducted, each studying the physics of..."

While trying to pay attention and jot down notes, Soarin caught in the corner of his vision Spitfire going on a tangent and start sketching. Worried that she might get busted, he leans toward her. "Hey! Hey, Spitfire!" he whispers. "What are you doing? You're supposed to be listening!"

Spitfire put her pencil down and leans at Soarin. "After we formed that ranger team centered around planes, I started to get a little bit obsessed with planes," she answers. "Specifically, how they're built." She then shows him her first few sketches of things related to planes. They're all studying the structure of a plane. "See here? I drawn up a cross section of a wing."

Soarin is amazed at the diagrams Spitfire has drawn. "Whoa!" he said in awe. "You're thinking about designing planes? That's so cool! You'll live up to your name if you did that."

Spitfire smiles and giggles as she puts the paper down. "Thanks," she replies.

Mr. Wright notices that one of his students is not paying attention. "Miss, what are you doing?" he said, looking at Spitfire. He gets up from his desk and walks towards her.

Soarin and Fleetfoot gave Spitfire the look of disapproval. They knew that with Spitfire going on a tangent, she would get busted eventually. Spitfire tries hard to keep a casual look.

"Oh! I was...uh...doodling," Spitfire answers. "Uh...wings! Cross-section of wings. You know, since this part of the semester is about planes, might be a good idea to get a grips on how they are buil-."

"Okay, Miss Spitfire," Mr. Wright said, interrupting her rambling. "You seem to know a lot about planes and how they work. Really fitting, considering that you are named after one of the most famous aircraft ever used. Now tell us: How do planes fly and remain afloat?"

Spitfire gets surprised upon hearing his. Soarin and Fleetfoot as well, as they were not expecting this. Spitfire sweats as she hears what she is being told. "Do I really have to do this?" she asks.

Mr. Wright looks at the sketches Spitfire has made on her paper. He then looks back at her, seeing that she knows a lot about planes that the other classmates may not know about or have forgotten. "You seem very knowledgeable on the subject," he told her. "Please. Share us your knowledge."

Spitfire looks left and right, to her best friends sitting next to her. They seem to look conflicted on what to do, and so leaves the decision to herself. Spitfire, not wanting to disappoint her teacher, accepts the odder. "Fine," she said. She gets up, takes the paper with the sketches and walks towards the camera. Mr. Wright then switches to show the view of the camera, which is pointing right at the table. Spitfire places her paper down and explains to the audience how planes stay afloat in the air.

"Planes fly by generating lift in their wings," Spitfire opened the topic. "To do this, they must take advantage of physics in the fluid dynamics department. Air is a fluid, a substance that flows under an applied stress. To produce lift, the wings of an aircraft must be shaped in a way that deflects the air downward as it flows past it. This is where the areo-sorry about that." She feels a little embarassed when she nearly thinks she's in her mother's origin country. "Uh...this is where the airfoil comes in."

Everyone had a little giggle as they get the feeling that Spitfire speaks in the same language as them, but it's clear that she comes from somewhere else. Except for her friends.

"This is where the airfoil comes in," Spitfire continues. "It works by deflecting air downward to produce an upward force, thanks to the laws of physics. How much lift depends on the density of the surrounding air and the angle the wing is positioned reletive to the passing air. When the air passes through a wing, it gets split into two. One goes above and one that goes below. The air that goes above moves much faster than the air at the bottom."

Mr. Wright then looks at Spitfire, slowing nodding as he notes on how well she is doing. "Okay, but you just taught us how wings work and how lift is generated," he told her. "There is a lot more to planes than just that. Can you get to that part, Miss Spitfire?"

"Sure thing," Spitfire answers, giving an salute. "I've got you covered." She returns her focus into the audience and her paper. "Now there are four forces acting on the plane at once while in flight: Gravity, Lift, Thrust, and Drag. Lift counteracts gravity, so to remain afloat, there must be a net force of zero when it comes to these two forces. To do this, a plane must generate enough lift to counteract gravity. Now, planes going through air generate lift my means of creating a pressure difference. The lift increases when you increase the rate of air going though the wing. In this case, going faster will generate more lift. At a curtain point, the plane can't go any faster, so they can't generate more lift. At the same time, the drag and gravity forces have been canceled out, meaning that the plane will not accelerate."

A student scratches her head. "Wait, so how does a plane continue to fly so fast if it cannot accelerate?" she asks.

This nets her a nasty eye from Soarin, as he knows that his brother is a speedster and knows the difference between speed and accelerations. So does Fleetfoot, as she has a feeling that this girl misinterpreted something.

"You're mistaking acceleration for speed, miss," Spitfire reminded the student. "There is no net force acting on the plane at this point, so the plane will not accelerate in any direction, yet it is still going fast. So the plane will maintain mostly the same speed and velocity unless something happens that alters the forces. The power of physics, people."

The entire classroom then gives Spitfire an applaud, including Mr. Wright who is impressed at how much Spitfire knows when it comes to planes.

"Great job, Spitfire," Mr. Wright congratulated. "You are very knowledgeable about planes. Is your parents pilots by any chance?"

"Oh yeah," Spitfire answers. "My mum taught be all about planes when I was young."

"Good," Mr. Wright said as he wrote down notes. "Say, why don't you take over my role as a teacher for a day? Spread your knowledge and train yourself in the field of lecturing?"

Spitfire then had a shock when she realized that she is stuck continuing this lecture for the whole class period. She was not planning on doing this.

* * *

Diamond City is a city located to the east of Emerald City, across Columbia Lake and situated north of Sparkling Lake. Mirroring the country of Sierra to the south, Diamond City is the hub of software development. Many software companies base their headquarters on this city, including the studio that produces those frantic microgame compilations.

Diamond Secondary School is the primarily education institute of the city, being one of the first to be established. Unlike many high schools, this one focuses more on the second half of standard education, serving grades 7-12. This is due to the relatively small population of Diamond City compared to the rest of the major cities of Columbia, as it is about the same size as Emerald High School.

Until recently, this school has been known to be performing the worst when it comes to events involving other schools. They seem to lose all the time. That changed during most recent Columbia Games Juniors League, when three students managed to beat their greatest rival, Crystal Prep Academy. This was followed months later by those same three students joining forces with three other students from another school to from the latest ranger team.

Jet, Wave, and Storm were the ones who turned this school infamous for its constant losses into a decent institution.

Afternoon rolls around Diamond City, and students are pouring out of the doors. Among them are three students identified by their recently acquired uniforms.

Jet walks with his pals to the nearest park to hang out. As they walk, Jet has questions regarding his friends. "So, what job are you planning to get when you grow up?" he asks, looking at Wave. "Before joining Skyranger, I mean. I don't want to hear about planes now that we're a squadron centered around planes."

Wave groans, as the day felt like it dragged on for her. "I plan to be an engineer," she answers.

Jet sighs in relief. "Oh, thank goodness you didn't mention-" he began to say.

"For planes," Wave finishes, much to the chagrin of Jet. "An engineer and mechanic for planes. Just like my parents."

Jet looks at Wave and starts to notice a pattern developing among the current Skyrangers. "Oh," he said, hearing that Wave's parents happen to be flight mechanics. "Well, I'm planning to be a professional skateboarder when I grow up. That is, if those plane missions didn't keep on getting in my way."

"And I plan to be a wrestler!" Storm says, bringing his fists together.

Jet rolled his eyes. "Well, we're pilots now," he said. "I really hope that we are given time between missions to do our hobbies. I know it's been one week since we joined, but I felt like I didn't have enough time to do the hobbies I enjoyed."

"Maybe it's your fault that you keep finding that you do not have enough time," Wave theorizes.

Jet responds with a scoff.

Unexpectedly, their morphers on their wrist began to ring.

"Huh?" the trio said at the same time.

"Well, that was unexpected," Jet remarks. "It's been a week since that last rang."

The trio then presses the respond button on their morphers, answering the call.

"Hello?" they all spoke.

"Welcome back, Skyrangers," a man's voice said. "I hope you have a great time in school today. How's it like? My son must've really missed it during his stay in his base."

Jet looks at his friends. "It's Chuck," he said. "I can tell because the first person I can think of when he mentions his son is Sonic."

Wave leans closer to the speaker. "What do you want for us, Chuck?" she asks.

"Head over to Sapphire Shoes Air Base," Chuck ordered. "You have work to do today. And I want you there as soon as possible."

The call then ends, prompting Wave to stand up straight and gaze at her friends. "Heads up, boys," she said. "We're heading off to a train station."

Jet groans as he sees what's coming. "Great," he said. "Now we've got to head up to a ticket counter and purchase a ticket with the destination-"

"No need to do that, Jet," Wave reminded, going into her pockets in her uniform. "Instead, we can use these." She pulls out three cards and showed them off to her friends."

It's a train network subscriber card, just like the ones the Gemrangers and every subscribed citizen in the country owns.

Jet was baffled when he sees the cards. "What?"

"I found these in the mailbox yesterday, and look!" Wave explains. Then she points to the names on the cards. They correspond to their names. Jet Hawk, Wave Swallow, and Storm Tross. "They registered us as a subscriber to the train network. Now, we don't have to go on the painfully long process of buying a ticket and head straight towards the train station. Here's yours." She then hands them out to their respective owners.

Jet looks at this train card, his eyes sparking as he admires the gleam and usefulness. "Really?" he asks. "That's perfect for us if we were to travel this often for the duration of our service as rangers." He then puts it in his pocket, along with the other two. "Let's go! We have a train to catch!" He then runs off to the nearest station: Diamond Secondary School Station. Wave and Storm to off after him, hoping to get on the westbound train to a crossover station.

Meanwhile, at the same time near Pegasus High, the second half of the Skyrangers got their train cards and took a train bound for Sapphire Shores Station.

* * *

Jet and his friends have arrived at the gates of the nearby airbase first. Unlike last time, they aren't forcefully shoved in by a group of agents. This time, they're going to do this on their own. However, they still have to wait for Spitfire and the others to arrive, as they are currently not present. Wave attempted to hack her way in, while the boys lounged around doing nothing as they wait. They should've brought something along to keep them occupied.

Then, Jet saw Spitfire and her two friends, running towards them at a brisk pace. He then stands up. "There you are!" he said as they arrive. "We've been waiting for you."

Wave stopped trying to hack her way in and turns towards the arrived half of the ranger team she's currently in. Storm, meanwhile, snapped out of snoozing.

Spitfire and her friends pant for air. "Sorry about me not timing it right," she apologizes. "Sapphire Shoes is a bit closer to Diamond City than it is to Canterlot City. The distance to travel is a bit longer compared to over there." Then she got her breath and stoop up straight. "Well, second day of work, everyone. Let's head inside and see what's inside."

Spitfire took a few steps, only to encounter a locked gate. It's a bit tall and there's a scanner, but it doesn't look like the type of door that would budge when pushing on it. She turns to her friends and allies. "Uh, how do we get in?" she asks.

"Hack out way in?" Wave asks.

Soarin shot a shocked look at Wave. "What?" he gasps. "Are you saying that we should infiltrate our own base? What are you trying to do? Disrespect this team, yourself, and our mentors?"

Wave looked at the scanner once again and develops some second thoughts about hacking into a organization that she's a part of.

"The gate was open the last time we exited the grounds for this base," Jet said, pushing on it. "It's closed now, so how do we open it?"

The rangers thought about this for a moment.

"Rangers!" Firefly said, startling them and causing them to jump. "I've been expecting you to arrive here. Fine winter afternoon today. How was school?"

Spitfire pulled her communicator to her mouth. "Look, you don't need to ask them right now," she said. "Just let us in as we'll explain later. For now," she said as she turns toward the door, "how do we open the door?"

"Oh! Access is only allowed to authorized personnel," Firefly explains. "You know, employees and people who received special permission to access this place. This is a military base after all."

"Yeah, but how to we open this door?" Jet asks.

"See your morphers?" Firefly asks. "I included your personnel cards in that. Just let the scanner scan your morphers and it'll let you in."

Wave covers her face with her hand in embarrassment. "Aww, man..." she groans after hearing that. "All I have to do is scan my morpher and then we're in? Why did I bother trying to hack?"

Firefly was puzzled when one of the rangers tried to do something nefarious in order to get into her own base. "Excuse me, Wave?" she asks.

Jet shook her head, covering his face. "Okay," he said, grumbling. "Let's try it out." He walks up to the scanner next to the door and presented his morpher to the scanner. The scanner reads his morpher, stops, then lights up a green light.

"Access accepted," the computer said as the doors are unlocked and creek open. "Welcome, rangers."

The rangers saw a road leading up to the main entrance.

"So not only do she allow us teenagers access to a military base, there is also a line associated with this," Wave remarks.

Jet is starting to wonder why this would be implemented. "Weird," he said.

The Skyrangers then walk into the grounds of the base, with the door closing shut as soon as everyone was within the walls of the base.

* * *

The Skyrangers were then inside Firefly's office. Firefly was in her office as usual along with Chuck.

"Okay, rangers," Firefly began. "Welcome to your second visit to this place. You've been introduced to the basic stuff the last time you came here. Now it's time to get into the special rooms included in this airbase." She then gets to an idea that's been bugging her ever since this ranger team was founded. "Wanna tour?"

Spitfire nodded. "Yes, ma'am," she replies. "We would love a full tour of the place."

Jet looked at the mentors, crossing his arms. "Got anything for us rangers?" he asks.

Chuck went through the list of the features of this base, including layout and the various types of rooms and their locations. "There's a lot of standard military stuff in this base. There's the training room, an exercise room, living quarters-"

Suddenly, alarms began to ring off around the base, surprising and startling everyone.

Chuck groans when he hears the alarms go off at a bad time. "Oh, really?" he said.

Firefly pulls up a communicator at her office table and contacted some staff members. She contacted the radar operations, seeing what they've found. "Radar chief, what has been found?"

Radar Chief Blackbird contacted back to Firefly. "A group of planes is heading in our direction!" he said.

The rangers heard it all from the other side of the desk. "Oh, things are really escalating from our last visit," Spitfire remarks.

"They're not normal planes, ma'am," Blackbird added. "They're giants. Radar teams estimate that these planes are two times larger than normal fighter jets. No normal plane can stand up against them. We've got no choice."

Firefly placed down the communicator and looked at Chuck. They looked at each other and nodded in a agreement. It's time to put these to the test.

"What is it, Chuck?" Jet asks.

Chuck and Firefly looked at the rangers. "Skyrangers, get to the Zord Hanger" Chuck commanded. "Hurry! We've got little time to spare."

"What? This quickly?" Soarin complained. "But we've just got here!"

Spitfire rolled her eyes. "So this is what being a ranger is like," she aid. "Huh. Well, team. Let's see what our Zords are like!"

"The hangar is to your right," Firefly said, pointing to her left. Then the rangers started to run to their left. Firefly watched as they nearly entered the wrong corridor. "Your right!" The rangers then turned around and bolted to the doors on the opposite side.

* * *

The six rangers then find themselves in a room with six slides going out of it. Above them are color coded symbols, each depicting a different type of bird.

The team looks around the room hteir in, expecting to see some planes in there.

"Whoa!" Jet gasps, looking around. "Where are we now?"

Wave looks around and sees that it's nothing like she imagine it to be. "This doesn't look like a hanger to me," she said. "It's much too small."

"This is only the entrance," Firefly explains. "In front of you are slides that lead into the cockpit. They won't open unless you're in your ranger form, so transform now!"

"She called it, guys," Spitfire said. Then, the team gets to the proper stance. "It's morphing time!"

They then pressed a button located at the rear of their morphers, unfurling the wings and letting the head pop out. Then, swirling wings blow around them as the floor disappears. They glide around the air for a short period before the light breaks apart, revealing them in their ranger suits. A bird's head pops up from behind their head, opening its mouth as it disappears. Their helmets are then equipped, completing their ranger suit. Each helmet is designed after a type of bird.

The doors open and the rangers get ready to go into action.

"Alright!" Spitfire said. "Let's go, guys!"

Before they jump down the slides, Firefly gives an explanation about which Zord they are piloting. "Spitfire, you'll command the Red Eagle," she said. "Jet, you'll be piloting the Green Hawk. Soarin, the Blue Falcon. Wave, the Purple Swallow. Fleetfoot, the Cyan Swan. And finally Storm, you'll get the Yellow Albatross. Each of your Zords corresponds to your associate bird group."

Curious, Storm touches his helmet to see if that's true. Meanwhile, the others are getting pumped to jump into a Zord.

"Okay," Spitfire said, rubbing her hands. "Time to see what our new toys are like!"

The rangers then go into their respective slides, with the color of the symbol matching the color of their suit. They slide down a bit before going into the cockpit of the Zords.

According to many sources, the Red Eagle is a modified replica of the Red Hark. It's nearly identical, aside from the head being modeled after an eagle. The Green Hark is a miniatured version of the Red Eagle, except sporting two turbo engines on the bottom. They don't seem to be fully attached, as there's a gab between it and the main body.

Both the Blue Falcon and the Purple Swallow are the exact same size, only their wings look different and their heads are modeled after their respective birds. The same deal goes with the Cyan Swan and the Yellow Albatross. All four Zords are nearly identical to the original Jet Machines, except that the heads Blue Falcon and the Purple Swallow look around half the size of the main body.

The rangers slide down, entering the cockpit and landing squarely in the seats.

Jet nearly banged his head against the control wheel of his Zord. "Whoa!" he gasps. "That was a rough ride."

Storm hold on to his injured butt. "Oh, was that painful," hw whined. "You could've crushed my butt, you inconsiderate designers!"

Firefly and Chuck monitored the launch of the newly unveiled Sky Machines. "Here it goes," she said, pressing some buttons. "This will be their first test on the battlefield. I really hope this doesn't fail. We have over a hundred years of experience with dogfights." She adjusts her microphone and configures it to communicate with the rangers. "Well, rangers. I will you a safe travel, and battle. Good luck."

The shutters of the hangar open, shining light into the Sky Machines. One by one, each of the Sky Machines rolled out into the runway, and one by one they each speed up for takeoff.

* * *

The planes build up speed until they can take off.

"Entering V1 speed," the voice in the plane announced. "Takeoff can no longer be aborted."

"Yes, I know!" Spitfire yelled. "This isn't a passenger jet, this is a private battle jet! Stop acting like I have anyone else on board this plane!"

One by one, the Sky Machines got into the air, going into formation as they hovered a bit above the buildings.

Firefly contacted the rangers to give them brief instructions about controlling their Sky Machines. "Alright, rangers," she said. "You know the basic controls. The control wheel controls pitch and roll. Push it forward to pitch down, back to pitch up. Turn it like a steering wheel to control roll. And lastly, the foot panels control yaw. Push one foot forward, and your plane will turn in the corresponding direction. For example, push your right foot in to alter your yaw direction to your left. Oh, and those buttons on your control stick? That controls your weapons. As long as you hold on to them, you'll keep on firing. Now, got that?"

The entire team responded by talking to the helmet's included microphones while giving a salute. "Yes, ma'am," they said.

Spitfire then looks ahead and spotted several planes heading towards them. "Look out!" she warns. "Enemy planes ahead!"

The Sky Machines break formation as they go in various directions. The enemy planes responded by going after them.

Jet peeked over the rear view mirror and spotted an enemy plane tailing him. "There's a plane behind me!" he warns the others.

"Got your back!" Wave assures as she presses the buttons, firing off a string of ray pellets.

Many ray pellets flew right by the enemy planes. However, some managed to land a hit on the outer plating. One of the more massive planes take notice. "They DARE to fight us?" he asks. "What a bunch of brats. Don't let these rangers slow you down, my minions. Return fire!"

The enemy plane responded by firing back at Jet.

Jet watches as laser rays flew past his plane. His plane also shook when it got hit. "So you're doing this the hard way?" he said, lifting himself up. "Fine. Let's see how you do against a group of amateur pilots!" He then pitched his plane up, to the point where he's going in the opposite direction of where he was once going before rolling around with the bottom down. Then, he retaliated by firing back at the enemy plane that was chasing him. This brought down the enemy plane, sending it crashing into the ground below.

"One down!" Spitfire reported. "Nice job, Jet."

"Appreciate it," Jet responded and thanked. Then he notices a plane that is heading straight for hers. "Look out, Spitfire!"

Spitfire turned her head to her right and saw a plane that is heading towards her. Panicking, she tried to steer away, only for the cockpit to be shaken because she slammed her massive plane into the small enemy plane.

"Fool!" the massive plane berated his minion. "Why did you fly straight toward her?"

Meanwhile, everyone else is enjoying taking down the enemy planes.

"Hahaha!" Fleetfoot said happily as she saw herself shooting down another enemy plane. "This is fun!"

"You got that right," Soarin said. "I'm really enjoying being a ranger!"

"This shall be an easy victory for us!" Storm declares.

"Yeah!" Wave agrees. "For a group who has fought for thousands of years, they sure pale against us!"

The massive plane watched as his entire squad of minions was shot down by a bunch of rookies. "Grr!" he growls. "What a bunch of useless clumps. Fine! If you insist! Activating embiggening fuel pumps!"

In the robot's internal systems, there was a tank filled of an embiggening substance. Whenever ingested, they turn the consumer into a giant, towering over everyone including the rangers. This appears to be similar to jet fuel, only activating once the substance reaches the correct location. It seems that these robots were modified to take advantage of this. Once the embiggening substance reaches the proper system, the robot got out of his plane mode and went into humanoid robot mode.

Firefly and everyone inside the building watched as they witness a giant robot right there next to their base. "What the-?" Firefly gasps. "He's getting bigger?"

Spitfire watched from her cockpit the massive robot standing below her. "What is that?" she asks.

"It looks like it grew itself!" Jet exclaims.

"Try to bring me down, rangers!" the robot shouted as he swings his arms to try to slap them off the sky.

The team spent several moments trying to set close to fire off some ray pellets. But every time they do, the robot would just try and slap them away. They're a bit big compared to him, almost the size of a limb.

Spitfire got a bit worried. Everything she and her team tries is failing. She needs another option. She contacts the nearby airbase to find answers. "Firefly, what do we do?" she asks.

Firefly is stunned to see the giant robot stomping around trying to slap the Sky Machines out of the sky. She can't believe that this is happening. Once she starts receiving calls from the rangers, she snaps and contacts them back. "Activate Sky Icarus Mode now."

The entire team was surprised to hear this. "What? Sky Icarus?"

Chuck leans towards the microphone and speaks to it. "It's your team's Megazord, alright?" he answers. "Just locate the combine button and you're all set."

Jet looks around, trying to find the button he was looking for. "Where is it?" he asks, looking around his control panel. Among the sea of buttons is a large button with a humanoid robot on it. "This one?" he asks as he, along with the rest of the team, presses it. Then he grips the control wheel with both of his hands. "Okay, so what happens now?"

That's when something came into Firefly's mind. "Oh! I forgot to tell you!" she said. "These machines implement an ancient technology. Babylonian Technology."

The entire team, Jet, Wave, and Storm especially, were stunned to hear that this incorporates technology invented by the ancients. For Jet, Wave, and Storm, that refers to their ancestor's technology. "Wait, what?" they all ask.

Suddenly, a light flashes above them as they felt as if they're whisked away into another place. "Whoa!" they scream as they disappears from their seats.

The robot watches as these seemingly large planes fly around him, coming into come form of formation. "What are you doing here, anyway?" he asks. "Fly around me like some freakishly large flies?"

* * *

The Red Eagle Zord retracts its wings. The head and back open up via a panel. The head flips over to under the panel, and a head gets taken out. Then the panel closes, leaving the head outside. The Green Hawk Zord did a similar thing, moving its head to above the main body as it retracts its wings. Two tunnels then turn downward, forming the upper legs. It then attaches to the bottom of the Red Eagle, where the chest is shown.

The Blue Falcon and the Purple Swallow detach themselves from their wings, which combine together to form a shield. The shield then flies away, leaving the two planes to move the cockpit into the front half of the plane. As it rotates, it also reveals a fist. A small separation happens at the middle, revealing the elbow. The two newly formed arms then attach themselves to the sides of the Red Eagle where the shoulders would be.

Finally, the Cyan Swan and the Yellow Albatross fold their wings in and move the cockpit into the body. The front half then moves so that the rest of the body is laying on top of it. The rudder folds down and it rotates. The lower thigh then appears from behind, and they attach to the upper thigh that the Green Hawk has created.

With everything assembled, the team's combining robot is completed. This is the Sky Icarus Megazord, the next version of the original Jet Icarus. Its shield attaches itself to the back of the robot, in case the rangers needed it.

* * *

The rangers materializes into seats, with some nearly slamming their heads onto the control wheel.

Storm bonks his head onto one, however. He gets up, holding his bruised forehead. "Oh..." he groans.

Spitfire is surprised to find herself outside of her cockpit and into a shared one. "Whoa!" she gasps. Then she looks around at her fellow rangers. "Where are we?"

Soarin leans over to get a better look outside the window. The ground looks pretty far from here. "Looks like we're in the head," he answers.

"The head?" Jet asks as he leans over. He also saw that the ground looks lower than usual even though they are not flying. "Well, that explains the nice view, even when we're not moving."

The giant robot was startled when he saw six machines transforming and combining to create a robot that matches him in size. He remembers this from his training. "Oh dear...I see where this is going," he said. Then he sees that this robot has no visible weapons compared to the usual combining robots. "Hey, where's your sword?" he asks. "Or your blaster? Or anything for that matter. Hey, got anything in store over there?"

Spitfire takes some time to adjust herself to the new controls. "Okay team," she said. "Let's get used to the controls." She pulls on the wheel.

Shy Icarus responds by moving up to the robot and delivering a punch.

The robot stumbles back from the impact. "Oh, so this is a fist fight?" he asks. "Fine. You do you. No weapons allowed!" He then rushes at the Sky Icarus.

"How about some kicks?" Soarin asks as he jiggles his control stick.

The Sky Icarus lifted its right knee and hits the robot with that. It then followed it up with a foot stamped onto the chest. The robot is sent stumbling as he got hit. Not giving up, the robot decides to ram the Sky Icarus.

"Ahh!" the entire team yelps as the Sky Icarus stumbles backwards as it got hit.

Spitfire panted as she regains her grounding. "Okay guys. Stay calm!" she told them. "We can't lose our guard when the cockpit shakes."

Angered, Jet pushes and pulls on the control wheel. "And this is retaliation for hitting us in the chest!' he yells. The Sky Icarus then slaps the robot in the head, sending it spinning.

"Ahh!" the robot screams. "My head rotational joint!" He then grabs it, readjusts it so that it is facing forward, then shoves the Sky Icarus closer to the airbase.

Firefly watches as the Sky Icarus gets closer to the base. She yells through her communicator. "You're getting dangerously close to the base," she warns. "Lure the enemy away to minimize damage."

"Obviously!" Jet yelled back.

The Sky Icarus pushed the robot back then runs past him away from the base.

"Come over here!" Jet yelled, moving the robot so that it performs the appropriate gesture.

"No, you come over here!" the robot insisted. "Get over hear and fight me like the little rangers that you are and not the cowards that you are not."

"No, you get over here!" Jet yells again. "If you want a fight, then come where the fight is."

The robot huffs and growls as he felt taunted to come to the Sky Icarus. "Fine. If you insist," he said before pointing his arm at the rangers. "And it looks like I'll have to bend the rules a bit because of this!" He then fires off several laser blasts at the Sky Icarus, knocking them back a little.

The cockpit shakes as the Sky Icarus gets hit.

"No fair!" Spitfire complained. "He promised no weapons other our body parts are permitted!"

The Sky Icarus sidesteps away from another barrage of attacks.

"If he bends the rules, we'd better do the same!" Fleetfoot said.

"But how?" Storm asks. "We've got nothing else!"

Spitfire looks at the keypad in front of her. It sounds like it has the key to solve their problem. She gets an idea in her head. "Hmm...are the designers really that clever?" she asks herself. Then she taps the code into the keypad. 1591.

Suddenly, it gets a sword and shield.

"Whoa!" Everyone else gasped in surprise.

"We've got a sword!" Jet exclaims.

"Is this the result of Babylonian technology?" Wave asks.

The Sky Icarus spins its sword around between its fingers.

"Hey, is that a sword?" the robot asks, pointing to the new weapon the Sky Icarus now holds. "If you're seriously thinking of using that, then I'm sorry, but this match is settled. You brought a sword to a gunfight. Take this as punishment!" He fire off another string of laser blasts.

"Look out!" Firefly warned.

Reacting to this, the Sky Icarus blocked the attack with its sword. All of the laser blasts were dissipated by the sword.

"What? The sword negated my blasts?" the robot gasps in shock.

The rangers take a moment to see what they did. Then, they look at the robot.

Spitfire spins her arm around, grabbing on to her shoulder with her other hand. "Looks like we're got ourselves a winning shot," she said. Then she resumes gripping on her control wheel. "Let's do this, everyone!" Then, she pushes it forward.

The Sky Icarus steps up to the robot and slashes away, knocking it away from the base. It then continues on. The robot tries to counter by shooting at it, but it negated those shots by holding up its shield. Then it gets up to the robot and gets back to work. A slice at the neck, a shield bump at the chest, and a kick to the legs.

Eventually, the robot stumbled back with his outer coating destroyed. He looks at his exposed circuits. "Now look at what you've done!" he yells. "You're going to pay for this!"

The Sky Icarus prepares for another strike, only to notice that its sword is glowing.

"Whoa!" Spitfire gasps. "The sword is getting a huge power surge!"

"Wha-? No!" the robot shrieks. "That doesn't look good! Abort! Abort! Activate shrinkage juice pumps now!" Then he gets a response from his master. "What do you mean that doesn't exist?"

"Alright," Jet said, growing a smirk as he grips on his control sticks tighter. "Time for the finisher!"

"Sky Icarus Sword!" everyone shouted. "Sky Strike!"

The Sky Icarus raised its sword skyward, gathering energy from the air, then charges forward holding the strike.

The robot looks ahead at his impending doom. "Huh?"

The Sky Icarus passes by the robot, slicing it in the process.

"Gahhhh!" the robot screams as explosions go all around him. "Megatron! You've prepared poorly!" He then fell to the ground, shrinking into a wrecked enemy plane in a giant explosion.

"Yeah!" everyone cheers.

"Alright! We did it!" Soarin cheered.

Firefly, Chuck, and the rest of the employees applauded the rangers for their work. "Great job, rangers," Firefly congratulated. "First robot defeated in your Megazord! Good thing that that robot didn't crash land in a populated area."

The Sky Icarus flexes in its position, showing off its impressive power.

* * *

"Marvelous work there, rangers," Firefly congratulated. "You know, I'm starting to think that this could be a possible part time job since you're just going around defending our people from these dangerous threats. Sure, this country has my daughter's team."

"And my son's," Chuck added. "But, that team of sixteen over there simply won't be enough. This new threat might be considered too much for them."

Firefly looks in the direction of where the rangers were sent off to after the destruction of their schools. She sighs as she looks to the mountains to the northeast. "They already have two major groups fighting against them. What, do you really think a third would be enough for a team like that?"

"They have sixteen rangers!" Wave pointed out. "Wouldn't three evil teams be fitting?"

"Considering the frequency of these attacks, I think another team might be needed to take care of these threats," Soarin said. "After all, these rangers have enough on their plate. They don't need more villains."

"Hey, just because they're large doesn't mean that three evil teams would be fitting for them," Fleetfoot said.

"I guess that means we're here to spread the load," Jet remarks. "Right?"

Spitfire pounded on her palm with her fist, empathizing every point she made. "Twenty-two total rangers," she said, brining her fist down on her palm. "Three evil teams. And one attack every few days. Yeah, we're really needed to give those guys a break."

"Alright, Skyrangers," Firefly declares. "Enough talking. You may return home now. Have a break for now. I will contact you for when there's another danger in the way. See you next time."

The rangers then wave goodbye.

"Bye, Firefly!" everyone said as they head out the door. "Bye, Chuck!"

Firefly and Chuck waved goodbye to everyone as well.

"Bye, Skyrangers," Chuck said. "Goodbye, Soarin. May we meet again!"

* * *

Megatron got furious when he heard that his soldier who he most recently sent out was defeated by a group of six teenagers who have barely any piloting experience.

"We have thousands of years worth of fighting experience," Megatron told everyone in the room. "We have developed powerful weaponry that proved effective against the Autobots. We even have an army ready to invade this planet. And yet, we're taken down by a team of measly kids."

Starscream, the advisor and second in command who Megatron always keeps a close eye on, leans closer to him. "I told you that going into this world was a bad idea," he said.

Megatron suddenly shot a intimidating glare at Starscream. "Silence, Starscream!" he shouted. "I've got my eye on you." Then he turns back to the soldiers who are there. "If this is what fighting in this world is like, then I must eliminate the rangers now! As soon as we can! Then, I will have no opposition when it comes to expanding my empire!"

"But, what about the others?" Starscream asks.

"As long as we form a stable alliance, we should be fine," Megatron assures everyone. Then he gazes at Starscream. "I'd better not have any backstabbers in my team."

Starscream pretended that he did not know what Megatron is talking about. "What?" he asks in a confused tone.

One of the robots stepped forward, expressing concern of the plan. "So. if we're going to attack the rangers, which team should we go for?" he asks.

Megatron smirks as he knew which of the two ranger teams is the easier target. "Heh," he said. "The less experienced one."

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

You can tell that this is a spiritual successor to Jetman, as nearly every aspect aside from the villains is based on something from that season. From the suits to the morpher to the main robot, these are one of many ties to Jetman featured on this series.

This series has got to be one of the hardest series for me to produce. While I am knowledgeable on characters from Sonic the Hedgehog and My Little Pony, I do not know the Transformers characters very well. I know Megatron is a charismatic leader and Starscream always has his comrades watching him carefully, but beyond these two most iconic of the Decepticons, that's it out of all of this faction. Considering that Transformers characters do not act the same across continuities, you may find that the Decepticons used are a bit different from their portrayal from their source material.

Notice that I only mentioned Decepticons. I know plenty about the Autobots and that they won't be joining along to fight their enemies.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters property of Sega

My Little Pony and Transformers characters property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers by Toei Company/Saban Brands

Spiritual successor of Jetman (Super Sentai Season 15)


	3. Episode 3: Immediate Danger

**Episode 3**

 **"Immediate Danger"**

* * *

Wake up, go to school, travel to the base, save the day. That's the lifestyle the Skyrangers were expecting to have during their service as rangers. While impractical due to their base being far out from their homes, at least they can tolerate the travel times.

Then someone in the Decepticons has the bright idea of directly attacking the schools in which these rangers are going to, reigniting fears of another school destruction just weeks after Emerald and Canterlot High has been destroyed. As a result, their mentors realized that this lifestyle is not optimal like the other ranger teams made it look, so they are forced to repeat what was done for the Gemrangers/Sonic Rainbooms: move their homes into the base.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

"The first planes of war were rolled out during the First World War at the beginning of the twentieth century," Mr. Wright said, going through another slideshow. "They were...primitive to say the least. They were powered by piston engines, and we all know how reliable they can be. They frequently failed during battles, which brought down many planes in a lot of battles. Piston engine failures were common back in the early days of aviation. Jet engines are so much more reliable than those piston engines. For every jet engine failure, there are over a hundred piston engine failures. Those early planes were notorious for their unreliability back in the day."

Soarin suddenly hears a faint noise coming from outside. It sounds like an airplane. "What was that?" he asks.

Suddenly, explosions go off on top of the building. Students shriek and hides under the table as the room shakes and debris begins to fall from the ceiling.

Mr. Wright realizes that this is happening again. "Oh no, not this again!" he yells. "I thought we had it bad enough when we lost two schools on the same day! All because the rangers attend these schools. I smell rangers in this room."

Spitfire got panicked when she hears this from her teacher. "Whoa there, Mr. Wright!" she yells. "Are you sure that you yourself is a monster? Are you...out to get us?"

"No, Miss Spitfire," Mr. Wright said, looking at Spitfire. "I am no monster. I'm pretty sure that whoever is attacking his school is out for you. Now go! Evacuate this building now!"

Spitfire opened her mouth to speak. "But Mr. Wright-" she began.

"Don't you dare interrupt me!" Mr. Wright shouted again. "Go! Get out of here! As fast as you can!"

Spitfire, Soarin, and Fleetfoot got out of their hiding place. Suddenly, the building shook again as explosions to off. Debris falls once again and the lights are going out. Everyone in the room shrieks once again.

Up above the school, several planes made several flybys, dropping bombs to the school below in an attempt to defeat the rangers.

"Hahaha!" one of them, the largest out of all of them, laughs. "Where are you, rangers?" he asks. "You know you can't hide from me forever!"

Spitfire then realizes that should they stay here, Pegasus High would be demolished, just like Emerald High School and Canterlot High School from just one month ago. This would reignite fears of another school containing rangers being attacked again, as the event itself was very recent and fresh in the public's eye. To prevent further damage, Spitfire looked at her friends. "Let's go!" she yells. Then, the three members of the Skyrangers evacuated the building.

Suddenly, the fire alarm goes off, startling everyone even more.

"Ignore the fire alarm, everyone," Mr. Wright reminded. "It's too dangerous to evacuate the building."

"But didn't you allow three of your students to get out?" one of the students asks.

"If they escape, the attacks will follow them," Mr. Wright explains, "thus leaving this building safe. Right now, it's too dangerous to get out. We'll have to wait until we get the call to leave from the principal."

* * *

In Diamond Secondary School, Jet and his friends were taking notes for an upcoming assessment when suddenly, the teacher's phone began to go off.

The teacher went up to answer it. "Hello?" she calls. Then she gets a horrifying response. "What? Mr. Wright from Pegasus High? What the-your school is under attack?"

Suddenly, the fire alarm goes off in the building, prompting everyone to get up.

"What now?" Wave asks. "Did somebody in the kitchen burnt something?"

Jet looks out the window and sees several approaching planes. They look dangerously close to the ground. "Uhh, I think the fire alarm was for a different reason," he said with wide, shocked eyes.

Wave and Storm turned towards the windows and sees what Jet is seeing.

"Oh no..." Wave gasps, covering her mouth with her hands. "Why?"

They witness a bomb being dropped from the passing plane, coming towards them. Several students run away from the window, but for some it was too late. The bomb impacted the window and exploded, shattering the nearby windows and creating a hole in the wall. Jet and his friends braced themselves for the resulting wind and dust.

Everyone shrieks and ducks under a desk, grapping onto the legs. Except for Jet, Wave, and Storm.

"Okay, this is getting dangerous real quickly," Storm admits.

"We're not even two weeks into being a ranger," Wave complained. "And already, this is happening?!"

Jet got furious that things escalated this quickly. They were expecting a normal life with these ranger missions sprinkled in between. Now, even staying in school might be too dangerous. In a fit of rage, he stomps his feet on the ground. "Forget this! I'm outta here!" he yells in a shrill voice. Then he starts running towards the hole in the wall before jumping out of it.

Wave reached out to her friends. "Jet!" she cries. Then she and Storm went after Jet, also jumping out of the resulting hole.

The room shakes again as explosions go off in another part of the school.

"Now stay calm, everyone," the teacher attacks will go away. "The rangers have escaped, so the attacks will surely follow them."

"Why?" a student asks.

"Whoever's attacking this school must be after the rangers," the teacher answers.

"What?" another student gasped, shocked to hear this happening again. "Those bloodthirsty enemies!"

Jet and his friends ran down the grounds of Diamond Secondary School. They look behind them at the planes as they continue to drop bombs at te school.

Wave breathes rapidly as she gasps for air. "Where should we go, Jet?" she asks.

Jet looked at his friends. "Our airbase is the safest place we can hide," he said in between breaths. "Let's hop on a train station and get to Sapphire Shores!"

"On it!" Storm replies.

The trio then heads off towards the nearest station.

One of the planes noticed that their targets are escaping.

"Hey! They're getting away!" one of the planes alerted.

"After them!" the other ordered.

The planes then head off towards the station.

* * *

The Sonic Rainbooms, also known as the Gemrangers, are perhaps the most well known ranger team in Columbia, possibly being the most famous ranger team in the entire Prism World. The huge size of the team coupled with their actions with and without their ranger powers have made this team very well known. This comes from the fact that this was once two teams that merged together.

The team consists of sixteen members, each paired up on what the two members have in common. There's the Speedy Leaders, the Smart Co-leaders, the Strong Muscles, the Wacky Duo, the Rose-Haired Girls, the White Supporters, the Gold-Eyed Boys, and the Dark Rangers. The Dark Rangers, consisting of Sunset and Shadow, are the most recent addition to the team. Shortly after their arrival, however, their schools are destroyed and they are escorted to a base in the mountains next to a village.

It's been a while since Firefly and Chuck has seen their children in person. They wish they can go and visit them, but their job is getting in their way. However, they don't have to wait very long until they see them again.

Morning transitions into noon as alarms blare off at the Columbian Ranger Base, where the Gemrangers are currently residing.

"Rangers!" Median, the team's mentor, notified. "We've gotten two attacks near Canterlot City and Diamond City!"

Sonic and Rainbow went into the command center, seeing two alerts blinking near two major cities. One is to the northwest of their current location, the other is to the southwest.

"Well, this is something I'd like to see," Sonic remarks. "Two attacks in two different places at the same time. And it's near our homes! How perfect..."

Rainbow clutched her fist. She's gotten a call from her mom earlier this week that their new allies reside in these two cities. "If that new ranger team that just showed up is under attack-" she began. Then she snaps out of it and decides to take immediate action. "Fine, let's help them out!"

The two ran off and got to the small garage, where their bikes are in, to their relief. They combine together, hop on, then speeded off westward towards the warning signals.

"Sonic!" Rainbow yelled. "You go south! I'll head north!"

"Deal!" Sonic agrees. "Let's split up!"

Their bikes then separate into individual bikes, where they speed off in different directions. Rainbow heads northwest to help out Spitfire and her friends, while Sonic heads southwest to deal with the enemies attacking Jet and his friends.

In a record smashing moment, this is the fastest time between a ranger team's establishment and an older team jumping in to help them out. Though only two members of the older team jumps into help and the newer team has performed only a few missions, this is still a record.

* * *

Spitfire, Soarin, and Fleetfoot are in a panic. Their school has been recently attacked and they're in a rush to catch the next train. They enter Pegasus Hill Station, the closest one to their homes.

Spitfire saw the lights blinking as the doors were about to close. She holds her arm out. "Hold the train!" she yells.

The train doors remain open for a few more moments, allowing Spitfire and her friends to hop in. Shortly after arrival, the doors close and the train departs southward.

One office worker who was on the train noticed that there are three teenagers who are having a seat, breathing heavily from running here. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?" he asks.

"The day was...canceled early...because some planes decided...to attack the school...we were attending," Soarin said, gasping for air.

The office worker is stunned to hear this, almost to the point of nearly falling down. "What?" he gasped as everyone around the rangers turn to look at them. "That's horrible! It's a month since Emerald and Canterlot High School has been destroyed. Is...is this happening again?"

Everyone in the train starts to develop worried and panicked looks.

To make sure they're clear, Fleetfoot decides to take a look outside. From the window, she can see those exact same planes heading towards them. "Oh dear," she said. "We've got company."

Spitfire and Soarin turn around to look outside the train. "What did you say?"

"There!" one of the planes pointed out. "They're getting away! Blast that train!"

The planes fly over the train and resumes dropping bombs on the train. They explode around the train, shaking the cars up and frightening everyone inside.

People are getting really concerned about of they are able to make it. Spitfire stands up to assure everyone. "Don't worry!" she said. "It'll be a while between attacks. In order to hit us, they have to drop bombs on us. And since they're faster than us, they have to loop around to get another chance."

This does not help is keeping everyone calm.

"I don't like the idea of being attacked once a minute from the same two guys," a woman cried.

Suddenly, a girl with prismatic hair riding on a flying bike showed up right next to the rangers.

"Hey Spitfire!" the girl called, catching everyone's attention. "Long time no see!"

Everyone was surprised to see one of the other rangers coming in to help out an ally.

Spitfire couldn't believe her eyes. "Rainbow?" she asks.

"She's here!" Soarin said, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

Rainbow smiled at her new allies. "So, I've heard that you've got trouble heading your way, right?" she asks. Before Spitfire could answer, Rainbow spotted the same planes flying overhead. "Don't worry. I can deal with them!" She then lifts her bike up to the speeding planes.

Spitfire, Soarin, and Fleetfoot watched as Rainbow tackled the attacking planes head on. Then they look at each other.

"You think she can handle this all by herself?" Fleetfoot asks.

One of the planes noticed one of the more experienced rangers and starts panicking. "Uh oh. We've got company!" he screams.

Rainbow transforms into her ranger form and pulls her sword out. "Hey! Get your hands off my friends down there!" she yells. Then she speeds up her bike to catch up with the planes and then begins to attack them.

* * *

Jet and his friends have reached Knothole Station, their next destination. Another train is leaving from here going northbound to Sapphire Shores shortly. As soon as the doors open, the trio runs off the train, pushing everyone they gets in their way aside.

"If this is what being a ranger looks like, then I regret accepting to be a part of this team," Jet said.

As they run, an explosion goes off at the roof of the station, sending debris crashing down into the ground below. People shrieked as the roof begins to fall apart. However, the trio did not flinch at the sound of the explosion. They managed to get on the train without much problems, except that they're sweating and in a panic despite them looking calm.

The train leaves with several passengers stranded outside due to the explosion interrupting them. They arrived a few seconds too late.

"Okay. I'll admit it," Wave said. "Being a ranger is way tougher than we thought. Maybe because we've never experienced what being a ranger is like until now."

Outside, Storm catches a glimpse of a blue blur speeding pass them. Then the blur returns, only to be replaced with a boy with spiky blue hair riding on a bike. Almost immediately, he recognized who that is. "Look! Over there!" he points out. "It's-"

Sonic smiles as he saluted to his allies. "Hey, Jet!" he said. "Long time no see!"

Jet pressed is face against the window as he saw a familiar face coming back, this time to help him and his teammates in a ranger situation. "Sonic?" he asks.

"He's here?" Wave asks.

Sonic opened his mouth, but then he catches several planes going over the train. Knowing that they are enemies (because what kind of military trooper would commit acts of terrorism on the people they're supposed to protect and serve?) he places his attention on them. "Hold on, you three!" he told them. "Let me deal with those planes that are attacking you!" He then lifted his bike up and transformed into his ranger mode. Then he speeds up, catching up to the attacking planes.

As Sonic flies near the planes. one of the robots looks over and sees an older ranger right there. "What?" he gasped. "But I thought more experienced rangers wouldn't be bothered to help out newer ones! What's up with rangers these days?"

Meanwhile, Sonic got a bit distracted over the fact that no one is piloting them. "No pilots?" he asks. "So you must be robots then." He then smirks as he prepares his arm. "Well, I've dealt with robots plenty of times before in the past few months." He then pulls out his sword. "Let me show you what I'm made of!"

One of the other planes looks over and sees his ally under attack by a more experienced ranger. "What the-?" he gasps.

The planes shakes as it gets hit. "Hey! Hands off!" he cries.

Jet clutched his fist as he saw a battle taking place above his head. "I really hope he succeeds," he said. "If it didn't that would suck for both him and us."

* * *

"Breaking news this morning," a reporter announced. "Minutes ago, two schools have been attacked by a group of mysterious planes that flew over the two schools and dropped bombs on them. Several sections of the school has been damaged an up in flames. In the wake of the destruction of two schools one month ago, this has people terrified about the dangers rangers bring into their everyday lives. Attacks on them could come in anytime and from anywhere. We'll update you with the latest information as soon as school officials contacted us. See you in a few minutes."

The radio is then turned off.

Firefly and Chuck were listening to the news on the radio, as they've gotten reports from several agents that something terrible has happened to the schools the rangers attend.

Firefly was shocked. "Oh my goodness," she said. "And I thought my daughter and her friends had it bad when Canterlot High was demolished."

"Me too," Chuck replies. "Except it effects my son and his friends."

One of the agents stepped up to the two founders. "Just what are the two schools that got attacked?" he asked.

Firefly wonders of this agent has gotten the memo from the other agents. She recalls the addresses of the houses she sent an invitation to. "I think there are Pegasus High, where some of Canterlot High's student were transferred to, and Diamond Secondary School," she answers. "Spitfire was one of those transferred students, right? If these two schools are the ones that got attacked, they might've escaped and are on their way here."

"Why don't you check?" Chuck asks.

Firefly nodded and she grabs her communicator. She holds it near her mouth and speaks to it. "Skyrangers! Do you copy?" she asks. "Respond to me if you hear this message."

No response.

"So?" Chuck asks.

Disappointed, Firefly sets her communicator down. "I think they're a bit to scared to respond," she said.

* * *

Inside the southbound train heading from Canterlot City to Sapphire Shores, Spitfire and her friends are frying very hard to keep everyone calm. Several explosions have happened around the train, almost derailing it. Now everyone is in a bit of an uproar in response to these threatening attacks. Everyone is running around, pounding on the doors, begging the train to stop, and holding on to their lives.

"Okay!" Spitfire roars. "Just calm down, okay? They are targeting us!"

"Yeah, but we're in their way!" a passenger complained. "We'll get hurt in their attempts of getting you."

"Besides," another added, "there's a high chance of this train being derailed because of the explosions going on around us. You're much better off hopping on a personal vehicle and hitting the road."

"It's a long drive from Canterlot City to Sapphire Shores," Soarin complained. "It'll be nearly an hour before we arrive there. Do you guys really expect us to keep our cool for an hour straight?"

"Don't forget traffic," Fleetfoot added. "If we slowed down even once, we're doomed. At least on the train, we are assured that there's plenty of space between the trains. they are schedule in a way that avoids time conflicts and collisions."

While everyone in the train is arguing with the rangers over their decision to use the train, Rainbow continues to fight the enemy planes, slicing at the wings in hopes of bringing them down.

One of the planes got infuriated when he saw his minions being brought down by a single girl who's completely exposed. "Would you stop it, girl?" he asks.

Rainbow grunted as she slices the plane with her sword. "No!" she yelled. "I will not! Let you! Take down! My! Allies!" With each pause, she slashes and raises her voice higher. Upon dealing the final strike, the left wing comes apart and the plane begins to veer left.

"Ahh! I'm going down!" the robot screams. Then it crashes down at the fields next to the tracks.

After downing one enemy planes, Rainbow turns to the other planes. "Who's next?" she asks, smirking at the other planes she's about to down.

One of the planes got frustrated over this veteran ranger coming in and defeating one of his minions with ease. "Forget those new rangers," he said. "After that veteran!"

The planes diverted their attention to Rainbow. Seeing that they are after new now, Rainbow lures them away from the train, still going south.

* * *

Just outside the city of Sapphire Shores, the northbound train from Emerald City comes speeding in. It won't be long before the rangers arrive at their destination.

"How much further until we reach Sapphire Shores?" Jet asks.

Wave looks outside to try to find a good reference point to calculate the distance remaining.

Suddenly, the voice in the train announces to its passengers, "Next stop: Sapphire Shores Station. Doors opening to the left. Arrive in two minutes."

Jet lets out a sigh of relief after he heard that. "Good," he said. "We just need to hold on a little bit longer."

Storm looks outside to the left and spotted the enemy planes going away from them, chasing after Sonic towards the airbase in the distance. "Wait, what are they doing?" he asks.

The planes flare up their circuits as they try to catch up with Sonic. "You're not getting away, ranger!"

Sonic looks back and taunted the planes going after him. "Try to catch me now!" he said. "Go ahead. Just try!"

The train continued onwards to Sapphire Shores Station as the enemy planes go after Sonic, as he is getting in their way.

* * *

Radar Chief Blackbird watched the radars and spotted several incoming signals.

"Guys, we have some unauthorized traffic going on near our airspace," Blackbird said.

Firefly looks at Blackbird for more information. "Where's it coming from?" she asks,

"Two directions," Blackbird answers. "One group from the south, the another from the north."

"What are they?" Chuck asks.

Blackbird has a peek outside the north windows. He can see planes heading their direction. "Planes," he answers. "They're planes that are dropping bombs on the ground. They're near the rangers."

Firefly recognized them as the same planes that attacked the two schools. Speaking of which, she gets this back into her mind. "Hold on," she said, reaching for the radio. "What does the news say now?"

Turning on the radio, she finds that the news has resumed their coverage of the incident of two schools.

"-have been seriously damaged from the bombings," the reporter continues. "Students are evacuating for their lives as the buildings burn down. Six students have been reported missing, though many say that the missing six are the newest rangers. They're not the same people as the large team that was relocated after their schools got destroyed. This is a recently emerged ranger team."

Firefly turns off the radio.

Chuck looks at Firefly. "So, are they talking about the Skyrangers?" he asks. "Our rangers?"

Firefly and Chuck exchanged looks for a moment.

"One more thing," Blackbird said in a worried tone. "Those planes...they're heading towards us!"

Firefly freaks out. "Oh no!" she exclaims. Then she grabs her communicator. "Activating defense turrets! Somebody take control of them!"

The airbase deploys turrets to deal with the trespassers.

* * *

Rainbow looks ahead and saw an airbase near the waters. She remembers from an earlier call from her mother that this is the airbase she decided to set up in and where nearly all operations of her new allies will take place. Seeing that this must be the destination her allies are after, she is initially excited. That is, until she saw some turrets pointing at the planes behind her.

"Uh oh," Rainbow said. "Better get lower." She then makes a descent into the runway below.

The planes watched as Rainbow moved down. "What is she doing?" one of them asks.

Another hears sounds of laser blasts coming from ahead. They look ahead and freak out. "Look out!" another plane screams. And then several of them gets hit several times.

As the turrets continue to fire at the trespassers, Firefly spotted out the window a rainbow haired girl riding on a bike. She recognized who that is almost immediately. "Rainbow...have you really..." she began. Then she grabs her communicator and yells at it. "Don't fire at that dot in the sky!"

The turret operators got confused at first. "What? Why?" they ask.

Firefly pointed at Rainbow as she comes in to make a landing. "That's my daughter," she explains. "She's riding on her flying bike, a gift I gave her."

Chuck looks outside to the south and spotted a familiar blue blur making a landing. "Oh, and here comes my son as well," he said. Then he spotted several more enemy planes. "And more trespassers."

Firefly turns to the south as she speaks into her communicator. "Turrets operators!" she yelled. "Turn around and fire at these approaching trespassers! But whatever you do, don't target Sonic! He's the blue one hovering just near them!"

"Yes ma'am!" the turret operators responded.

The turrets turn around and fire at the other planes just as the enemy planes crashes down into the ground.

Several laser blasts are fired at the enemy planes, and one by one, they are fallen.

"Useless minions," the last remaining plane grumbles. "They keep on missing and they drop down to a few laser blasts to the wings. Looks like their weapons are a lot different than the ones we're used to. I have no choice but to do this. Activating embiggening pumps!"

Sonic landed his bike like he would an airplane. he touches down rear wheel first then brings the front down. He puts on the brakes to accelerate his slowdown. After a while, he comes to a complete stop. At the same time, he reunites with his friend Rainbow.

Rainbow was surprised to see Sonic arrive at this exact location at the exact same time. "Whoa! Sonic!" she said, breathing for air. "I can't believe that we came here at the same time."

"Yeah. What a surprise," Sonic replies. Then he and Rainbow got off their bikes, looking around the airbase. "So, this is where our parents are at? Is this their base?"

"Umm...we have a problem guys!" Median warns.

Firefly and her coworkers watched as a giant robot touches down at their base. "That robot dares to turn giant before anyone transforms?" she asks. "Someone did not study the basics of being a ranger, both good and evil. Someone violated the one rule of battling: never escalate the battle too soon."

"Whoa!" Sonic gasps as he and Rainbow saw a giant robot appearing over them. "Giant transforming robots!"

Rainbow frowns at the sight of the robot. "I've got a bad feeling about this," she mumbles.

"Fear the might of Demolisher!" the robot announces.

Rainbow checks her remaining time she can spend in her ranger mode before having to recharge. She has a handful of minutes remaining. "Aww, come on!" she groans. "We just spend nearly all of our allotted ranger time only for this to show up?"

Sonic doesn't know how long they can survive against this. Who knows how long it'll take to defeat this giant robot, let alone defeat it. Their remaining ranger time might not be enough to stop this. Wanting to preserve their remaining ranger time for another moment, they transform back into civilian mode, hop on their bikes, combine them, then flies off away from the robot.

* * *

The two trains arrive at the station at conveniently the same time. The six rangers departed the trains they were riding on then meet up outside the station.

Spitfire looks ahead, relieved to see the streets of her destination city. "Phew!" she said. "We're finally here in Sapphire Shores!"

Jet holds on to his head, feeling the pain from inside. "That felt like it lasted longer than it really is," he said. "The stress is slowing my perception of time!"

Spitfire turns to her friends and ally. "Well, we have no time to waste!" she told them. "We'd better get to the airbase now!"

The rangers then run down the path that will lead them to the airbase.

On the way there, they got a call from the airbase.

"Rangers! We're under attack!" Firefly notified them. "There's a giant robot monster stomping around near our grounds."

"What? That fast?" Soarin gasped. "But we've not even morphed in our-ahhh!" He screams as he grabs his head. "This is hurting my head!"

"You need to get there as fast as you can!" Firefly told them.

"But how?" Wave asks, speaking into her morpher. "We've got no other modes of transportation other than running!"

"There is a way to get there faster," Firefly answers, "and that's is by using your ranger forms. Remember what I said about this being the upgraded version of Jetman? Well, since that team has the ability to fly and glide, you should be able to do it as well! There are wings attacked under your armpit. Just spread your arms out and fly."

"She said it," Spitfire told her friends. "Let's do this, everyone!"

Holding their right arm in front of them, they swing their arm so that it makes contact with the bottom of the morpher, where the button is.

"Go! Skyranger!" they shouted.

They press the button and the wings unfurl themselves as well as the head popping out. A light comes out of the pentagon, putting them in their ranger suits. As soon as they are in their ranger form, they soon find themselves off the ground, gliding.

"Whoa!" Storm said, flapping his arms and kicking his legs as he finds himself lifted off the ground with his ranger powers. "Wha-whoa!"

Fleetfoot is a bit freaked out about flying above the ground with her own powers. "This is getting weird!" she said.

"Ahh!" everyone screams as they glide their way to their destination.

* * *

Demolisher runs after Sonic and Rainbow as they fly away from them on their bikes.

"Get back here, you veteran rangers!" Demolisher said as he chases after the two rangers, swatting his hand in an attempt to knock them out of the sky.

Firefly looks at the clock and wonders how much longer it would take before the Skyrangers would arrive. She is starting to lose her patience when it comes to emergency. With each passing second that she uses watching her daughter and her friend's son in danger, her tolerance for waiting waned. Not much long after, she snaps. "I can't wait any longer," she said, covering her face. "If we won't stop this from progressing, then our base will be demolished!"

Chuck gritted his teeth. "I can't believe I'm doing this," he said. He then took desperate measures and grabs Firefly's communicator, speaking into it. "We need Sky Icarus power, now!"

Suddenly, the doors of the hangar opens up, revealing six planes with the heads of birds. Each of which is colored in either a primary color or a secondary color.

"What's that?" Sonic said, pointing at the planes as they roll out into the runway.

"Are those...planes?" Rainbow asks.

Meanwhile, the Skyrangers are approaching the airbase up ahead. They needed to travel just a little more to reach their destination.

"There it is!" Soarin pointed. "It's just up ahead!"

Spitfire grew a determined look on her face. "Okay. Just a little bit farther and-" she began, then she stopped herself upon seeing the giant robot that' stomping around nearby. "Uh..."

"Is that one of the planes that targeted us?" Jet asks.

Demolisher hears some voices coming from behind him. "Huh? What is behind me?" he asks. Then he turns around and finds several rangers that are approaching him. "Oh, it's those rangers who I tried to hunt down. And they're right there. Nice."

Spitfire panicked. She and her team needs to turn now. But, she also spotted the Sky Machines at the distance.

"Rangers!" Firefly said. "Get ready to be teleported to your Sky Machines!"

"Got it," Spitfire replies.

Demolisher held his arms wide, getting ready to crush the rangers between his hands. "I'm going to get you, rangers!" he declares. Then he clapped his hands together. "Ha! That was easier than I thought." Then he opened his hands and finds no bodies. "What? Where'd you go?"

* * *

The Sky Machines form the Sky Icarus again. The Red Eagle forms the chest, the Green Hawk forms the waist and upper legs, the Blue Falcon and the Purple Swallow form the right and left arms respectively, and the Cyan Swan and Yellow Albatross form the right and left legs respectively. The wings of the Blue Falcon and the Purple Swallow detach from the main body, forming a shield that goes at the back of the Sky Icarus.

With everything in place, the Sky Icarus is ready for action.

* * *

The Skyrangers find themselves in the head of the Sky Icarus again in their usual seats.

"Whoa!" Storm gasps, nearly jumping from his seat. "We're in the cockpit again!"

"How'd did this happen?" Fleetfoot wondered.

"Thank Babylonian technology for this!" Jet answers.

"Alright team," Spitfire said, getting the grips on her controls. "Let's take our revenge against this transforming plane robot!"

Demolisher then finds the rangers piloting the Sky Icarus.

"Trying to hide in your giant robot won't be enough to save you!" Demolisher told them. Then he charges in, attacking them in their giant robot.

* * *

As the fight between two giant robots continue right in front of their eyes, Sonic and Rainbow has the urge to help these new rangers out.

"Man, just looking at this fight makes me want to help them out, even if they're not a part of our team," Rainbow said.

"Question is, how?" Sonic asks. "We can't just bring our Megazord over here. That's a little far for that giant thing to travel."

Rainbow pondered a little more. "Even if we were to morph, we used so much of the alloted time that we may return to civilian mode before we got a chance to do anything," she said. "There has to be something else we can do."

Sonic looks into the hangar and spotted something. "Wait? What's that?" he asks.

This got Rainbow's attention. She runs up to Sonic, looking into the hangar. There, she sees the same thing. "Are those...planes?" she asks.

Inside the hangar there are two additional planes. One is a red and white biplane. The other is a blue and yellow fet fighter.

Meanwhile, Demolisher is wrecking the Sky Icarus, knocking it down to the ground with a powerful punch. The Skyrangers scream as their robot fell on its back.

"It's no use," Demolisher told them. "You're useless against me. Now, prepare to fall in the hands of me! Demolisher! Haha!"

"Is there any way our allies can help us now?" Spitfire asks.

Jet pulls hard on his control stick. "We have to get back up," he said, his voice sounding a little strained. "We have to keep on fighting! We can't lose to this beast!"

Back at the hangar, Sonic and Rainbow got on the two planes, with Sonic getting on the red and white biplane, while Rainbow got on the blue and yellow jet fighter.

"Okay," Sonic said, rubbing his hands. "Let's see what these things can do."

Rainbow recalls her days of playing with a flight control stick the last time she went on a tour of a museum. "If I remember correctly, we throttle up our engines until we reach an optimal speed-" she began.

Suddenly, the planes start to move by themselves, much to the surprise of their pilots.

"Wait, is this thing moving by itself?" Sonic asks.

Rainbow looks around at her surroundings. "Uhh...how can a machine move by itself without any input from me?" she asks.

* * *

Back at the control tower, traffic controllers report in the latest takeoffs.

"SR-01 Tornado and SR-02 Hurricane have taken off," a traffic controller reported. "And we've gotten a pilot on board to perform the actions."

Firefly and Chuck watch as the two planes take off into the air.

"Perfect!" Firefly responded. "Let's hope that this helps the Skyrangers out."

* * *

Back at the fight scene, the Sky Icarus was having difficulties fighting against its opponent, Demolisher. They had a wrestling match near the airfield of the airbase.

"I'm going to turn you into a pile of rubble!" Demolisher declares.

"Not...in this...fight..." Spitfire said, strained from pushing on the control wheel hard.

"We could use some help here!" Soarin said, panicking about the current situation.

"But what kind of help?" Wave asks. "From our allies?"

Suddenly, the Tornado and Hurricane planes slide onto the shoulders of the Sky Icarus, giving it two new components.

Demolisher spotted that the Sky Icarus has gained two new Zords. "Wait, what are those on your shoulders?" he asks.

The others looked around.

"What?" Jet exclaims. "Since when are there more planes added in this air fleet?"

Soarin takes a peek at the plane on the right shoulder. "I think I can see someone in there," he said.

"Who is it?" Fleetfoot asks.

"I can't tell," Soarin replies. He then squints, and that's when the picture gets clearer. "Hold on...is that...Sonic?"

Jet was shocked to hear that Sonic is with them on the Sky Icarus. "Wait, so he's here?" he exclaims, holding his jaw down. "The one who helped us out?"

Wave looks over the left shoulder and finds a prismatic haired girl at the pilot's heat. "That must be Rainbow Dash," she said. "She's here as well!"

"Can we talk to her?" Fleetfoot asks.

Wave watches her team's allies, seeing if they are responding. They seem to be talking, but they can't hear each other from here. "I don't think we can talk with them," she answers. "I doubt that they're using the same channels as us."

"Watch out, rangers," Firefly warns.

The rangers look ahead and spotted Demolisher punching them in the chest. They get knocked back, causing all of the cockpits to shake.

"Hahaha!" Demolisher mockingly laughs. "Oh, you silly rangers. Do you think additional bits to your giant robot will save you? Like the other dozen times?"

"Oh yeah?" Jet asks as he types in the code. "How do you like this? Stratos Sword! Unleash!"

Suddenly, the Sky Icarus gains a sword, along with equipping its shield.

Sonic and Rainbow gawk in awe as they find that their allies are not so different when it comes to the giant robots they piloted. Sure, it is made out of six parts like their own, but they use the exact same type of weapon?

"Whoa! They have a sword as well?" Sonic asks.

"It's just like our Megazord," Rainbow remarks. "Only, its not a part of the Megazord itself. It's just summoned out of thin air!"

"Weird," Sonic replies.

The Sky Icarus takes a slash at Demolisher across the chest. It then delivers a few more swings and jabs, each targeting the chest. The two giants stomp around the battlefield as it progresses.

Whlie is allies were busy commanding their robot, Sonic looks around the control panel he's been provided. "Okay, what do these buttons do?" he asks. Then he starts tapping away, trying to figure out the functions of the buttons. He then, unknowingly, presses a large, red, and white button.

Suddenly, the propeller on the Tornado opens up, revealing a Gatling gun. It shoots out laser pellets at Demolisher, who stumbles away in reaction to these hits.

"Ahh!" Demolisher screams. "Since when do they hide miniguns in a plane?!"

"Sonic! Cut it out!" Median ordered. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Is it really nessarely to have all these near useless buttons laying around?" Rainbow asks as she presses random buttons around her. One of them is a large, blue, and yellow button.

Suddenly, missile silos appear out of the sides of the Hurricane.

Spitfire watches as her allies fool around with their controls and buttons. "They don't know what they're doing at this point," she remarks.

Demolisher sees the missiles pop out of the Hurricane. "Huh? Missiles?" he asks.

The missiles fire out of the Hurricane, hitting Demolisher and sending him stumbling and screaming.

Rainbow is baffled at what she had done. "Okay, something strange is going on in these planes," she said. "What's up with them?"

Demolisher growls at the rangers. "You sneaky rangers," he growls. "You're pulling tricks out left and right. How dare you?"

"Oh yeah?" Sonic asks. "How about this again?" He presses on the red and white button he pressed before.

The Tornado and Hurricane planes fire pellets and missiles at Demolisher, sending him back screaming and yelling. The damaages have got to him and he collaspes on the ground, covering his severly damaged chest.

"Well, they did most of the work for us," Spitfire said. "Time for the finisher!"

"Go! Sky Strike!" everyone shouted.

The Stratos Sword glows, indicating a surge of power ready to be unleshed. Seeing as this is a bad sign, Demolisher panics.

"Uh oh..." Demolisher uttered. Then he transformed into plane mode and tries to lift himself off the ground in an attempt to get away. He found himself unable to move. "Come on, engines!" he whined. "Get me moving! Don't tell me that I'm so damaged that I can't escape! Why?"

The Sky Icarus steps up to the helpless Demolisher.

"Time's up, you destructive plane," Jet declares. "Hope you enjoy those dying gasps for air."

The Sky Icarus points its Statos Sword down and slams it through Demolisher. Demolisher gives out a final scream in pain before going silent. The plane soon goes up in flames.

The rangers cheered for the success of their mission.

"They did it!" Rainbow said happily.

"I knew our allies can pull it off," Sonic replies.

"Yes!" Soarin cheers. "We made it here and defeated our chaser."

"And it's thanks to our allies that we are able to make it here," Jet added.

"They're so helpful today, aren't they?" Spitfire asks her friends in a relaxed tone. "Let's congratulate them on the way to boss' office."

The Sky Icarus stands victorious over its defeated enemy.

* * *

The Skyrangers plus two of their allies walk down the hallway towards the office of the founder.

"So, brother," Soarin said, looking at Sonic. "How was our Sky Icarus? Was it fun to be the shoulder mounted weapons?"

"I don't know what's going on," Sonic replies. "All I did was hop on the plane and it flew itself into your Megazord's shoulder."

"Same goes with me," Rainbow added. "It was as if those plane shad a mind of their own."

The others laughed and Spitfire patted Rainbow on the shoulder.

"Well, congratulations, Sonic and Rainbow," Spitfire said. "You're now a Skyranger."

"Wait, what?" Sonic and Rainbow reacted.

The Skyrangers entered the office expecting to have a word with Firefly and Chuck. Instead, they found that these two are standing in front of the doors waiting for their loved ones.

Firefly had her eyes sparkling when she saw her daughter there. "Rainbow!" she calls, running up to her.

Rainbow was amazed to see her mother there. "Mom!" she called back.

Firefly then gave Rainbow a big hug. It's been a while since they last saw each other. Even after going through several potentially life threatening missions, Firefly is relieved to see that her Rainbow Dash is still alive and well.

Sonic approached Chuck, who is smiling at him. Chuck brushes his hands against his son's hair. "Good to see you, son," he welcomed back. "I really miss you."

Sonic smiles at his father. "Miss you too, dad," he replies.

Chuck then gave Sonic a tight hug. Sonic was a bit uncomfortable at first, but then accepted the hug as it came from a family member. After a few seconds, he tries to free himself from his father's manly hug.

The Skyrangers watched as they saw two families reunited after over a month of being apart.

"Aww...," Fleetfoot said, her heart touched warmly by the sight of the two founders of this agency welcoming back the two leaders of an allied ranger team.

Spitfire then remembered her family, and how supportive they are as she grows up. She remembers them being pilots. "This makes me wish my dad was an employee of this agency," she observes.

Moments later, the Skyrangers along with their allies waited for the latest updates from both Pegasus High and Diamond Secondary School. To pass the time, Sonic and Rainbow performed interviews on each of the six members, asking them about their life before being caught into this, what Pegasus High School is like, and see what other friends these six have got.

Spitfire reveals that the culture of Pegasus High is not very different from Canterlot High, due to the two schools being a part of the same school district. While the attitude is familiar, the layout is not, creating a weird feeling where it's familiar and foreign at the same time. Spitfire admits that she got lost wandering the halls several times. She also mentions that she hasn't made a lot of close friends lately. The only ones she really hangs out with regularly are Soarin and Fleetfoot, both of which are her current teammates.

Jet has stated that since breaking their schools losing streak, the morale of Diamond Secondary School has changed drastically. In a few months after the last Columbia Games, this school has proven itself as a competent school with competent students. It is now no longer the laughing stock that it once was just a few years ago. Now, other schools are terrified about this joke, now seeing it as the competent school that once stood a few decades ago. However, while respected for saving the school from becoming a laughing stock, finding new friends is still a challenge for Jet, Wave, and Storm. They haven't made a lot of friends lately, or any friends, aside from their teammates.

After several minutes of waiting and interviews, Firefly has gotten the updates from the two attacked schools.

"Okay, Skyrangers," Firefly said. "Listen up. We evaluated the damages done to your schools, and we've concluded that keeping you here is far safer to civilians than keeping you in your homes."

"What?" everyone reacted.

"This again?" Sonic and Rainbow exclaims.

"Diamond Secondary School and Pegasus High School have stated that the damaged parts of the schools will be closed for reparations," Firefly said. "In addition, we wanted to keep both you and your fellow civilians safe."

"Things are getting too risky when there's so many things that can strike on any given day," Chuck noted. "The enemy will target the rangers, along with anyone who happens to be in their way. And with so many people around you, that's a lot of injuries and potential deaths. As a result, you'll no longer attend your schools. Instead, you will be taught by our tutors on this base."

"Rooms will be provided for you in the dormitory," Firefly stated. "They're used by agents and pilots from distant places. However in this case, we'll make an exception for you six Skyrangers. From now on, you'll be staying in those rooms." Then she turns to the agents in the room. "Guys, show these rangers the way to the dormitory. Except those two. They already had a place to stay...somewhere else."

The agents saluted. "Yes ma'am!" they said. Then they guided the Skyrangers the way to the dorm rooms. Sonic and Rainbow watched as their allies leave.

"Rainbow M. Dash," Firefly called.

Rainbow turns to her mother. "What is it mom?" she asks.

"I've been thinking," Firefly said, pondering about what she should do. "Ever since you and Sonic saved our rangers from harm, I've been thinking about including you two as extra Skyrangers. Are you in?"

"What?" Rainbow asks. Then she and Sonic exchanged looks before going back to Firefly. "No!"

"Even with pretty long times between attacks, I'm don't think I'm joining anytime soon," Sonic stated.

Chuck leans closer to his son, wondering why he would refuse to hang out with his father for a little longer. "Oh really?" he asks.

Sonic opened one eye, looking at his father. "Yeah," he answers. "Being a member of one team is fine enough. But being a leader of one team and a member of another? Nope! Sign me out!"

Chuck was pretty sure that Sonic is trying to find reasons why he shouldn't be included. "Really?" he asks. "I swear you got addicted to those flight simulator games with the included flight control stick. Surely, with those built in piloting skills, would you mind of you join?"

Sonic then remembers that he played flight simulators...with replicas of the cockpit. He turns to his father. "What?" he asks.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Ladies and gentlemen, the fastest time between a ranger team's foundation and a team up with another ranger team. Three episodes! Try to beat that! Though, admittedly, it isn't a full team up since only two members out of the sixteen members of the Gemrangers got to help out the Skyrangers, and that was during the travel between their schools and the Sapphire Shores Airbase. An actual team up might not happen until later, if at all. With a total of twenty-two active rangers, it can get complicated really fast.

Two heroic families reunited for the first time in weeks, though that's because the founder's children decided to go ahead an intercept the two attacks from near their home cities. Lucky them.

This one took a long time for me to publish, but not for the reasons you might expect. This one's written through a major storm, and since the two auxiliary planes are named after wind storms, it might be a little insensitive to casually refer to them. Due to this (and their pilots not visiting their allies very often), the Tornado and Hurricane will not make future appearances.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters property of Sega

My Little Pony and Transformers characters property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers by Toei Company/Saban Brands

Spiritual successor of Jetman (Super Sentai Season 15)


	4. Episode 4: To Crack an Egg

**Episode 4**

 **"To Crack an Egg"**

* * *

The Decepticons fighting against another group of rangers has gotten the eye of some Dr. Eggman. He proposes an alliance with them in helping them wipe away the rangers. In exchange, the Decepticons will loan him one of their robots to be piloted. Whenever he's not fighting against his main enemies, he'll be fighting against the Skyrangers.

As the Skyrangers begin to settle in their now homes for now, the first mission of this kind occurs in the nearby city of Sapphire Shores.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

After the failed attempt at defeating the fledgling Skrangers due to two veterans who happen to be the children of their mentors, Megatron starts to think that maybe this plan isn't going as well as he originally plan. He thought that going into another world and invading that instead was going to be easy and a world filled with inexperienced rangers are easy targets. Unfortunately, he seems to have made the mistake of assuming that the rangers there are slow learners. That turns out not to be the case.

He assumes that his greatest enemies, the Autobots, are probably waiting for him and his allies back at the Machine World. Why they did not simply follow him remains a mystery, but for now, he's stuck in the Prism World trapped by the very plan he conducted.

A meeting was announced in his throne room. An army of Decepticons stands before him.

"Okay, Decepticons," Megatron began. "Listen up! These humans of this world have different weaponry than our own. As a result, we will be easily defeated by their weapons and our weapons will probably be useless against them. Despite metal being much stronger then flesh, our weapons still fail."

His minions went into an uproar. They were mad that even though they have thousands of years of fighting experience behind them, they were defeated by humans who probably have a few decades of fighting experience, or maybe they were preparing for this for years without their knowledge.

"Yes, I know it's embarrassing!" Megatron roars. "Now stop complaining! We need to make some upgrades to counter their plans."

"But, who will attack them in place of us?" Starscream wonders.

"I believe that would be me," someone said.

Megatron looks up and spotted an egg shaped flying vehicle going towards him. His minions react by pointing their weapons at the flying machine. The dome opens up, revealing a man with a egg-shaped body in a red, white, and yellow suit. He wears concealing glasses and has a bushy mustache.

"Who are you, intruder?" Megatron asks. "State your reason for being here at once!"

The man inside bows down to Megatron. "My name is Dr. Robotnik," the man introduces himself, "commonly referred to as Eggman. I am the son of Gerald Robotnik, who you know assisted an escaped robot into expanding their reach. That is, until those meddling teens came in and blasted him out of the living dimension."

Megatron gets interested, even grinning upon hearing that this guy also fighting the rangers. "So, you have a grudge against them, I see," he said.

"That's not all," Eggman continued. "These teens who killed my father also bore offspring. Ranger offspring. Their children are the new rangers."

"How long have you've been fighting them for?" Megatron asks.

"I've been fighting them since last year," Eggman answers. "I've been planning this for a long time, ever since my father was killed. I gained two allies along the way, both of them having fought rangers before. And now, you came along and caught my attention."

The robots lowered their weapons upon realizing that they gained an ally.

Megatron leans forward towards Eggman. "Hmm, you seem to be a ally with great potential," he said. "Fine. Now that you're with us, what do you want us to do for you?"

Starscream turns around with his back towards the discussing Eggman and his master.

"Simple," Eggman replies. "Bring me one of your kind."

* * *

In the days following the attack on their school, Spitfire and her allies are moved to Sapphire Shores in the airbase. They will be kept here until the Decepticon threat is over, as well as all other threats that are present at the time. Under the security that will shoot down any unauthorized trespassers, their studies will continue.

At the top floor of the dormitories, the Skyrangers are sitting on some couches, talking to each other about their current situation.

"Well, so much for having a normal life," Spitfire said. "I was expecting to have one with these kinds of missions sprinkled in during my normal day."

Jet vents out a grumbling noise. "So, we're just like Sonic and his allies," he said, "in that he and his team were escorted to a base shortly after their schools got destroyed."

"Don't forget Rainbow Dash," Soarin added. "She's the other significant member of that team. Doesn't help that she and Sonic came in to help us as we were escaping our schools."

Something then came into Spitfire's mind. "Speaking of school..." she began. She turns to one of her new friends, Wave, to ask her a favor. "Wave. Give us the news update."

Wave reached into her backpack and pulled out her laptop, her personal one. The one issue by her school has been returned like all the rangers, so her only option right now is to use her personal one she brought along. She logs in and pulls up a news article that she kept to show to everyone. The team gathers around her as she reads out a brief summary of the article.

"Yesterday, two Columbian schools were attacked once again shortly after a new ranger team has risen," Wave began. "Speculators have stated that these two schools were the ones the new rangers attended. In the wake of the destruction of both Emerald High and Canterlot High School, these attacks reignited fears of schools having rangers walking around in their premises. People are starting to fear that should that have student rangers, they shall be escorted out immediately." Then she closes her laptop. "There. I summarized that for you so that you don't have to listen to my voice for very long. Got that?"

"Wait, so these scares of rangers being in school..." Storm said. "...They have not disappeared yet?"

Spitfire sighs. "Look, that incident was nearly a month ago," she said. "Weeks have passed since then. Do you really expect everyone to forget about it?"

Storm ponders for moment. "Uh...I do," he answers.

Spitfire covers her face with her hand, shaking with disapproval.

"Yes, Storm can get a bit stupid at times," Wave reminded.

Jet looks outside towards the city of Sapphire Shores. He sighs as he watches the sun go down. "I've only been to Sapphire Shores a few times in my life," he said. "I can't quite remember when...maybe during a friend's birthday party or something? Just living in this new city has me itching for adventure." He then turns around at the team. "How about we explore the place the following day? See what this place has to offer."

"Like what?" Fleetfoot asks, getting excited to hear.

Jet sets his backpack down and reaches into it. "Like some sort of skateboarding park!" he said as he pulls out his skateboard.

"Whoa!" Soarin yelped, nearly falling over on the couch.

"Jet, did you-" Wave opened her mouth to say.

"That's right!" Jet said as he rolls around the lounge on his skateboard. "Jet Hawk here! Ready to show off his boarding skills!"

Some members of the organization watch as Jet rolls around on his skateboard. They shake their heads with disapproval.

Meanwhile, Spitfire has her jaw dropped as she watches Jet being so enthusiastic over a skateboard of all things.

Wave leans over and whispers into Spitfire's ear. "This is why he's so excited over being on a hoverboard during the Columbia Games," she said.

Spitfire gazes over to Wave. "Is he really?" she asks.

"Here's Jet!" Jet continues to shout. "Rolling around in the lounge!"

The team watches as Jet continues to roll around on his skateboard. Then they look to where he is heading and starts to freak out. Jet stares at them, wondering why they look so worried. Then he hits someone, flinging him off his skateboard. He rubs his back, easing the pain. He looks up, only to find Firefly there looking down on him.

"Jet...take your board elsewhere," Firefly said. "This lounge isn't big enough for skateboards."

Jet smiles, nervously laughing.

Firefly smiles back. Then she turns to the Skyrangers. "Okay, that's it. Get to your rooms, rangers," she orders.

* * *

As night falls, Spitfire lays down on her bed, the bet for her dorm room within the base. While its usually reserved for employees who live far off and can't be bothered to travel there by any means, due to recent events six of them are now housing the six Skyrangers. Conveniently, there are six rooms for every floor, so the rangers are close together even during nighttime.

"I can't believe that this is my first night here," Spitfire said. "I'm just like those who live in their workplace in the nearby dorm rooms. Except that I'm a ranger and a teen and these guys are normal members and are adults. But some things just have to be done."

In another room, Jet is rolling his skateboard with his feet as he sat there on his bed. "Man, is there anything we can do between missions?" he asks. "I'm getting bored here.

In another room, Wave is trying to sleep with a red nightlight turned on. Even with the light helping to calm her down, she is still awake. "Ugg, even with the red tint, I still don't feel sleepy," she said. "I wonder if the stress that comes with being a ranger is keeping me awake." Laying on her bed, she lets out a sigh.

Eventually, everyone fell asleep, though they did so much later than usual.

* * *

At the Decepticon's base, Megatron presents Eggman with one of his own minions: a sleek black robot.

"Maybe this will do," Megatron said. "Meet Blitzwing! But you may call him Blitz. He can transform into a robot mode, a tank mode, and a plane mode."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Egghead," Normal Blitz said.

"It's Eggman," Eggman corrected the robot. "Dr. Eggman. Get it?"

"My apologizes, mister," Normal Blitz said. Then, suddenly, his head spins around to one with a much angrier face. "Command me and I will crush the rangers you seek!" Hothead Blitz roars out. Then his face changes again. "Ooh! I love the taste of crushed metal in mercury juice!" Strange Blitz said.

Eggman stared at Blitz with a puzzled look.

"He's like that all the time," Megatron reminded.

Eggman shakes his head. "I'm afraid that I'll have to pass on this," he said. "His mood swings too wildly for my liking. The three modes are cool, but a robot with a personality problem isn't what I'd like to see."

Megatron understands that isn't the most stable and reliable of all his minions. "Oh? So you don't like this?" he asks. "Fine. Here. Have a version without a sentient mind." He presses a button and out comes a Blitz that is stationary. "It has the same functionality, but without the mood swinging personality."

Eggman gladly accepts the deal. "Perfect!" he said. "I will take it."

"Good," Normal Blitz said. "Please be advised that our bodies contain an embiggening fluid that, when ingested, makes the drinker grow to a giant size. While the fluid is inside this robot itself, the effects do not activate unless it reaches the processing core, where the fluid will activate."

"You mean the engine," Eggman corrected.

Normal Blitz sees that the terminology he is using doesn't line up with the ones humans use. "Right," he said, correcting himself. "The engine, expect the engines are modified to take advantage of the-"

Megatron is getting a bit impatient when he sees that the non-sentient clone has been sitting there and it is still not taken. "Just get what this man came here for!" he yells.

Blitz switches into his strange personality. "Oh! Did I drag on?" he asks.

"Yes you did!" Megatron yells, pounding on his arm again.

Eggman then hops on to the Blitzwing aircraft and transforms it into plane mode as it flies off into the distance. A door opens up, allowing the plane to leave,.

Starscream then walks up to Megatron to give him a little nudge. "So, when will I get out and fight the rangers?" he asks.

Megatron lets out a displeased grunt. "When I tell you so, Starscream," he answers. "That is...never."

"What?" Starscream gasps. "But...why?"

"Come on, Starscream," Hothead Blitz said, pointing at him. "You know what you did before, do you?"

Starscream looks confused. "What do you mean you know what I did?" he asks.

Megatron has learned not to trust Starscream unless it is absolutely necessary. He only brought in a few of his allies while he was escaping the Machine World, and so is waiting for the others to arrive, waiting for their time to be sent out. Until that happens, he is holding back his advisor, ironically not giving any helpful advice.

* * *

Spitfire was peacefully sleeping, and is about to wake up within the next hour or so. Her awakening comes in much sooner then she expected, as suddenly, her morpher began to ring and vibrate, waking her up.

"Rise and shine, rangers!" Firefly cheerfully announces.

Spitfire got up from her bed, rubbing her eyes. "Ugg...is it really necessary to get up this early?" she asks. Then she looks outside. "I can barely see the sun over the horizon at this point."

"It's wintertime right now," Firefly explains. "It's a common sight to see the sun over the horizon a bit later in the morning. You knew that, don't you?"

Spitfire grabs her Sky Morpher and attaches it to her wrist. She then heads over to the room's provided closet and takes out her Skyranger uniform, putting it on. As she puts on her uniform, she continues her call with Firefly. "When did you wake up usually?" she asks.

"Six in the morning, local time," Firefly answers. "I get here by eight, two hours later."

Spitfire stops as she looks at the time. "Hold on. It's a quarter after six," she said. "Does that mean-"

"Yes," Firefly confirmed. "I'm speaking to you from my house. Don't ask about how I am able to do that. All I can say is that this has something to do with the communications network. Say, is every one of you awake?"

Spitfire got out of her room and is greeted with the rest of her friends, all wearing their Skyranger uniform. However, Jet is still missing. They head inside his room to investigate and sees Jet sleeping away, ignoring the sounds made by his Sky Morpher.

"Uhh…" Spitfire began. "One person did not get the memo."

Suddenly, Jet wakes up, catapulting his body off his bed. "Huh?" he gasps. "Who said that?"

* * *

The rangers were hanging around in the mess hall, having some breakfast to start their day.

"I just have this amazing dream where I glide around with a boy from this team," Fleetfoot said.

The other three boys stare at Fleetfoot, wondering what she is talking about.

"What boy?" Jet asks. "There's three of us, and all of them are possible options." Fleetfoot did not answer. "Come on, tell us something," Jet said, demanding an answer. "Who was the boy that you hang around with in your dream?"

Fleetfoot could only help but giggle, with her eyes pointing towards Storm.

"Why are you staring at me this way?" Storm asks.

Spitfire has the answer figured out. "Oh, already, someone on this team has developed a crush," she remarks.

"I find it hardly surprising," Soarin said. "One time, I caught a glimpse of Fleetfoot's journal, and I found a sketch of Storm!"

Fleetfoot gasps at Soarin upon hearing that he took a peek at her journal. "Soarin!" she said. "How could you?"

The entire team then bursts into a laughter upon hearing that Fleetfoot has a crush on Storm. And both feel a but embarrassed.

"Fleetfoot, you're a dreamer," Spitfire said. "But, would you mind if you focus a little more on...you know...our missions?"

The rangers continued to laugh at Fleetfoot and Storm, except for one: Wave. Jet catches that Wave was not interested in joining in on the laughter. She seems a little distracted by something in her mind. "What's on your mind, Wave?" he asks.

Wave sighs. She pulls out a pocket notebook she brought with her, showing the rangers with sketches of the Sky Machines. "I've been thinking about the Sky Machines a lot lately. I was wondering how they work. I mean, they mentioned that they implemented Babylonian technology into them, but I want to know how they fly with those tiny wings. How are these boxes, which are able to combine into a giant robot, possibly contain the components need to fly? How do they generate enough lift to even get off the ground? I mean, they look heavy, so there must be something going on in the-"

"Wave!" Spitfire yelled, interrupting Wave. "It's...magical technology. We have no idea how these Sky Machines managed to fly, but that's how it goes."

"Doesn't that apply to every single flying 'machine' that looks less like an aircraft and more like a box with stubby little wings?" Soarin asks.

Spitfire gave Soarin a disapproving look. "Don't ask," she said. "It's probably the Morphing Grid that allows these things with stubby wings to fly."

Wave is starting to feel that this question about how the Sky Machines fly is bothering her. She stands up leaving her meal behind. "I'm just going to the hanger where all the Sky Machines are stored. Maybe then, I can get a chance to see how they work." Wave took a few steps away from the table she and the other rangers are sitting at, only to be interrupted.

"Don't, Wave," someone said.

Soarin jumps as he hears the oddly familiar voice. "Wait, who is that?" he asks while looking around.

"It's me. Chuck," the man answers. "I'm speaking to you from a train I'm riding."

The ranger are surprised to hear that their other mentor is able to talk to them even when they're not in the airbase.

"Dad too?" Soarin gasps. He looks up and sees that the others are a bit confused by what he meant. "I mean, my biological dad, not my adoptive dad. Sorry if I did not clarify."

"So, how was your first night in here, rangers?" Chuck asks. "Did you make your rooms feel like your home? Get a good night's rest? What about-"\

Suddenly, alarms began to go off, causing the employees to stand up from their seats. The Sky Morphers also blink out an alarm at the same time.

"What the-?" Chuck gasps. "An emergency? At this time of day? This early?"

"Oh, give us a break," Spitfire groans. "It's been two days since our schools got attacked, and this again?"

"What's going on?" Firefly asks, jumping into the conversation while on her way to the airbase. "I think it's coming from Sapphire Shores, but I'm not sure what triggered the alarms. Rangers! Get to my office!"

Spitfire switches focus to her morpher. "What?" she asks, not understanding why her mentor said that. "But didn't you say-"

"It's an emergency and I'm not here yet," Firefly responded. "Go now! We don't have time to waste!"

The Skyrangers then get going towards the founder's office, leaving their breakfast behind.

* * *

In Firefly's office, Wave is at the computer while the others are looking out the windows, searching for the intruder in the sky.

Wave looks at the other workers. "What is triggering this alarm?" she asks. "Who is that, and where is it going?"

She gets a call from the radar operator's room.

"We've gotten a call early in the morning reporting a suspicious plane that flew down into a street," Blackbird replies, "only to transform into a tank. Strange, isn't it? A plane that can transform into a tank?"

The other rangers look at each other with confused look. How could a plane transform into a tank and back? Only the genius designer behind that could help explain it, if there is one.

"It's at 3rd Avenue S," Blackbird responded, looking at the radar, "and it's moving northward towards our base.

"I really do not want an encounter with that on the way to work," Chuck grumbles. "Skyrangers, get to the Sky Machines!"

Spitfire nodded in agreement. "On it!" she responded.

Before anyone could get very far, Storm spoke something. "Wait, isn't the technical term 'Roger'?" he asks, being thrown off by the seemingly strange wording.

"Who's this Roger that you speak of?" Fleetfoot asks.

"Obviously, it's referring to Sonic, the son of one of the founders," Soarin answers. This got him some disapproving looks from Wave, Jet, and Spitfire. "Just kidding. It's a call sign. I know that."

"Get to the Sky Machines, you slackers!" Blackbird yells. "We've got no time to waste!"

The rangers flinched for a moment as Blackbird starts to yell at them. Then they hurried out the door leading up to the hangar.

Firefly was not happy with the way the radar chief is treating the rangers. "Blackbird!" she yells.

"Don't you dare punish me when you get here," Blackbird responded.

* * *

Approaching the slides, the rangers stop just in front of the top of the slides that lead into the cockpit. Then, they transform into their ranger mode, opening up the doors. Then they jump in and slide down towards the cockpit of their respective Sky Machines.

"Red Eagle, ready to launch," Spitfire announces as the machine turns on.

"Green Hawk, all system go," Jet announces as lights began to turn on.

"Blue Falcon, up and ready," Soarin announces as he grips the control wheel.

"Purple Swallow, engines running," Wave announces as the sounds of engines activating fills the air.

"Cyan Swan, conditions nominal," Fleetfoot announces as she checks on systems.

"Yellow Albatross, starting up," Storm announces as he straps himself to the seat.

Then the rangers take a grip on the throttle stick. "Sky Machines!" they shouted. "Go!" Then, the Sky Machines rolls out into the runway one by one, with each taking turns taking off. They fly in a V formation, keeping themselves together as they intercept the enemy.

* * *

The Sky Machines fly over the southern ends of Sapphire Shores, watching over the avenues as they pass by. On 3rd Avenue, they spotted something suspicious roaming the streets, firing upon civilians.

"There it is!" Jet yells. "It's at 3rd Avenue like it said!"

Spitfire assures her grip on control wheel. "Okay. Let's drive this tank out of this place," she said. "Civilian streets are no place where a military tank should find themselves in unless absolutely necessary."

"Like..." Soarin begins, trying to find a reply to Spitfire's statement. "Uh...protests?"

Firefly has no idea how to respond to that. Even if she does, she would feel discomfort mentioning it. The only thing she said was a command. "Fire away."

The Sky Machines fire down on the tank. Laser blasts hit all around the tank, with some missing and others making a direct hit. Noticing that it has company, the tank points it towards the sky. As the Sky Machines fly down for another round of firing, the tank fires anti-air rounds in an attempt to knock them out of the sky.

Wave nearly slams herself to the side of the cockpit as she moves to get out of the way of the enemy fire. "Ugg...Fighting it from here isn't working," she said. "Sooner or later, we'll be shot down. Let's get to ground level and fight it from here."

"How are we going to do that?" Fleetfoot asks. "We need a lot of space for a plane to land, and it doesn't look like there is any nearby spot for us to land."

"Rangers!" Chuck spoke, getting their attention. "The Sky Machines are automated, but they can't fire. Like all military fighter jets, they come with ejector seats in case of emergency. Use it to launch yourself out of the plane and into the ground. Just make sure to land correctly."

Jet looks around in his cockpit, trying to find a ejecting mechanism. "There must be an eject button around here somewhere," he said, looking around. "This is a military class aircraft, after all." He then finds the ejecting mechanism at the seat. "Ah! Here it is! Emergency Ejection. Well, this isn't an emergency. It's more like switching to fighting on the ground in this case." Suddenly, the Green Hawk and a few other aircraft gets hit with the anti-air rounds. "Whoa! Whoa! Danger! Danger! Ejecting now!"

The Skyrangers pull on the ejecting lever. The seatbelts undo themselves before the cockpit hatch opens up above them. Then, their seats spring them up, launching them out of the Sky Machines and into the ground below.

The rangers landed on their feet as the touch the ground. Around them, buildings are being trashed. Some of the damage are their fault, but it seems that most of the damage is coming from the tank.

For some reason, the tank stops firing. It points its weapons at their faces, but never bothered to pull the trigger.

Seeing this, Spitfire gets confrontational with the tank. "Okay tank that can transform into a plane," she begins. "Tell us who you are and why you are doing this to this city. We want answers now!"

The canopy opens up, revealing a bald man in an egg-shaped body wearing a red coat, black leggings, and obstructive glasses.

Remembering what their allies warned them to watch out for someone with that look, they recognized who that person is.

"What?" Spitfire gasps.

"It's Dr. Eggman!" Jet exclaims.

"But...what is he doing in a transforming plane?" Wave asks, baffled by this.

Eggman grins at the Skyrangers. "You thought this was an attack by your normal enemies," he assumes. "But guess what. I have gained access to their machines. So while they're repairing themselves for an upcoming attack on you, I'll use one of their robots to use to assist them in attacking you. Of course, that makes me having a busy schedule since I'm attacking two ranger teams at the same time, but I don't care. As long as I get to advance my ultimate goal, I will do it."

"What ultimate goal?" Spitfire asks.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Eggman said before setting the canopy window down. "Now, begone!"

Just now, a army of Mini-Con robots appear out of the air, ready to attack the rangers along with the transforming tank. The rangers get ready to face the army.

"How long ago was our last bout with these Mini-Cons?" Storm asks.

Fleetfoot tries her best to recall the last mission involving these things. "Uh...two and a half weeks ago?" she answers, unsure about the exact amount of time.

"If this happens again, then I'm expecting this to come with every single attack on us," Wave added,

The Mini-Cons then begins to fight the rangers. Spitfire jumps and flies around as she bombards the Mini-Cons with laser beams from her blaster. Jet fights the Mini-Cons head on, attacking them with his fists and legs while parrying every attack. He finishes off with a slab with a leaf fan, spinning them around and leaving them sitting ducks for anyone else. Or him.

Soarin smacks the Mini-Cons with his bat while being back to back with Wave. As they fight, they pay attention to the tank. When it fire at them, they jump out of the way, leaving the poor Mini-Cons to take the hits.

"Man, these things are a lot like those foot soldiers," Soarin remarks.

Wave smacks a Mini-Con's head out of it's body, leaving it to stumble and fall headless. "Yeah, these Mini-Cons are a lot like those foot soldiers that show up every time a major monster does." Then she spotted that the tank was about to fire on her again. "Look out!" she yells as she shoves Soarin out of the way.

Fleetfoot gives the Mini-Cons a good slap with a whip, sometimes knocking their limps off leaving them helpless to fight as she comes in flying. Meanwhile, Storm's punches sends some of them flying, with some even being directed at the tank. Angered at this, Eggman fires upon the rangers again. They react to these lightning fast, jumping out of the way just in time. Storm retaliates by picking up one of the Mini Cons and tossing them at the tank.

The tank shakes as it gets hit with its own minions. Eggman grumbles at the foot soldiers being used against him. "Well, this isn't working well for me," he said. "Time to take it to the skies!" He presses a button and the tank jumps up, transforming into plane mode while in the air and flying away when the transformation is completed.

"Whoa!" Spitfire said as she watches the plane fly off. "What is Eggman up to now?"

The plane then turns and flies straight towards the rangers.

Spitfire's eyes widen as the plane approaches her team and herself. "Everyone!" she yells. "Duck!"

Everyone aside from the remaining Mini-Cons drop what they're doing and duck. Instead of the plane zipping over their heads, it transforms into a robot, landing in front of them.

Jet gets up and sees the robot in front of him, towering over the rest of the team and matching the heights of the nearby buildings. "What the-?" he said, unable to continue.

"Hohoho!" Eggman laughs as he opens the canopy window. "That's right! This one has a plane mode, a tank mode, and a robot mode. Meet Blitzwing! Three forms in one package!"

Soarin groans after seeing another plane that can transform into a robot at will. "Of course it has a robot mode," he said. "We're fighting robots that transform into planes. Or...is it the other way around?"

Eggman looks down on the rangers, grinning as he reaches for a button. "Now, try this one for size!" he said as he closes the canopy. With the press of a button, Blitzwing fires off a barrage of missiles. They hit the around the rangers, exploding near them and taking out the last of the Mini-Cons on the battlefield. The rangers land on their chests, feeling the pain of the explosions.

Spitfire gets back up, covering the bruises on her chest. The others are getting up as well. "This is bad," she said. "Continuing this on the ground is not working. Let's lake it to the skies!"

The rangers leap up and fly through the air, spreading their arms wide as they glide. They approched Eggman in his cockpit and use whatever they can to crack it.

Eggman watches as the canopy window gets unfazed by the hard hits it's taking. "Haha!" he laughs, mockingly. "Try all you might to take me down, rangers. But you'll never stand a chance against me. Let alone my giant form!" He then reaches out for a button that acivates the embiggening serum.

Spitfire was about to go straight for the cockpit when suddenly Blitzwing grows into a giant size. She hits the lower chest, knocking herself back. The team regroups around her, watching as their enemy takes on a giant form.

Eggman looks down at the rangers, grinning with menance. "Get ready to be crushed, my enemies!" he declares. He then took one step forward in his robot.

There's no way that they'll stand a chance against a giant robot. It's time to unleash their own giant robot to counter this.

Spitfire reaches for her communicator and speaks back to bace with it. "We need Sky Icraus power, now!" she calls.

* * *

The six Sky Machines go into formation as they initiate the combination processs. The head of the Red Eagle gets lifted up and folded into the interior, trading places with the head. The Green Hawk also has its head folded into the body. It attaches to the bottom of the Red Eagle where the bird symbol on the chest is located. The engines then rotate to pointing down, forming the upper legs.

The Blue Falcon and the Purple Swallow separate from their wings, folding themselves into the body revealing a fist. The wings attach together, creating a sheild. The two planes then attach to the sides of the chest, completing the bird symbol that spreads from shoulder to shoulder.

Finally, the Cyan Swan and the Yellow Albatross move the cockpit into the body. The planes splits in two and the back reattaches to the top, forming the legs. The rear then extends out. The two planes then attach to the engines of the Green Hawk, completing the legs.

* * *

The Sky Icarus lands on the avenue, facing off against Blitzwing and its pilot, Eggman.

"Oh, so you decided to bring out your giant robot as well," Eggman observes. "Fine be me!"

Spitfire lets out a breath as she grips on the controller. The others assure their grip on the controls.

Back at the base, Blackbird is temporarly taking charge while waiting for Firefly and Chuck to arrive. The local emergency has stalled train lines, delaying their arrival. "Remember, rangers," he told them. "This is a tight space you're working with. Be careful not to destroy any buildings."

"There's so little space around us," Soarin observes, looking. "We can't even move from side to side. Only forward and backward. We can't even dodge attacks."

"True, but same goes for our enemy," Jet added.

Spitfire lets out a calming breath. "Let's hope we don't do too much damage," she said.

The two robots walked towards each other and gave each other a punch to the chest. The Sky Icarus kicks Blizwing in the chest, but it counters with a ram attack. The Sky Icarus gets pushed into a building, tearing down a section of it.

"Watch out!" Blackbird warns. "You're damaging a building!"

"That one's on our target!" Wave shouted. "He's pushing us into a building!"

"I'm not going to tolerate this any longer!" Jet said as he inputs a code.

The Sky Icarus summons its sword and its shield, grabbed them both.

Eggman sees from the canopy window as his enemy brings out their weapons. "Cheap tactics," he grumbles. "But a sword and a shield won't protect you from this!" He then presses a button on the control wheel, and Blitzwing fires off a barrage of missiles.

The Sky Icarus assumes a defensive position behind its shield. The missiles hit it and explode, knocking them back a little bit. Around them, windows are being shattered from the shockwave.

The rangers inside wrestle with the barrage of missiles.

"Fire at us all you want," Jet told his enemy. "But try to handle this!" he presses a button and watch as the action happens.

The Sky Icarus raises its sword skyward, gathering energy as it held it in that position. Eggman briefly glanced up before focusing on the sword itself.

"What?" Eggman gaps as he stops firing. "What are you doing with that sword?"

"Sky Icarus Sword!" the ranges announced. "Sky Strike!"

The Sky Icarus briefly held its sword in front of itself, before holding it behind him and swinging to deliver the finishing blow. Blitzwing was hit, sliced right in the chest. It then shrank into its native size, crashing down into the street in flames.

Eggman was ejected from the transforming plane in his Egg Mobile. He looks down at the remains of the robot. "No!" he hollers. "These things have thousands of years worth of fighting experience, and I got into one myself! And I was still defeated by a bunch of teens who been in this for a few weeks!" Eggman was about to pull his mustache apart in rage, plucking every last strand of hair from under his nose. "This won't be the last time you'll see me, rangers!" And then he flies away.

"He's getting away!" Spitfire yells.

"Just leave him alone," Firefly told them. "Your mission is completed. Me and Chuck have made it to the airbase. I suggest that you return as well."

Jet sighs, leaning back on his seat. "So much for finishing it off here and now," he said. Then, he stretches and yawns. "Man, these battles are exhausting. I need a break."

Spitfire performs some stretches in her seat. "I wonder when this will end..." she ponders.

The Sky Icarus splits apart into its components. The Sky Machines return to the base with their pilots onboard.

* * *

"Man, was that harrowing," Firefly said to the rangers from her desk. "You guys show that robot who's boss!"

"Actually..." Spitfire spoke, feeling nervous about revealing it. "While fighting, we discovered that there was someone on board, piloting the thing. He-"

"His name is Eggman!" Jet yelled, finishing for Spitfire. "It's Eggman! You hear that?"

Firefly stood up from her seat. "So, he's making enemies with us now," she observes.

Chuck sighs. "Some people just don't feel like they have enough enemies," he said. Then he goes back to reality. "By the way, how's breakfast?"

Suddenly, Storm's stomach growls. Everyone turns to him as he hubs his belly. "Well..." he began.

Remember that breakfast that was left behind? Someone called dibs on that and ate them all. Hopefully, these attacks won't happen in the middle of mealtime.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Oh dear, Eggman. Did you really think that the Sonic Rainbooms/Gemrangers is enough for you? Are you making enemies with everyone you can possible find to be a threat to you? What is going on inside your head?

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters property of Sega

My Little Pony and Transformers characters property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers by Toei Company/Saban Brands

Spiritual successor of Jetman (Super Sentai Season 15)


	5. Episode 5: Hobbies and Powers

**Episode 5**

 **"Hobbies and Powers"**

* * *

To pass the time between missions, the team decides to do some hobbies that they enjoy doing. Jet takes on skateboarding, Soarin attempts parkour, and Fleetfoot tries on Meanwhile, the others are trying to figure out what they should be doing in their free time. While Wave is helping out with machine maintenance, the others do not have an idea on what they want to do.

In the middle of their hobbies, they are suddenly attacked by Starscream and his Mini Cons, along with a fleet of attacking plane minions. As they fight against the wave of Mini-Cons, they soon discover that they have gained special abilities that grants them additional moves during battle. When the battle then gets taken to the skies, the team applies their new abilities to their Sky Machines. Can they throw off the enemy with these unexpected arrivals?

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

After a lot of searching, Jet has finally found a skateboarding park. He's having a lot of fun riding around and showing off his skills for all to see.

"Wee!" Jet exclaimed as he leaps off a ramp. He lands down and goes for the grind rails. "Yahoo!" Sparks fly off the bottom of his skateboard as he grinds. He lands on the ground once again. "Ha! I knew that this would be so much fun!"

As Jet is enjoying some free time outside his ranger duties, Spitfire and Wave are sitting at a bench, with Spitfire watching her ally fly around the park on a board and Wave at her computer as usual.

"I'm glad that we are able to find a local skateboarding park for Jet to have fun on," Spitfire said.

Wave took a quick glance away from her computer screen. "Yeah," she agreed. "Jet is so crazy when he's bored. He wants something stimulating all the time. No, I'm not talking about those mind puzzles we have back at base. This is what he's looking for."

Jet went up high into the air, spinning around in circles. He landed back on the ramp after doing three and a half rotations on his board while in the air. "Nailed it once again!" he cheered in celebration. "Good thing I practice in my free time!"

"Wooo!" Spitfire cheered. "Go, Jet!"

Wave looked at Spitfire, seeing her look so enthusiastic and passionate. "Oh, Spitfire," she begins to remark. "You're so hot, your blood is boiling."

Spitfire stopped cheering and looked at Wave. "Oh, I was?" she asks as she sat back down. For some reason, Wave's remark about her being hot gives the chills. It's as if there is some truth to that remark.

While Jet is flying around on his skateboard, he is stopped by some other skaters when one of them threw himself in front of him. "Hey! Jet!" he calls.

"Wha!" Jet yelped as he slowed down, got off his skateboard, and kicked it up for him to grab it. He stumbles for a while before stopping in front of the skater, stumbling from his momentum. "What is it?"

"I just want to know because your last names are identical," the skater asks.

Jet was initially confused about what this boy is talking about. "Who?" he asks. "Who are you talking about?"

"Have you ever heard of a pro skater with the last name Hawk?" one of the fans asks. "Do you have any relation to him? Like...familial?"

Jet knows another famous skater that shares his surname. While they both have that similarity, there is no familial relationship as he knows. "That person who you are referring to does not live in this place or my hometown," he told them. "Therefore, we share no familial relations. It's just a coincidence that our last names are Hawk."

"Just because two people share the same last names doesn't mean that they are closely related," Wave shouted, drawing their attention to her. "Just to let you know."

"Aww," the fans groaned, disappointed. "I was wondering if your skills were inherited."

"Did you ever learn about inheritance in biology?" Wave asks the fans, who are probably attending the sixth or seventh grade, maybe early into high school. "Well, let me tell you this. Inheritance doesn't work like that. You can't inherit skills from birth. Those skills have to come from somewhere."

"Okay, would you please leave me alone?" Jet asks, telling everyone with his arm to back off. "I have some tricks to show you. You don't want to miss out on this, would you?"

Suddenly, everyone gets excited. Jet hops back on his skateboard and rides off towards the ramps.

While they are watching Jet perform his hobby, Spitfire turns to Wave. "So, how is my friend Soarin doing?" she asks. "What's he up to?"

"Okay, so I looked at the district's database on every student that ever walks in one of it's schools," Wave explains. "I looked up Sonic and-"

"How does that have anything to do with Soarin?" Spitfire asks, interrupting Wave. "I know that they are blood related, but still."

Wave got a bit annoyed by Spitfire for halting her in the middle of what she was saying. Taking a deep breath, she continues as if nothing had happened. "I looked up the notes on Sonic, and I found that he occasionally practices parkour, an agility based sport. That may have influenced Soarin to follow in his brother's footsteps. I know. Interesting, isn't it?"

"So he's practicing parkour now, right?" Spitfire asks.

"Yep," Wave confirms. "And it turns out, his mentor happens to be his brother."

Spitfire is quite surprised to hear that Sonic is teaching his biological brother parkour lessons during his free time.

* * *

On another part of Sapphire Shores, Soarin is faced with a gap between two buildings. At the bottom is a safety mat to catch anyone that falls. It's not a far drop, only about three floors down. There's a ladder nearby for anyone to get back up without having to go through the building and up the stairs.

Soarin takes a deep breath as he readies himself to jump. He has warmed himself up for this one. Taking a couple steps back, he then dashes forward towards the gap. Just as he reaches the end, he leaps, flinging his body over the gap. He soars through the air, feeling the wind blowing in his face. He was expecting to clear the gap, but he was just short of clearing it. He slams onto the side of the building and falls down to the cushion down below.

"Okay, this is getting frustrating," Sonic groans, shaking his head in disappointment. "It was funny the first few times he missed that jump, but now it looks like he couldn't get his timing right. Or, he isn't pushing on the ground with enough force to propel him over that gap."

Next to Sonic is Rainbow Dash, who is also tutoring Soarin about parkour. She too is getting frustrated.

"Should we leave Soarin to practice on his own for this point onwards?" Rainbow asks. Then she checks her watch. "Our schedule is kind of busy and this is how far we are willing to stretch it."

"I'm checking on Soarin," Sonic said as he goes for the ladder. He slides down the ladder and walks up to Soarin, where he helps him get back up. "You okay, brother?"

"Man, my feet must be really strained from trying to jump that gap," Soarin responds, his voice sounding a little strained.

"Oh. That's the reason?" Sonic reacts upon hearing that."

"Yeah," Soarin replies, rubbing his legs. "My legs aren't exactly fit to jump such a gap."

Rainbow is seen sliding down the ladder staring at Soarin. "Oh. Our expectations for you were a little bit too high," she admits as she walks up to the blue boys. "Maybe we should make it a little easier for him just to get him started."

"Okay. If you insist," Sonic sighed. Then he focuses back on Soarin. "Here's the plan. You train another day, but make sure that this gap is 1.5 meters wide." He pulls out a tape measure from his pocket and measures the gap. "The previous was 2 meters wide. I'm guessing that even with a running start, your legs still couldn't make you clear the gap." He then rolls up the tape measure and stuffs it back into his coat pocket.

Soarin frowns and slumps. He feels that he will never be as amazing as Sonic.

Rainbow walks up to Soarin to comfort him. "Take a break for now, Soarin," she tells him. "Someday, you will be as great as Sonic. Give or take a few more weeks of practicing. Hey, it's not fast, but that's how it works. See you later when we have free time."

Sonic is then seen deflating the air cushion to bring back to base. He stops for a moment to look at Soarin. "Oh, and tell our parents that their children tried to train you," he reminds the rookie. "A veteran training a rookie...in a field separate from ranger work." He then continues to deflate the cushion.

Soarin feels a bit unsatisfied with that training session. He feels that he is not doing his best at the moment, which disappointed the children of his team's mentors. He looks up the buildings that he was training on, and thinks that he can do better next time.

* * *

Fleetfoot is a swimmer. Back at Canterlot High School, she is part of the swimming team that practices at the local pool which isn't a long walk from the main campus. Once Canterlot High is destroyed, she and her friends were transferred to Pegasus High, where she joined the swim team for a few days before being exiled due to the threat their main enemies have in the school. No one wants a repeat of what happened to both Canterlot High and Emerald High.

She has recently found a swimming pool within Sapphire Shores and has joined the swim team for a swimming meeting once every week. In her first week here, she decided to bring in her teammate Storm along, who she signed up along at the same time as her.

They are at the long pool for swimming races. Swimmers go to each side of the pool and back in the shortest time possible. Fleetfoot and Storm are next to each other, going across two different lanes.

Storm took one look at the water and starts to feel discomfort in his stomach. Fleetfoot takes note.

"What? So you are afraid of the water?" Fleetfoot asks.

Storm looks at Fleetfoot, stuttering with his voice. "J-just looking at the w-water just makes me feel u-uncomfortable," he said.

"Wait? So are you implying that you can't swim?" Fleetfoot asks. "You pilot the Yellow Albatross. You are the Yellow Albatross. Your helmet is modeled after the albatross! And you know what albatrosses are know for, do you?"

"Uh..." Storm said, unwilling to answer.

"They're found near the sea!" Fleetfoot explains. "Which is full of water! So it makes since that you like to swim, don't you? You kind of look like a surfer dude."

"No thanks," Storm replies. "I prefer wakeboarding."

Fleetfoot is getting annoyed with Storm's insistent that he can't swim. "Well, if you look like a surfer dude, then try and swim like one!" she shouted. Then she shoves Storm into the water, and Storm screams as he falls. The splash sparked exclaimed from their colleagues upon seeing something rude happen to one of them.

The instructor tweets his whistle. "Fleetfoot! Don't push your colleagues into the water!" he scolded. "That's just rude."

Fleetfoot took one look at Storm and realizes that he is correct. He slams his hands against the water and barely goes anywhere. "Whoops! Sorry, Storm," she said.

The instructor walks up to where Storm once was and notices that he is getting some distance. "Hmm...he seems to have potential to be a decent swimmer," he observes, "but I don't think he should take swimming lessons."

Across several areas of Sapphire Shores, near where the Sky Rangers are at, spy drones watch and observe their actions without anyone noticing.

* * *

In his lair, Megatron watches as the rangers he's facing against are doing things that he deems unnecessary for their role.

"All this potential, wasted on silly things like these," Megatron said. "Why couldn't they use this time to train up? This is only going to get them more easily defeated the next time I have an encounter with them." As sounds of engineers upgrading his troops fill the air, Megatron glances off in the direction the sounds are coming from. "Meanwhile, my best engineers are working on upgrades to better ourselves against these enemies."

It is taking quite a while for these upgrades to finish, and Megatron is getting impatient. With each passing day, their enemies will be preparing for their attacks more and more. It's not even a few days since the previous attack, yet the urge to keep on attacking is getting too big to resist.

"Hmm, maybe it's time to unleash my minor sky forces," Megatron said to himself. "Thus urge...I find it hard to resist. Maybe I should attack them in the middle of their hobbies. Let's see, who is available?" He then pulls up a list of candidates as the leader of his next attack. He reads through the list, only to discover that all of them are getting their upgrades. Only him and Starscream are available. "Crud. I'm not liking this."

Conflicted thoughts went through his head. Should he wait until someone is finished? Or maybe send them out now under the supervision of his least trusted ally. This urge to attack his enemies is becoming too strong. He chose the latter option.

"Starscream!" Megatron called. "Send out the sky forces!" He waits for a moment for his ally to respond, only to get nothing. He looks around, trying to look for right hand man. "Starscream?"

Megatron soon realizes that he's been watching drone footage for hours, watching the rangers as they go through their lives and trying to come up with an opportunity for an attack. Starscream probably got bored and went out anyway. Panicking, Megatron started with looking though the video footage, trying to find a time where he spotted his right hand man.

* * *

Back at the skating park, Jet was about to finish his session of free time. He sets himself up to do one more jump, and then it's back to the airbase.

As they watch Jet, Spitfire and Wave had a chat with each other. "So what are you planning to do, Wave?" Spitfire asked, relaxing on the bench. "What do you want to do in your free time?"

Wave pondered for a moment as she gets to her response. "Maybe I'll help with the maintaining of our Zords and weapons," she answered. "I am a engineering genius after all. Here. My constant focus on my computer proves it."

Spitfire looks at Wave's laptop and wonders how typing on that has anything to do with engineering. "Doesn't that make you a computer scientist?" she questioned.

Wave looks back at her laptop, then back at Spitfire with a bewildered look. Clearly, this girl doesn't know everyone on the team. But then she replies, "Trust me, when you see me working on the Sky Machines, you'll see that I'm an engineer. Got it?"

The two girls exchanged glances just as Jet performs his stunt. He does some spins and flips in the air, only to not land properly. He lands on his chest and slides on the floor, prompting groans from the spectators.

* * *

Back at the airbase, Firefly is busy doing her job making sure everything is running smoothly at this base. She expected today to go smoothly without any attacks on the nearby city, when the radar operators sent her a alert.

"Firefly!" Blackbird yelled. "We've got enemies flying over Sapphire Shores! They're coming towards the rangers!"

Firefly immediately knew what to do. "I'll warn them so they can react," she responded. She calls to the maintenance engineers. "Guys, get the Sky Machines ready for takeoff. They may use them during their battle."

Chuck then comes in with the latest report. "Firefly, Project Bird Powers is finished," he said.

"Good," Firefly replied, nodding upon hearing that the project is complete. "Now, our rangers have special abilities assigned to them. This is going to be so fun for their enemies." She then reaches for the button that allows her to communicate with the rangers.

* * *

"You okay, Jet?" Wave asked as she and Spitfire helped Jet get back up to his feet. "We didn't catch that."

"I'm fine," Jet replied. "I just landed at a bad angle."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Spitfire assured. "Once we get back to our base, your injuries will be treated."

Jet was thankful that he can get rid of this aching feeling on his chest. "Thanks," he said. "I appreciate it."

Just when Spitfire was about to reply, their Sky Morphers send out an alert sound.

"What?" Spitfire gasped.

Wave looks up and sees what caused the alarms to go off: A fleet of planes flying close to the ground. Well, they are flying dangerously close to the buildings, that is. They looked like they're barely clearing the highest of the buildings. Falling from the passing planes are several waves of Mini-Cons, which they'll have to fight much to their chagrin. "Aww, we were about to leave," she groaned.

People suddenly went into a panic at the sight of the Mini-Cons, knowing that this cannot be a good sign.

"Guys," Firefly spoke. "Hold off those Mini-Cons while you're at it. I'll summon the rest to your location."

"Well guys," Spitfire said. "Let's do as our mentor says. Ready?"

The trio presents their Sky Morpher forward as they bring their hand to the bottom button.

"Go! Skyranger!" they shouted as they got into their ranger forms.

* * *

Somewhere in Sapphire Shores, Soarin is getting frustrated over his inept skills in this terrestrial sport. He gets back up to the rooftop, readying himself to jump again.

"Oh, Sonic," Soarin said, shaking his head. "You know I don't have the patience to wait an entire day between practices. I'm doing another attempt right now!" He then gets running towards the edge of the building. He is about to jump, when his morpher sends out an alarm suddenly, interrupting him and causing him to trip over the ledge. "Waa" he screams before landing on the cushion, injuring himself. "Ow! Grr...who dares to interrupt my attempt at doing parkour?" He gets up a grumbling boy and replies back.

"Soarin!" Firefly shouted. "Your friends are in danger! Get to the skatepark and help them out! I'm sending you the coordinates."

Suddenly, Mini-Cons drop in next to Soarin, freaking him out.

"Oh, and watch out for the planes that are probably after you," Firefly warned.

Soarin hurried to get up and activated his Sky Morpher as he runs. "Go! Skyranger!" he shouted. He transforms into his ranger form and immediately flies off, leaving the Mini-Cons behind.

* * *

After that swim meet, Fleetfoot and Storm were booted out early because one of them forced the other into the water. They were now on their way back to the base.

However, Fleetfoot still didn't get the memo. "Come on, Storm," she said. "Why are you so scared of the water? You look like some surfer dude from the tropics."

Storm was angry at Fleetfoot for doing that to him. He may look like a typical surfer, but he's not anything like that. "Just because I look like someone who surfs doesn't mean that I really surf," he said. Or swims for that matter. I much prefer wakeboarding."

"Isn't that kind of the same thing, except you're being towed by a boat?" Fleetfoot asks.

"I prefer getting to water with some assurance," Storm replies.

Suddenly, their communicators go off. They were not expecting the call, but they answered it anyways since they were curious about who is calling them. The voice reveals that it's their mentor that called them.

"Fleetfoot! Storm!" Firefly spoke. "Are you there?"

"Uh, we're listening, ma'am," Fleetfoot responded.

"Good," Firefly replied back. "Now, I want you to meet up with the others at the local skatepark. The others are under attack!"

"What?" Storm reacts.

Several planes fly in above their heads and drop down a handful of Mini-Cons.

Fleetfoot was surprised to see Mini-Cons (or any foot soldier) to arrive at her location. She was initially worried about this since not all six of them are present at the same place.

"If you encounter any Mini-Cons, ignore them," Firefly advises. "The more important thing that you should worry about is getting to your friends. Come on, you two. Morph now!"

Fleetfoot and Storm activated their Sky Morphers, transforming them into their respective ranger forms. As soon as they do that, they fly off.

The Mini-Cons were disappointed that their targets got away before any of them can attack them. But they weren't about to give up just yet. They opted instead to chase those rangers down since the fight hasn't even started.

* * *

Apparently, Starscream didn't even bother to listen to his master. he decided to go out on his own without Megatron's orders. Sure, his master might be intend to do this, but he got away too early. But he doesn't mind that.

Starscream analyzes his radar signals and paid attention to the dots that are coming towards a single point. "Hehe," he chuckled. "This is going to be fun."

Down on the ground, chaos is ensuing in the skate park. People are running around panicking as the Mini-Cons threatened to attack them. Meanwhile, the rangers are dealing with the provoked Mini-Cons, using everything they have to take them down.

A woman is cornered with her child by a Mini-Con. It points its weapon towards the woman and the two cling on to each other for dear life. Just as when they thought it was all going to be over, Spitfire shoots out the Mini-Con with a laser blast. She rushes over to the woman.

"Go now!" Spitfire ordered the woman, waving her arm towards the exit. "Evacuate!"

Whimpering, the woman picked up her child and sprinted her way out of the park. Midway through, she is intercepted by a Mini-Con who also threatened to shoot them. She and her child cower in fear. Just like before, Jet jumps in and smacks them out of the way, setting the Mini-Con up for Wave to finish it off.

Jet calmed down the woman and her child. They were terrified by this experience. "Don't worry," he assured the woman. "We're here to protect you, like every other ranger team. Now go!"

The woman thanked the rangers for saving her. She escorted her child into one of the exits.

With all civilians out of the way of danger, the rangers can focus on defeating the army of Mini-Cons. One by one, they came to them with their guns pointed at them. One shoots at Spitfire, but she rolls out of the way only to counter with a barrage of laser blasts. She downed several Mini-Cons by this.

Nearby, Jet is kicking and smacking his way through the horde. When one of them pointed their gun to him, he ducks at the last moment leaving the Mini-Con to defeat one of its own. While the other Mini-Cons are shaming their comrade for accidentally destroying one of their own, Jet sweeps kick to knock them out of their feet. He finishes them off with a couple slaps with a fan.

In the sky, the rest of the team has regrouped and is finding their way towards the skatepark.

"Okay, so we're supposed to find a skatepark, right?" Storm recalled. "So, where is it?"

Soarin squinted to get a better look of the ground below. While serveying the area, he found a stakepark. But it's not just any random stakepark that is scattered around the city. On that specific skatepark, they could see a big fight going on.

"There! That's the skatepark!" Soarin shouted, pointing down. "I can tell that this is the right location because I can see my friends and our enemies from here."

Storm prepares to dive straight down. "Let's descend now!" he said. Just when everyone else is about to desend, a laser beam came from seemingly nowhere and struck Storm, sending him into a freefall. "Ahh!" he screamed.

"Storm!" Fleetfoot cried. Then she and Soarin began to dive down.

During the fight, Wave heard something strange in the air. It sounds like someone's falling. Upon looking up, she notices that it's Storm that's screaming. "Look out!" she alerted. "Storm is falling!"

Jet kicks back another Mini-Con before looking up to se Storm about to fall fight on top of him. "I'll get him!" he said. He leans back towards Storm, spreading his arms wide so that he can catch him. Just when Storm was about to crash, Jet brings his arms together. His timing was a bit early, as Storm was still above him. Mysteriously, a gust of wind blew form Jet's fans, which slowed Storm down enough for him to land safely.

Storm was baffled by what had just happened. "Whoa! What?" he asked.

Jet swore that something must've been wrong with his brain. He seemed to have brought his arms together a bit earlier than he antisipated. More importantly, he is not sure at what he just did. He looked at his fans. "Huh? What did I just do?" he asked.

"Jet...did you really?" Spitfire asked as she walks up to him just as the others landed.

"I don't know what happened," Jet replied. "I was going in to save an ally when my instincts kicked in and made my flap my fans, generating a powerful gale that slowed Storm's descent."

"Yeah," Fleetfoot agreed. "Weird."

Spitfire heard something land near someone. She sees who did it and notices that there's a Mini-Con right behind Fleetfoot. "Fleetfoot!" she yelled. "Look behind you!"

Fleetfoot turns around only to find that a Mini-Con that was about to attack her. "Whoa!" she yelped as she leap.

Instinctively, Spitfire began to attack the MIni-Con. "Stay away!" she said as she lit herself on fire and performed a charged boost, slamming into the MIni-Con and destroying it.

The others are astonished by this feat. "You too, Spitfire?"Jet asked.

Spitfire swore that she felt the air around her getting hotter, to the point that it feels burning. When she checked her suit, there were no burn marks to be found. She looks down at her feet, noticing a recently downed Min-Con. "Uhh...did I just lit myself on fire, then charged right in?" she asked, wondering how'd she did it?

"What is going on?" Wave asked. "Why are we getting these strange new abilities?" The others didn't give an answer, as they also have no idea why this is happening. She turns to the mentors for answers, turning on her communicator. "Firefly! Do you have any explanations about this?" she asked. No responce comes out. She tries again. "Firefly, are you listening? Firefly?"

Soarin dashes into a Mini-Con, knocking it down. He takes a moment to pay attention at Wave. "I think she's in the middle of something," he replied. "Best not to bother her. Or Chuck. By the way, did you catch me zipping through the area at high speed?"

Everyone glances over at Soarin, not catching what he is doing. "Hmm?" they all said.

"I was going ridiculously fast," Soarin explained. "Like, quite as fast as a diving falcon, which my suit was designed after. Wonder if I can dive down at high speeds. Hmm..." He looks off in the distance as he ponders. He glances over at the others for a moment, only to notice another Mini-Con that is right behind someone. His attention quickly shifts over. "Wave! Look out!" he alerted.

Wave glances behind her and notices another Mini-Con that was about to attack her. "I don't think so!" she said as she grabs her wrench and swings it at the foolish robot. Upon impact, there is an explosion of electrcity" that sends sparks everywhere. "Gah!" she exclaimed as she protected herself. "Unexpected bursts of electricity are the last thing in my mind."

They continued on with the fight testing out their new abilities. As they fight, two of them discovered their new abilities.

"Wee!" Fleetfoot said as she rides around a spray of water, ramming into the Mini-Cons. "I'm riding the waters!" The Mini-Cons that were struck then got short-circuited and fall.

Meanwhile, Storm is lifting up one of the Mini-Cons effortlessly. The Mini-Con flails its limbs as it was raised into the air. Storm focuses on one of the nearby Mini-Cons and tosses the Mini-Con he's holding onto them. They both got smashed to pieces. Storm glances at the pile of scrap parts as he wipes his hands clean. "My muscle training has been put into good use," he remarked. "Now, who's next?"

A plane then flies over the skatepark. Starscream takes a brief glance at the fighting rangers and notices that they are acting differently than usual. They appear to have gotten special powers. "What? They've gotten special abilities?" he gasped. "I wasn't told that the rangers will be getting special abilities. Grr...I must report this to Megatron."

Back on the ground, Spitfire flares up once again and rams herself into a Mini-Con, destroying it. She takes a moment to call back to the base. "Hey, this is great!" she reported. "Say, why are we getting these new powers?"

Firefly giggled from the other side. "Oh, I see that you've gotten some new powers," she remarked. "And, you seem to be having fun playing around with them. You know, I have a feeling that this is no accident."

Spitfire raised an eyebrow towards the statement. "Uh...what?" she asked, thinking that Firefly is implying that someone added these to their ranger powers.

"Hey guys!" Fleetfoot shouted, grabbing Spitfire's attention. "Watch what we can do!"

Spitfire turns around and witnesses Fleetfoot surfing on a platform of water, raining it down on some unfortunate Mini-Cons. This was followed by Wave charging in with an electrified wrench, who then passes the electricity to the water. This combination electrocuted the soaked Mini-Cons who soon fall from the attack.

"Haha!" Fleetfoot cheered. "That felt awesome to do!" She then celebrates the feat with Wave.

After the fight is finished, Soarin zips around the park to search for any remaining Mini-Cons that they might've missed. He returns to the rest of the team.

"That's the last of them," Soarin reported. "We did it guys."

The entire team celebrates another victory.

"Well, mission accomplished," Spitfire said. "That's another victory added to our list. Well, time to head back to the base."

Spitfire didn't even took one step before she is interrupted.

"I wouldn't celebrate right now, rangers," Firefly advised.

Everyone looked at their communicators in surprise. "Firefly?" they gasped.

"But...what are you talking about?" Jet asked. "We defeated all of the Mini-Cons that were attacking us. That must be enough to warrant a victory, right?"

Firefly disagrees. "If these Mini-Cons showed up, then surely there must be a Decepticon nearby as well," she said.

"Hey! We're not Sherly!" Soarin complained.

Everyone stared at Soarin after he made that strange comment.

"You're just waiting to use that joke, didn't you?" Spitfire asked as she stared at the embarrassed Soarin. "Well, no more fooling around! We've got a Deceptcon to capture." She then calls to the base through her morpher. "Sky Machines! Launch!"

* * *

The six Sky Machines fly over the buildings of Sapphire Shores as the rangers get on board and starts piloting them.

"See anything yet?" Firefly asked as the rangers patrolled the skies.

Spitfire gazes out towards the front. "Front view, nothing," she reported. Then, she turns to her left and sees nothing but the open skies. Well, there is something flying in the distance, but its not heading towards them. "Port view, still nothing," she reported again. Spitfire starts to get sweaty. These signs point to either one of two things. Either the Decepticon they are searching for has escaped or it is heading towards them in a different direction. With only one option left, she turns to her right and looks outside. "Starboard view, incoming!" As soon as she saw a fighter jet heading towards her, she yanks on her control wheel.

The Sky Machines break formation and go out in many directions. The pilots make sure that their target is visible from the canopy.

"Whoa! A fighter jet!" Soarin yelped. "Is it manned?"

Jet got a lifeform analysis on the fighter jet, and he sees that there is no organic lifeforms inside. "No signs of a pilot detected," he reported. "It must be a Decepticon!"

"Attack it!" Spitfire ordered.

The Red Eagle and the Green Hawk planes chase after the fighter jet and attempts to shoot it down with some laser bullets.

Starscream felt himself getting hit by enemy fire. He checks the rearview and notices that there are two planes that are pursuing him. An unsettling feeling went down his circuits. "Gah! Preky little teenagers," he grumbled. "Wiped out my entire Mini-Con crew. But I still some squadrons of planes!"

Spitfire was determined to take the enemy down. She presses hard on the weapons button, maintaining continuous fire on the enemy plane. Suddenly, she gets a notification from one of her ranger friends. "Incoming enemy planes," Soarin alerted. "Port side!"

The fighter jet suddenly lifts up, much to the confusion of both Jet and Spitfire. They've been focusing their fire on that enemy plane for so long that they didn't notice that the enemy has reinforcements coming in. The big fighter jet they were after was soon replaced by several smaller planes.

"Dang it!" Jet yelled, pounding on the control panel in frustration. "How many of these reinforcements do they have?"

"Rangers!" Chuck shouted. "Take out the reinforcement planes as fast as you can, then focus fire on the main enemy plane."

"Roger that," Spitfire replied.

The group of reinforcement planes split up, prompting Spitfire and Jet to do the same. As more and more reinforcement planes arrive at the scene, the others spit apart and deal with a small number of them each.

Spitfire is chasing after a couple of the reinforcement planes, attempting to shoot them down. The enemy planes maneuver out of the way of her shots, which infuriated her at every miss. She growled as she tightens her grip on her control stick. "Grr...pesky planes," she grumbled. "You won't like it when I'm angry!" She then pushed the control stick forward, boosting herself up and ramming them into the reinforcement planes.

In another part of the sky, Jet is focusing on two enemy planes, attempting to shoot them down. He grumbles as they dodge his shots. Then, he hears something coming from far away, somewhere to his right. He glances over and sees the Red Eagle on fire, with two planes plummeting behind it. "What?" he said in disbelief. "Spitfire, what did you just do?"

Spitfire glances behind her plane, watching the enemy planes plummeting to the ground. "Whoa!" she said in surprise. "Did I really do that? It seems like the Red Eagle is sharing my powers."

"Sharing my powers?" Jet replied. "Well, if that's true...hmm..." He glances at his controls for a moment, getting an idea in his head. He pushes hard on his control stick, seeing what would happen. Suddenly, the Green Hark accelerated.

The two reinforcement planes were having a laugh over how they allowed their enemy to waste their shots on misses. They thought that they were so clever. Then, suddenly, the Green Hawk passes from behind them, going in between the planes. They then suddenly feel a gust of wind blowing hard on them, which eventually sends them plummeting down.

"Whoa!" Jet gasped. "That was crazy!"

"This is fun!" Spitfire remarked. "Hey guys, you should try using your abilities on your planes. You share them with your planes."

"Whoa! Seriously?" Soarin asked. "That's really cool. I should try it out! Here, watch me!"

Soarin continued to chase after a pair of enemy planes, getting closer at every second. He then zips quickly in the air, with his path intersecting the enemy planes. This knocks them out of the sky. Soarin celebrates this little feat.

Meanwhile Starscream watches as his minion planes are being taken down in various ways. "What the-?" he said. "What are they doing? Are they taking out my enemy planes in unusual ways? Nobody told me about them using special abilities in their planes!"

Meanwhile, Wave finds herself being pursued by a group of enemy planes, who seem eager to shoot her down. She looks behind her at her pursuers, then back at her control panel. On it is a large button with a storm loud symbol on it. "Hey, my pursuers!" she began, talking to the enemy planes behind her. "Do you know what's the worst situation that a pilot could possibly experience?" She presses the button and sends out a storm cloud behind her, which electrocutes the planes and sends them plummeting down. "Encountering a storm cloud!"

"Did someone mention my name?" Storm asked, having heard his name being called.

"She's not referring to you, my friend," Jet reminded.

Fleetfoot is chasing after some more enemy planes, this time being higher than the enemy planes instead of being level with them. She catches up and hovers above them. She reaches for a button on her control panel. "Aerial Wave Surf!" she called as she races ahead while dropping some water behind her. The water collides with the enemy planes below, knocking them down.

Spitfire groans after she heard her friend calling out a move name that sound ridiculous. "Ugg...seriously Fleetfoot?" she asked.

"Sorry," Fleetfoot apologizes. "I had to."

Storm finds himself being chased by enemy planes. He glances at the control panel, wondering what button to push. One button catches his eyes, and it a large button with a clutched fist on it. "What's with this button?" he asked himself. "What does it do?" He then presses it. At the back of the Yellow Albatross, a boxing fist springs out, striking the enemy planes and sending them down. Storm looks behind him and sees plummeting planes with their fronts crumbled up. "Oh. I see."

Starscream watched as his entire squadron of planes was as being knocked out by unconventional means. He gets frustrated over this. "Gah!" he cried. "You're pulling tricks from nowhere! You'll pay for this!"

Spitfire checks outside and sees that there is only one more plane remaining to take out. "Alright guys," she announces. "We've got one more plane to defeat, and that's the main one right there. Let's do it!"

Starscream is nearly overheating his parts from anger. "I'm so mad, I could grow into a giant!" he proclaimed. "I'll shoot you guys right out of the sky!" He activated the embiggening serum and grew into a giant, transforming into his robot form. He lands on the runway of the base.

Spitfire notices that there's a giant robot standing near the base, and she feels that it's the same one that they're after. "Oh dear!" she yelped. "He's gone giant! Quick! Initiating Sky Icarus formation!"

The six Sky Machines got into formation and combined together to create the Sky Icarus once again. It pulls out its sword and shield and gets ready to fight.

Starscream looked at the giant robot he's facing against, feeling the rangers piloting it from inside. "Your giant robot won't stand a chance against the mighty Starscream!" he claimed.

"That's your name?" Jet asked the transforming giant robot. "Well, prepare to go supernova and wail out as you perish!"

The Sky Icarus swings its sword down at Starscream, and he takes the hit. Then, Starscream counters by sending out a barrage of missiles at the Sky Icarus. The Sky Icarus holds up its shield, blocking out the missiles before resuming its fight. It then blunted Starscream with the pommel of its sword, while Starscream countered with a punch and a kick.

Starscream then rams into the Sky Icarus, sending it stumbling back. The rangers brace themselves as the cockpit shakes.

"Man, this giant is powerful and persistent," Jet remarked. "What should we do?"

Spitfire gritted her teeth as she grips tighter on the controls. "Either we outlast him or we defeat him," she answered.

"But can we even outlast him?" Soarin asked. "We're only, what? One month into this at this point?"

"Doesn't matter," Wave replied, "because we have this!"

The Sky Icarus charges up its sword, performing a Sky Strike on Starscream. He gets knocked down to the ground with a scar on his chest. He covers it with his hand.

"There! We have him down!" Spitfire announces. "Now, let's finish him!" The Sky Icarus lifted its sword up to strike Starscream.

Starscream sits there covering the scar on his chest with his hand. He feels immense pain in his chest. He looks up and sees that he's about to get finished off. He waved his hand in mercy. "Wait! Stop!" he cried. "Don't hurt me! I swear! This is just a test to see if you are capable of defeating Megatron!"

The Sky Icarus stopped in the middle of its attack as the rangers looked down at their enemy.

"Huh? What's he saying?" Fleetfoot asked.

"Please, if you spared me, I will tell you the secrets into defeating him," Starscream said in a begging pose. "Promise!" He looked up at the rangers as if he's tearing up.

"Should we trust him?" Storm asked.

"Knowing Starscream, I think we shouldn't," Spitfire answered. "Let's finish him!" The Sky Icarus then resumes its attack.

"No!" Starscream cried. "What are you doing?"

The Sky Icarus was about to finish off Starscream, only to be interrupted by a call back at the base.

"Rangers! We've got more enemies heading towards you!" Firefly alerted.

"What?" Spitfire asked.

Suddenly, shots flew from out of the sky, hitting the Sky Icarus. It then gets knocked to the ground, taking the rangers with it. The rangers scream as they fell. After they crashed, they looked outside and see a bunch of planes circling Starscream, who seems to be back to his normal size.

"Starscream!" Megatron shouted as he looked down at his right hand man. "Do you really think you can get away with acting without my permission?"

"Megatron!" Starscream responded. "But-"

Megatron picked the delinquent partner by the scar. "Listen you slimy disgrace," he said. "We're going to have a huge talk when we get back to base. Got it? Here. I'm dragging you back to base!" He then hoists Starscream up some wires and flew away, taking Starscream with him.

"Wait!" Starscream cried. "I'm not finished yet! LET ME GOOOOO!"

The rangers watched as Starscream was taken away.

"Well, that was something," Spitfire remarked.

"Indeed," Firefly agreed. "It appears that there is some internal conflict with your enemies."

"So, what should we do?" Jet asked.

"Leave them alone," Firefly replied. "Call this mission accomplished. At least you tested out your new powers. Alright, back to base. It's about time I reveal the truth to you."

"Wait, what?" Spitfire spitted out.

* * *

Firefly and Chuck explained how the rangers got their powers as they stand there in the office.

"So, this was an experiment?" Spitfire asked.

Firefly and Chuck nodded. "We had a science project going on during your active days as rangers," Chuck explained. "It's to grant the Sky Rangers, you guys, special powers that can be used to enhance your fighting skills and abilities."

"We choose these powers based on what we thing would suit you best," Firefly continued. "That means that we looked at your names, personality, skills, and physical traits to see which powers would suit you best."

"Yeah!" Storm agreed as he punched the air. "Muscle power for the win!"

"Wait..." Spitfire began to ask. "I thought I was named after a famous plane."

Soarin leans on Spitfire. "You know, you do have the word 'fire' integrated into your name," he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, quit being a tease!" Jet shouted as he pulls Soarin away. The two then got into a slapping fight.

"Hey!" Firefly shouted. "No fighting! You're a team! You are allies!" The two continued to fight, much to the dismay of the mentors. Firefly slumps on her chair, sighing. "Oh, who am I kidding?"

This fight goes on for quite a while.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Another episode is done, with many more to come in the future. (This took way longer than it should. A few weeks between updates? Man, I am questioning my time management skills.) I can't say much about this episode, but here's what I can talk about.

Spitfire's ability and Soarin's ability are both based on moves used by Fox and Falco in the _Super Smash Bros._ franchise, with Spitfire getting the fire charge while Soarin gets the flash step ability. The other's special powers are nothing new, which is why I won't point out exactly where they came from because they're just basic powers.

That's all for this episode. Now it's time to wait for the next episode to arrive...if it ever does.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters property of Sega

My Little Pony and Transformers characters property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers by Toei Company/Saban Brands

Spiritual successor of Jetman (Super Sentai Season 15)


	6. Episode 6: Green With Envy

**Episode 6**

 **"Green With Envy"**

* * *

A mysterious person has popped up lately seemingly holding the same values. When the Skyrangers investigate, it turns out that it's the old rival Lightning Dust. She looks quite bitter since their last encounter, but she assures them that she has changed.

When Jet gets injured in a "training accident", Lighting is pulled in to replace him until he is recovered. When Megatron unleashes his next minion to attack the rangers, something unsettling is revealed about Lightning.

Jet must pull himself together and fight his injuries to assure his placement among the team, or else be replaced by someone who is not worthy of the position.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

"Starscream!" Megatron yelled at the top of his vocal chords.

"Y-yes master," Starscream nervously responded.

"Do you really think you can get away with that?" Megatron asked, furious that his right hand man went off on his own without his orders. "Getting an army to do my work?"

"I-I was your only option, sir," Starscream explained.

"That doesn't excuse you from doing things without my input," Megatron said. "You do things as I tell them, remember? And now that more of my cronies have arrived, I no longer want you on the battlefield." Grumbling, he looks away from Starscream. "This is why we have trust issues when it comes to you."

Starscream heard Megatron's grumblings and so responded. "But I'm-" he began before he was cut off again.

"No buts!" Megatron shouted back. "Now stand here and wait until I come back with my next minion, Supercell!" He got off his throne and headed off to another room, leaving Starscream alone in the throne room. "And while you're waiting, don't bother taking up my throne. Understand?"

Starscream watched as Megatron went away. He glances at the throne, tempted to pretend that he is the leader of the Decepticons. But he fears that his colleagues will not take it very well. So he refrains from doing it, just as Megatron said.

* * *

Noon shines brightly over at Sapphire Shores, and Jet is once again having a blast at the skatepark. This time, the rest of the team came along and watch his skills shine, along with the organization's founders.

Jet leaps off of a ramp, turning around a couple of times before landing and rolling off. He then goes for a rail and grinds on it, keeping his balance as he goes. He then gets back on the ground and rolls off, heading towards a different ramp.

"Wow!" Soarin said, amazed at Jet's stunts. "Look at him go!"

"He must've really honed his skills since the Columbia Games!" Wave added.

"Yeah, they might not be those fancy hoverboards used in those events," Spitfire remarked, "but this works just as well."

Jet continued to make his way around the skatepark, performing jumps, flips, and tricks. These performances has gotten the spectators excited, especially Firefly and Chuck who is really excited.

"Woo!" Chuck cheered. "Go, Jet!"

"Jet, you rock!" Firefly cheered. "Maybe not as much as my daughter, but you rock otherwise."

Jet approaches his friends on his skateboard, slowing down to a comfortable speed before kicking the tail up so that he can grab it. He walks up to his friends while holding his skateboard.

"Thanks for the support, my friends," Jet said. "Can't wait to get into the professional league, where my skills will truly shine." Suddenly, he felt someone rush past him. "Huh?" He turns around to look behind him.

The others didn't quite catch that. They were to busy admiring Jet to notice that someone else is right besides them. When someone points it out, however, that's when the picture gets clear.

"Whoa! Who is that?" one of the skaters asked.

That's when Jet turns around and looks who's performing behind him.

The skater has orange hair trailing out the back of their head. The skater is probably a girl, judging by the length of the hair. Her face is concealed with a helmet that's probably better for a motorcycle than a skateboard. She performs some of the same tricks that Jet did, except cranked up even more. She turns around off a jump more times than Jet, perform tricks that require more skill, and generally a lot more showy than Jet.

Jet was stunned by the tricks that this girl shows off...along with everyone else alongside him. "No way..." he muttered. "She's just as good as I am."

"Whoa, look at that!" a spectator pointed out. "That's stylish!"

The girl leaped off of a ramp and turns, only to combine that with a backflip.

"Wicked cool!" another cheered.

The lands on the ground and speeded off towards somewhere. That somewhere happened to be where the Sky Rangers are hanging at. Why she'd did this is beyond any of them.

Jet was outraged that he was outshined by this girl who he doesn't know. "Alright, girly," he said, confronting the girl who outperformed him. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

The girl looked at Jet as if she remembered seeing him from before. "You're Jet, aren't you?" she asked. "Because I'm still bitter about what you did to me in those games."

The voice sounded very familiar, and based on what she said Jet only knew who it was. "No..." he said, not believing what he's hearing. "You're...you're Lightning Dust!"

The girl then takes off her helmet, revealing her green skin and orange eyes. "You're right," Lightning confirmed.

The two mentors were wondering what a girl like Lightning Dust is doing here in Sapphire Shores. It's clearly in the middle of the school year, so why is she here? the two mentors stand up and confront the girl. "Lightning Dust...what are you doing here?" Firefly asked.

Lightning observed the two adults that stand before her. "You two must be the parents of those two rangers," she said. "Yeah, you know who they are, do you?"

Chuck and Firefly stared at each other for a moment. Then they look back at Lightning. "That's not what I meant," Firefly replied. "What I mean to say is, what are you doing here?"

Lightning turned her back on the mentors and everyone else, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She eyed on Jet. "Remember Crystal Prep Academy?" she asked the team. "Over the summer after the most recent games, my school went under a major reform. Principal Cinch was fired by the superintendent for allowing unfair play as well as insulting the defenders of the country. Come on...fired for insulting someone famous? They're petty!"

"You call that petty?" Chuck barked, baffled by what Lightning said.

Firefly is getting frustrated over Lightning. "Listen, Lightning," she said, putting on her tougher face. "We are a highly respected member of society. As defenders of this country and the parents of the next generation of defenders, we have proved ourselves to be worthy of the title."

"And even though we are past our prime, that doesn't stop up from continuing to help defend this country," Chuck added.

"Like forming this squadron of teenage pilots," Spitfire added.

Lightning raised an eyebrow as she stared at Spitfire.

"So," Firefly said, railing the conversation back to the original topic. "Lightning Dust, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school? Don't question them, because they're going to say that the disruptions caused by the constant attacks will be getting in the way of their learning."

Lightning turned away from the rangers, taking a few steps forward before revealing it to everyone. "I...got expelled," she revealed, which had everyone gasping. "I'm not going to tell you how. I do know that my friend Sunny was expelled for being associated with someone who did bad things." She then turns around to face the team, smiling and giving a shrug. "But...hey. What can I say? Your squadron looks promising. Mind if I join?"

This has the mentors muttering for a moment. They turned to Spitfire and asked her to talk to Lightning for approval to join the Skyrangers. Spitfire agrees and approaches Lightning Dust.

"Lightning Dust..." Spitfire began. "You will join under the promise that you will not harm your teammates. Got it?"

Lightning Dust gave a salute to Spitfire. "Understood, ma'am," she replied. Spitfire looked at Lightning with a disapproving look. "Oh, sorry," Lightning apologizes. She tries again. "Understand, lady."

Spitfire groans as she slumps down.

* * *

The following day, the Skyrangers are getting ready for their first aerial stunt show that's starting in a few days, the next time the weekend comes along. They're in the hanger which contains standard stunt jets, built more to put on a show than to fight. There are seven of them, one for each of the young rookie pilots. They stand near the jets in which they'll be piloting.

"There's going to be a long time between battles," Chuck announced as he walked around the floor in front of the pilots. "So to pass the time and to promote the other part of this team, you'll be performing flight stunts for all to see. You'll be performing several maneuvers that showcase your skills as pilots. You may be young, but you've learned a lot. I hope all those hours spent on those flight simulators helped. This is coming from parents who subjected their children to fight simulators for hours on end. Sorry Sonic..."

Firefly announces the stunts the rookies will be going. "With seven planes, and seven rookies, we can go into a even V formation, with three planes trailing behind on both sides of the lead plane," she announced. "While in the sky, I want you to perform the following maneuvers: Barrel Roll, Aileron Roll, Inside Loop, and Outside Loop. These are pretty basic maneuvers, so show us your skills!"

Chuck walked up to Spitfire after expressing regret of wasting hours on piloting virtual planes. They lock eyes. "As the leader of the Skyrangers, Spitfire will be at the front for now," he said. "Got that?"

"Affirmative," Spitfire responded.

Lightning checked her position on the plane formation, and discovered that she's at the back of the formation on the port side. "Hey, why do I have to be in the back?" she complained.

"You're a newbie, Lightning," Wave answered. "You need to watch and learn." She then looked at Lightning. "And before you go out of your way and do whatever because we got our backs to you, we are watching you. Got that?"

Lightning nodded as the canopies opened. "Understood," she replied.

The rookies then climbed on board their planes, getting ready for take off. The hangar doors open, and the jets rolled out into the runway. They maintained the formation throughout the entire launch sequence.

Firefly watches as the formation of planes flies through the sky. She speaks through her communicator. "All systems set," she announced. "Ready, Skyrangers?"

"Ready!" everyone replied.

"Performing flight stunt drills right now!" Firefly announced.

The planes fly around as they practiced the listed maneuvers.

"Do an Aileron Roll!" Chuck told them.

While maintaining the direction they're pointing in, the planes spin around with the body serving as the axle of rotation.

Storm finds himself slamming into the side of the canopy window as he performs the Aileron Roll. He sits up straight feeling dazed. "Ahh! These rapid movements are making me dizzy," he said.

The next maneuver is the one that gets a lot of novice fliers confused. "Do a Barrel Roll!" Chuck ordered.

The six lateral planes rolled around in the air, forming a barrel with their trails. The front plane stayed where it is throughout the maneuver possibly due to positioning issues. Spitfire is a bit tempted to do a Aileron Roll. She might add that to the maneuvers list.

"Rolling, rolling, rolling," Soarin sang. "Gotta make a barrel!" He then questioned what he is doing for a moment. "Wait, am I doing this right or..."

"Soarin! You're going off course!" Firefly yelled. "Regroup with your flight squad!"

Soarin looked outside and finds that he has separated from the group due to his distractions. "Oh! Sorry!" He maneuvers his plane to rejoin the group, still maintaining the formation.

"I'm surprised that you pulled it off correctly," Chuck said. "Not many people know the difference between an Aileron Roll and a Barrel Roll."

"Mostly, these people have those two maneuvers mixed up," Spitfire replied. "Seriously, did they not do their research? At least we did so before doing this."

Here comes the third item on their list of maneuvers. "Now, do an Inside Loop!" Chuck said.

The planes then climbed up, forming a circle in the air.

Spitfire looks above her and sees the ground below. "Hmm. This doesn't seem so bad," she said. "This is kind of fun to do as a side activity. I like this." She gets to her communicator. "Hey, can we try out more maneuvers? What about-"

Suddenly, Firefly notices that something is wrong. "Jet! You're going off course!" she shouted.

Spitfire doesn't get what's going wrong with Jet. That is until she looks behind her and sees that a plane is plummeting towards the sea.

Jet pulls back hard on his control wheel, trying to correct his plane. "It's not my fault!" he yelled. "This machine is busted, somehow!"

"What?" Chuck gasped. "But inspection said that we're clear to go! D-did we miss something?"

"Pull up! Pull up!" Jet continued to scream. "Gah! Work for me, for-ahhh!"

Everyone watches as Jet fell towards the sea. "Jet! Get out of that dive!" Firefly ordered.

"It's no use!" Spitfire shouted. "He's stuck in that position!"

Jet looks ahead and sees that he's about to crash at the waters. He started to panic. "Ahh! Emergency!" he screamed as he pulled the emergency ejection lever. "Eject! Eject!"

Jet escape the plummeting plane just before it crashes at the water, only to splash down hard.

"Jet!" Spitfire cried as she witnessed the crash.

Firefly used a telescope to look at Jet. He is seen floating near his seat, appearing to be unconscious. She lowers the telescope. "Oh no...Jet!" she cried as she reached for her communicator. "Are you okay, Jet?" she asked. There is no response from him. She switches it to communicate with the rest of the rangers. "Get him to shores, rangers. He is still alive, but clinging on a thread. Hurry!"

The planes make an emergency landing to rescue a pilot.

* * *

How long have I been out, Jet asked himself. There's a warm feeling on his body on both his chest and his back. Was he in his bed? There seems to be a bunch of talking going on, but he can't quite make out what they are saying. Someone appears to be shaking him, which made his awake.

"Ugg...my body..." Jet groaned. "What happened?" He opened his eyes to blurry images.

"Jet, are you alright?" he heard Soarin asked, continuing to feel his body being shaken.

"I think he's responding," Spitfire said. "You can stop now."

"Jet? Jet!" Wave yelled. "Jet, wake up!"

Jet fully regains consciousness and lifts himself up from his bed. He still feels dizzy. "Ow..." he muttered, still feeling pain in his body. He looks around his room and notices that this teammates and the mentors are here. "Guys…what are you all doing in my room?" he asked. "What happened? What am I doing in this room?"

"You splashed down into the water along with your plane," Fleetfoot answered. "I had to swim all the way there and pull you out of the wreckage."

"Who knew water is a bad place to land in," Storm said. "I always thought that it'll just move out of the way, like what I usually see. But it appears that there is a speed where this is no longer the case."

"That impact was hard," Firefly remarked. "Good news: Your bones don't seem to be broken."

Jet lets out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness," he said as he moves off his bed. "I was getting worried that-" Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his torso, stopping him and forcing him to scream.

"Bad news: It'll hurt to move," Firefly added.

Jet holds on to his belly as the pain continues. "Ahh! It hurts!" he wailed. "It hurts so hard!"

Firefly frowned at the poor actions Jet had taken. "Told you," he said.

Spitfire notices that they are now down one member. "Well, this is bad," she said. "Jet is one of the Skyrangers, and he pilots the Green Hawk. What if our enemy grows into a giant size?"

"No need to worry," Chuck assured the rangers. "The Sky Machines are self-piloting, so it's not a stretch to say that it can self assemble into the Sky Icarus. Though, I doubt that it'll do as well in battle with one missing ranger..."

"What?" the rangers gasped.

"You see, another source of the Megazord's power is the rangers piloting it," Chuck told them. "They provide a combat strength, giving it the decisive edge that it needs."

"We've been recording data on your battles in the Sky Icarus," Firefly said, "and we've found that our enemies are just as strong as us, and that's if all six rangers are present in the cockpit. Of course, the number varies depending on the needs of the Megazords, but in general, the more rangers there are, the stronger it'll get, in addition to any additional parts."

Wave thought about the idea of being down one ranger. This team has six rangers, one more than most ranger teams. For most ranger teams, that sixth ranger can be used as a backup. "So, if we're missing one ranger..." she asked, thinking about the effects of not having breathing room for major mistakes.

Firefly nodded, confirming their fears about missing out on one member. "Yes. It would end badly," she said.

Spitfire looked at Jet once again, slightly feeling the pain that he's experiencing. "Well, we need someone to cover for Jet while he's recovering," she said. "Unlike most ranger teams, we need six rangers active to have a chance at fighting back. If we continue on like this, eventually, we're going to be toast."

Storm could feel his stomach rumbling upon the mention of food. "Mmm. Toast," he said. "It'll taste like..." He paused for a moment as he thought about the team's downfall. "Us. Our burnt bodies for when the Sky Icarus explodes with us in it." Now he no longer feels hungry.

Spitfire gets worried about having to work with only five rangers. "So, who's going to replace him as the Green Hawk Ranger?" she asked the mentors.

"I'll do it," a girl answered.

They turned around at the doorway, finding Lightning Dust there leaning on the door. She enters Jet's room, going up to the mentors.

"What? Lightning Dust?" Spitfire gasped. "You're going to be the one who takes Jet's place?"

Storm thought about the decision for a moment. "Oh course!" he concluded. "She's as much of a rival to Rainbow Dash as does Jet is a rival to Sonic! It all makes sense!" He gets disapproving looks from the mentors, which sends him crouching in fear. "Sorry!"

"I'm a pretty talented flyer," Lightning said. "Been working on my piloting skills for a while."

That summary of her current piloting skills sounds a bit suspicious. Where did Lightning Dust get her pilot training? Firefly responded with a conflicted sounding response. "Okay then," she said.

Jet coughed, continuing to feel the pain. "Well, if you're going to step up to my position, then take this," he said, pointing to his Sky Morpher on his bedside. "It's yours for now."

Lightning grabs the morpher and places it at her right wrist, just like the entire team. "Thanks, Jet," she said. "Have a nice recovery!"

Suddenly, the alarm bells began to go off.

Firefly picks up her communicator. "Guys, what's the emergency?" she asked, then she waited for a response. "A...storm?"

"What?" everyone gasped.

Soarin rushes over to the window to try to find the storm that was detected.

"What's the severity of the storm?" Firefly asked again. Her eyes widen as she receives the response. "What? It's powerful? Unnaturally powerful?" She gets from advise from the one behind the communicator. "Okay, I'll send the rangers there to both investigate and calm the storm. They're be on their way." She sets aside her communicator.

Spitfire stared at Firefly with a baffled look. "You're going to send us to the middle of a raging storm?" she asked. "You're crazy! A plane shouldn't fly into a storm! That's dangerous!"

"...For normal planes," Chuck added. "You see, the Sky Machines draw some of their power from the Morphing Grid. The Morphing Grid will provide protection against the extreme conditions, allowing you partial control over your Sky Machines while in that storm."

"Does that explain how these things could fly?" Wave asked, letting out the question that was bothering her.

Chuck thought about it for a moment. He recalls his memories of seeing the Sky Machines under construction, and he remembered seeing the engineers incorporating multi-dimensional powers into the machines. "Uh...kind of, I suppose," he said.

"You suppose?" Wave asked again. "So if that extra-dimensional grid promotes seemingly impossible thing-"

"Though, the technology is a bit too unstable for our likings for it to be useable in everyday life," Chuck said. "A one ten-thousandth chance of failure might be too high for everyday use."

Wave stared at the mentors for a moment after hearing the explanation for why the Morphing Grid can't be used as a power source. "Well, that explains why it's so rare," she remarked.

There's a faint rumbling off in the distance.

"We'd better hurry," Firefly said. "We can't let that storm get to us and Sapphire Shores. Let's go!"

The entire team then leaves Jet's room and off towards the hangar for the Sky Machines.

Just before leaving, Wave turns around and sets down her laptop case next to Jet's bed in the base. "If you're ever bored, you can always count on my laptop," she told Jet. "I have plenty of games to occupy your time. I hope you recover fast." She then patted on Jet's head before leaving to catch up with the rest of the team.

"...Thanks," Jet replied as he saw Wave leave.

* * *

Spitfire runs up to the upper end of the slide leading into the cockpit of the Red Eagle. She stops in front of it as she presses on the button at the bottom of the Sky Morpher, transforming into her ranger form. The doors then open up.

"Let's do this, guys!" she shouted as she jumps into the slide. The others also transformed and slid down into the cockpits of their respective Sky Machines.

The rangers landed on their seats in the cockpit. "Sky Machines! Ready!" give of the rangers shouted.

Lightning Dust looked around the cockpit, admiring the details built into it. She then grabs the control wheel, smirking with confidence. "Let's get this started!" she said.

The Sky Machines roll out of the hangar and into the runway, where they take off in a formation. They then turn to face the incoming storm in the distance, heading towards it.

* * *

Jet rests on his bed as he tried to recover from his injuries, but someone was stupid enough to leave the window blinds up, letting light in and disrupting his sleep. He sits on his bed with his back on a pillow. As the minutes passed, the chains of boredom got up to him. He looked around, trying to find something to do, but the nearest bookshelf is beyond his reach. He rests his back against the wall, sighing.

"Man, it sucks to be left behind with nothing to do," Jet said. "I sure hope that Lightning Dust has changed since our last encounter back in the Columbia Games. I'm getting bored." He then looked down and noticed Wave's laptop case. He remembered that, before she left, Wave allowed him to borrow her laptop in case he got bored. She said that she has a few games installed that will keep him company. He picks it up, opens it, then turns it on. "She told me that I could play games, but I'm not interested in that. Lightning Dust...I have a feeling that she still bothers me. Might be my actions, though." He then opens up a communications website. If there is a place that everyone uses to chat online, this is the place to go. He ponders about what he could put into the search bar. "Let's see, who are her friends?"

After remembering the names of some of the students of Crystal Academy, he decides to go there.

* * *

As they head towards the approaching storm, one of the rangers is tired of having his name mentioned.

"Guys, I'm getting tried of hearing my own name," Storm told everyone. "Why don't we call this...weather phenomenon by a different and less confusing name?"

"Calling this a storm doesn't do that thing justice!" Soarin remarked. "How about...no, we're not in the plains...maelstrom?"

"Maelstrom?" Firefly gasped.

"Yeah, let's go with that," Spitfire agreed. "Maelstrom, here we go!"

The Sky Machines then head off towards the eye of the maelstrom. Dark clouds surround their vision with only the bright blue sky composing a sliver of what they can see outside.

Spitfire squints to get a better look at the eye. She sees something moving in a circle. "What do you see off in the distance, Spitfire?" Chuck asked.

Spitfire flew her plane close to the eye. "I see..." she said as the details become a lot clearer. The figure going in circles is a plane. "A plane! A plane going around in circles generating a powerful maelstrom."

"A plane?!" Chuck gasped. "How can a plane generate a powerful s-maelstrom?"

They could hear Firefly bumping Chuck, presumably telling him to cool off. Then they hear her shout at them. "Quick! Catch that thing's attention!" she shouted. "Then, it'll chase after you guys, causing the storm to dissipate over time."

Storm slams his head into the control wheel. "I thought we agreed to call this a maelstrom!"

"Really, Firefly?" Chuck asked.

"Sorry," Firefly apologized. "My instincts kicked in."

Meanwhile, Supercell realize that he has company. "Gah! Ranger alert!" he yelped. "How did they managed to get in here? The winds should've blown them off! Well, time for me to deal with them."

While still moving around in a circle, Supercell moves outward and fires off electric bolts that shoot far out. His predictable movement means that the rangers are able to avoid his attacks, much to his dismay.

The Cyan Swan collects water in preparation for its attacks. "These waterspouts will be great for my water attacks," Fleetfoot said. "Have a load of this!" She then flies her plane over Supercell, dumping the water onto him.

Supercell grunted in frustration. "Great..." he mutters. "As if I wasn't wet enough..."

Wave comes in with a fully charged bolt of lightning ready to launch. "How do you like a pulse of electricity?" she asked as she lets the Purple Swallow fire off the bolt, striking poor Supercell because of his predictable movements.

"How are they hitting me?" Supercell asked. "Was it my movement patterns? Did they use it against me?"

Spitfire flew in, shooting Supercell. She lands most of her hits simply by following him. "Looks like someone needs some dogfighting lessons."

Supercell grumbles over being hit. "Well, this is getting annoying," he said. "Time to change things up!" He then broke away from the pattern of constantly going in circles and went out of his way to shoot down the rangers. He heads towards the Yellow Albatross, shooting at it while also intending to ram into it.

Storm notices that the cockpit is shaking from hits. He looks outside towards the starboard side and sees an enemy plane that's heading towards him. "Whoa!" he yelped as he yanked the control wheel to one side, narrowing avoiding the enemy plane.

"Dang!" Supercell shouted. "I didn't even brush his stabilizer! I was so close..."

As they continues to fly around, Spitfire scanned the skies trying to keep an eye on Supercell. As she looked, she spotted her friends flying around frantically trying to get a hit on the enemy plane while trying to dodge his attacks. During the scan, however, she noticed that one of the planes is missing from the action.

Spitfire frantically looked around, trying to find the missing plane. "Hey, where did the Green Hawk go?" she asked. "I swear, I must've lost track of it..."

Suddenly, everyone is wondering where the Green Hawk went. "I swear, it was in my sights when we arrive at the eye of the...maelstrom," Wave mentioned. She looked around, trying to find the Green Hawk. "Where did Lightning Dust go?"

While they are busy dodging attacks, Soarin spotted something flying away from them in the distance. He squinted to get a better look. "Wait a second...is that...?" he asked himself. That's when he realized that something is wrong with their replacement ally. "Lightning Dust!" he called. "Where are you going? Lightning Dust?"

Lightning Dust is lounging around inside the cockpit of the Green Hawk, blissfully ignoring her duties. She then gets several voice messages from the other team members. "Huh? What?" she responded.

"Lighting Dust!" Firefly shouted from the communicator. "You're leaving your allies behind!"

"What are you talking about?" Lightning asked. "They can handle this!"

"Not without you!" Spitfire responded.

Lightning rolled her eyes. "With six rangers, I'm sure that there is someone who is unnecessarily," she said.

"That's for most ranger teams," Chuck reminded. "But we're not those normal ranger teams. We need six rangers! Lightning, are you listening to me?"

Lightning made a lot of noise, ignoring the voices from her comrades. "What?" she asked, not paying attention.

* * *

Everyone started to panic once it was made clear that Lightning Dust won't change her mind.

"It's no use!" Blackbird concluded. "She's slacking off!"

"What are we going to do?" Chuck asked. "The Green Hawk is the only one that can generate powerful gales, meaning that it can counter the maelstrom and make it disappear! If its pilot is slacking, it can't do it! How are they supposed to fight the maelstrom?"

Firefly thought about it for a moment, feeling a bit suspicious that the plane accident that injured Jet isn't an accident after all. "Maybe...Jet is the only proper pilot for the job," she concluded. She gazed towards Chuck. "We need to get him back."

"But how?" Chuck responded. "He's so injured that he can't do anything!"

"I have to say otherwise," Jet responded as he entered the command room.

Everyone stared at Jet, amazed and stunned over what he is doing. He stood there trembling from his injuries, carrying a laptop under his arm.

"What? Jet?" Chuck gasped. "What are you doing? You're injured!"

"I got bored just resting at my bed for the last couple of hours," Jet explained. "So I decided to investigate our newest recruit, Lightning Dust, by looking at the social media posts made by her friends, as well as archived chatrooms. And this is the truth that I've found. She hasn't changed a bit!"

"What?" everyone gasped.

Jet set the laptop on a table and opened it up. After going through security checks, Jet showed everyone a part of an archived chat that reveals what's going on with Lightning Dust. The chatroom has several people, presumably Crystal Academy students, expressing shame over Lightning Dust as well as discussing why she would let herself be kicked out.

"I found out that she was expelled for disruptive behavior and for not caring about what happens," Jet told them. "Not even the expulsion of Crystal Academy's old principal can change her mind. Sunny Flare must've meant a lot to her, and she wanted to spend time with her friend."

There was a moment of silence as everyone tried to process what they were hearing.

"H-How did you think it went?" Blackbird asked.

"Based on the fact that she was lonely when she met us, it didn't work," Jet concluded. "But she does not care." He then walked toward the window and stared outside at the looming maelstrom, as well as his friends that are in danger. He spotted one of the planes going away from the eye. Jet clutched his hands as he thinks about what he should do. "I must warn the others and take back control over my Green Hawk Sky Machine."

Firefly, expressing concern, walks up to Jet. "But Jet, your back..." she reminded him. "You're not suitable for piloting a plane. You need to heal now!"

Jet lets his hand drop from the window. "Rangers are known for fighting against the odds, right?" he asked. "You know that. You're both a defender and parents of your successors. Surely, you must know how you defined the odds in the Columbian War, do you?" Firefly and Chuck are stunned to hear this. Jet then walked towards the door leading up to the hangars. "I'm taking the Tornado," he told them. "Open the gate for me, will you?"

With a gulp, Firefly makes her decision. "You may go, Jet," she said.

With the clear to go into action despite the injury, Jet exited the command room and entered the hangar room.

Blackbird pressed a button to open the hangar doors up. "Sending out the SR-01 Tornado," he announced.

Jet approached the slide that leads into the Tornado. He gripped the handle. "The Green Hawk is my Sky Machine," he spoke to himself. "No one should be allowed to pilot it. Only me." He then slid down and entered the Tornado.

* * *

"Lightning Dust!" Spitfire shouted through her communicator. "Come back! You're leaving us alone to fight this plane!" She looked outside and yanked her control wheel as she narrowly dodges Supercell. "Wa!"

Soarin looked outside and noticed that Sapphire Shores is looking close. "Man, this maelstrom is getting tough!" he remarked. "Sooner or later, Sapphire Shores is going to experience a lot of rain, a downpour!"

"Just imagine the damages that would be caused by flooding," Fleetfoot said, shaking in her seat.

Jet continued to fly the Tornado towards the escaping Green Hawk. He turned up the engines to full throttle so that he can catch up.

"Jet, are you doing fine?" Firefly asked.

Jet grinded his teeth and clutched the control wheel as he felt the pain coming back. "My conditions is okay, thanks," he replied. "Though, the accelerating part is what really hurts me. Hard turns also hurt as well. I shouldn't subject myself to extreme G-forces, but I'm going to try."

Lightning Dust grew confident that those Rangers she left behind are going to struggle. Without the help of the Green Hawk, they are unable to finish the job. She grew so confident that she decided to relax in the cockpit as she leaves the rest of the team to fail their mission. Just then, however, a shadow is casted on her, but she didn't budge. What did make her snap, however, is the sound of the cockpit canopy opening.

"Huh?" Lightning gasped, looking around. "Why did the-?" She then looked up.

Jet leaped from the Tornado into the Green Hawk. "Ha!" he grunted as he landed in the cockpit of the Green Hawk.

The Tornado flies off to return to the base. The canopy of the Green Hawk then closes.

Lightning Dust was surprised to see Jet in the cockpit with her. "What the-?" she gasped. "What are you doing inside the cockpit!"

Jet growled at Lightning for not only stealing his spot, but also abandoning his friends. He reached for the seatbelt buckle. "Give me that!" he shouted. "That's mine!"

Lightning grabbed Jet's hands, pulling it away from her. "Hey! Chill out!"

Jet presses the seatbelt ejection button and shoves Lightning off. "You're not getting away with leaving my friends behind!" he shouted. "Come here!" He then wrestled with Lightning for a moment. He then grabbed a rope from the emergency box and tied Lightning's hands together. After that, he sat on the seat, put on the seatbelt, then assumed control.

"Guys!" Jet announced. "I'm back!"

Everyone was surprised to hear Jet's voice. "What? Jet?: they gasped.

"Where are you?" Wave asked. "I thought-"

"I'm in the Green Hawk!" Jet shouted. "I've usurped Lightning Dust and took back my rightful position. I'll explain later. Hang in there, guys. I'm coming!" Making a turn, the Green Hawk heads back towards the maelstrom.

Back at the base, the eye of the maelstrom is getting close to the coast of Sapphire Shores. Everyone at the base can see that half of the sky is covered in storm clouds.

"Rangers!" Chuck alerted. "The maelstrom is getting close! You must hurry!"

Inside the Green Hawk, Lightning spins around and growled at Jet. "This is my spot!" she claimed.

"While I was injured, by the way," Jet added. "But now that I've made a partial recovery I should be able to control this. Just as long as I don't push myself too far."

As the Green Hawk approaches, Supercell notices that the end of this plan is near. "What?" he gasped. "But, that splash! It-"

"I have a feeling that you're on to something," Jet said, "especially with that ally that turned out to be a traitor." He then turned on his communicator. "Guys! I'm coming in to counter the maelstrom with my wind abilities. Hang tight! And keep that plane occupied!"

Supercell watched as the Green Hawk went around the eye of the maelstrom, going in the opposite direction of the wind.

"Oh no you don't!" Supercell declared as he rushed towards the Green Hawk.

"Try to get past us!" Soarin said as he flew past Supercell.

Aggravated, Supercell goes after the Blue Falcon, while also dealing with pellets fired from the Red Eagle.

The wind speed gets slower as Jet reverses the work of Supercell and lowered the power level of the maelstrom, to the point where the winds are weak enough to not deal damage.

"It's working!" Firefly announced as everyone cheered. "The maelstrom is disappearing!"

Supercell watched as all of his effort disappeared. "NO! My storm!" he cried. "You ruined everything, Jet! Curse you!"

"Good luck recovering from that!" Jet responded. "Now it's time to finish you off."

The Sky Machines combine together to form the Sky Icarus once again, pulling out their sword.

"Sky Icarus!" everyone announced. "Sky Strike!"

The Sky Icarus Sword glowed as it charges up its attack.

"Uh oh!" Supercell realized. "Better make my escape!" He then tried to fly away from the Sky Icarus.

The Sky Icarus performed a slash that rippled through the air, plowing straight through Supercell. The enemy plane is split into two, and fell down towards the ocean in a blaze.

It's victory for the Sky Rangers yet again. Though they ran into trouble when the required plane for the job is being occupied by someone who don't care for them, in the end, Jet gets through his injuries and pulls it off, completing the mission. Still, Jet has to recover from that injury, but it is likely that he'll be fine by the time the next mission strikes.

* * *

After landing at the runway, the rangers decided to drag Lightning Dust up to the admiral's office. They tied her up with even more rope and dragged her up there. As they did so, Lightning Dust yelled and struggled, trying to free herself from the ropes.

"Ah! Let me go!" Lightning Dust yelled for the tenth time. "You're rude! How could you?"

"You stay put!" Wave shouted back, berating the delinquent recruit. "You're going to have some choice words with our mentor...s."

"You thought you had us fooled right there," Jet told Lightning. "But you were too quick. You betrayed us before you gained our full trust."

Lightning growled at Jet. Spitfire responded by clamping her mouth shut.

The Sky Rangers entered the room of Firefly, and she and Chuck are there expecting them to come back as always.

"So, Jet," Firefly said, twiddling her fingers at the sight of the delinquent recruit. "What did you find?"

Jet reveals the surprise he got reading through blog posts by Lightning's former classmates. "Well someone should've kept their mouth shut because I have a feeling that she might be working for Dr. Eggman," he answered.

The mentors were not surprised that Dr. Eggman, that fiendish foe, has hired someone to work for him. But that's not enough. They needed more.

More of the rangers stepped up to add to the evidence against Lightning Dust.

"We believed that someone, either Eggman or someone working for him, must've tampered with one of the stunt planes," Spitfire said. Then her eyes focuses at Jet. "And the pilot happens to be Jet."

"He must've hoped that one of us will be permanently out so that Lightning here can take their place and hamper our abilities," Wave added.

"Just one problem," Soarin added. "She did it a bit too quickly."

Lightning growled at the rangers. "I thought I had you guys fooled for once," she grumbled.

"Hey," Fleetfoot reminded the fallen recruit. "You turned your backs on us within a single day of your hiring. Of course we would be suspicious."

"I thought I had you fooled," Lightning growled. "With the rate of things happening, I thought you'll be fooled in the first hours of my recruitment."

"First few hours?" Spitfire asked, surprised at the response. "Well, let me have a word with you." Clearing her throat, she assumes the role of a drill sergeant who's training recruits in the harshest way possible. She went up to Lightning's face and shouted, "Well, guess what? Full trust isn't gained in just a few hours. It'll take a lot more than that for us to trust you! You hear me? This is not how trust works!"

The others were surprised that Spitfire said that in a intimidating way. They didn't expect someone like Spitfire to switch into her harshest voice she can reach.

With that, Firefly makes her decision. "Umm...yeah…" she reacted. "Security...kick Lightning Dust out."

Security guards went up to Lightning Dust, eyeing down on her. Lightning notices that she has officials next to her who is not happy at her behavior, even for a recruit. The security guards then grabs her by the arms and dragged her out towards the door.

"You'll pay for this Jet!" Lightning screams. "This won't be our last encounter! I promise!" Then the doors shut in front of her.

"I highly doubt it," Jet replied as he smiled at Lightning's expulsion. While he is looking away, the others look at Spitfire with a confused look.

"Spitfire," Soarin asked as he eyed towards her after she acted, "since when did you assume the role of a drill sergeant?"

Spitfire nudges Soarin, smiling while crossing her arms. "I've been practicing," she answers in her normal tone.

* * *

The entrance doors to the base opens up. The security guards then shoves Lightning outside before kicking her on the back, knocking her down to the ground.

"Let this be a lesson to you!" one of the security guards said. He points his finger at Lightning. "Never cross our paths again!"

Lightning then gets up, feeling a pain on her back. She stands on her feet and took once glance at the base. She was almost there, being a full replacement for Jet after he got himself injured. Not only did she blew the operation, they quickly figured out what went wrong and came to the conclusion that the plane crash was no accident. It was fabricated. In the end, Lightning had herself to blame for ruining her chances, but she decides not to take responsibility.

With a growing anger inside her, Lightning left the grounds of the Sapphire Shores Air Base. In her mind, she promises that she'll be back with a vengeance.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Here comes Lightning Dust once again, and she is not happy. Apparently, that interaction with Jet at the Columbia Games has not left her, and she seeks revenge against Jet for that.

Again, Lightning Dust showed that she is arrogant, but this time not to herself. She's pretty confident that her team is able to handle with the robot of the day, since they are once member higher than the norm. Unfortunately for her, the Sky Rangers do not operate like most ranger teams, requiring six members as opposed to five. This also doesn't help that the powers needed to stop the maelstrom happened to be with the plane that she stole from Jet. So that means that she does not care about her team, thinks that they can do without her, and almost doomed a city to an unnatural disaster.

Not bad for a first time recruit. To bad she did all of that within the first days of her recruitment. She didn't even give them a chance to put trust in her.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters property of Sega

My Little Pony and Transformers characters property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers by Toei Company/Saban Brands

Spiritual successor of Jetman (Super Sentai Season 15)


	7. Episode 7: RADAR

**Episode 7**

 **"Radio Augmented Detection and Ranging (R.A.D.A.R)"**

* * *

Radar systems come standard in every military grade plane, but for some reason the Sky Machines are lacking in this department. This precious system remained absent until someone decided that it was finally time to fit the Sky Machines with Radar Machines to see where their enemies are coming from even they can't see them. No longer would they have to rely just on the base to get information: they can not get it within their Sky Machines.

The radars are out to the test when a fast moving and sneaky plane enters their airspace. The enemy plane moves fast and often comes from behind, so just looking behind them will only get them so far. To make things worse, these teens will have to operate as both the pilot and the radar operators at the same time, meaning that their attention will be constantly shifting.

In order to win this battle, they'll have to prepare for what's coming up.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

It was a usual morning for the employees at the Sapphire Shores Air Base, except for the Rangers. At their table, Wave is discussing to her friends about the work that she did on the Sky Machines and how she found it suspicious that no one who is working with her is talking about what they're doing. It seemed as if they knew what they're doing, except for Wave. She's just following orders without an indication about what she's working towards.

That all changed when the top three people at this organization arrived and approached the Rangers.

"Rangers," Firefly greeted. "I came here to inform you that we've installed radars into your Sky Machines. Now, it can send radio signals into the air and detect objects in its range."

Wave suddenly jumped out of her chair in surprise. "Wait, so that's what we're working towards?" she asked. "I was wondering what's with the components I'm installing." Firefly then gave the signal to make Wave sit down.

"Oh, finally. They've been installed," Spitfire said, sighing in relief. "I was wondering where they were this entire time. Wonder why we didn't see them initially when we came here."

Chuck chuckled for a moment, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, we were planning to include them, but then Megatron escaped and began attacking us, so we hurried up and finished the Sky Machines as soon as we possibly can," he explained. "We had to exclude a few things from the initial release, such as a lot of random buttons because who knows what they do. But the big thing that we excluded is radar."

"As you know, many military planes are equipped with radar technology to spot objects in the air even if the pilot cannot see them," Blackbird lectured. "Without them, pilots are vulnerable to surprise attacks that they may not see coming." He then gazed away from the teenagers for a moment. "I know I lost someone because of a faulty radar..."

The team got curious. "Blackbird?" Jet asked. "You lost someone because of a faulty radar?"

Sighing, Blackbird nodded as he recalled the day when his brother perished. "Yes, my brother and I fought during the Columbian War that these guys love to talk about," he said. He received disapproving looks from Firefly and Chuck, but Blackbird doesn't budge. "We were top pilots in the air division, with a record of taking down hordes of enemy air forces over the years. That is, until someone sabotaged his plane's radar, and lunched missiles at us. We were in a squadron at the time, and me and my teammates escaped due to being aware of where the missile is coming from. My brother, however..."

"Let me guess," Spitfire pondered. "He was shot out of the sky?"

Silently, Blackbird nodded. "He couldn't figure out where the missile is coming from since he is unaware of its location relative to him," he continued. "Had he'd known the location, he would've dodged in time. Since he didn't, he has no idea where to dodge to since every direction contains a risk. The missile, as it turned out, came from underneath his plane. You can guess what happened next."

"He died?" Fleetfoot guessed.

Blackbird took a few steps away, gazing off into the ceiling. "Never saw his body ever again," he said, recalling the moment where he and his squad searched frantically for his brother, but found nothing.

"After the war ended, he had focused on improving radar technology to give them better performance and make them less susceptible to tampering," Firefly added. "He was hired into this team during its formation, where he offered his help into monitoring the radars."

Blackbird suddenly turned around. "So far, we've been giving you information based on our radars," he told them. "However, they have their limitations. For one, we are close to a populated area, so our radio signals can't be too powerful, otherwise they might cause interference to civilian technology that uses electromagnetic signals. The second is that we can only see you as far as...well...the eye can see. At that point, our radars are unreliable since it can't tell the difference between an enemy plane and one of ours. This wouldn't be so bad for most pilots since their planes are equipped with radars for looking around."

"But for you before this moment, this can get problematic," Chuck added. "Luckily, we managed to install them during these times of peace." He then eyed at Wave, who is just staring blankly at them. "You were there when we installed them, right, Wave?"

At this point, Wave only stared at the mentors in shock. It took a slap to the back courtesy of Storm to snap her back. "Huh," she muttered. "I was wondering what I was working on. I've been informed that I'm working on installing an improvement to the Sky Machines, but not what improvement."

"Well, time for your first flight with your radars on," Firefly concluded. She leaned towards the Rangers. "This afternoon, come to the hangar and get into your Sky Machines. Take them out on a joyride and test out the radars. Trust me, you'll love them."

* * *

Inside Megatron's base, he and a few others are planning out their next action on a table. Among them is Ramjet, a crew member who is skilled at using his body as a weapon. While it could be interpreted as him being proficient with using his fists and feet, he is more well known for his unorthodox tactic of ramming into enemy units at high speed. Normally, this is a last resort move when things get very desperate. However, Ramjet just survived the ramming, so much so that he enjoys it. He loved doing this so much that he is considering using his tactic as a strategy.

"Here's the plan, master," Ramjet began. He began by pointing to a building on the table, representing the enemy's base. Next to it is a compass indicating which way is north. He pointed to the east of that base. "I suspect that attacking them from anywhere near their base will not go well. They're going to notice and shoot our units down. So the old tactic of attacking the center of operations is not going to so well. So instead, I propose a different solution."

Megatron grew intrigued by one of his soldier's suggestion. "And what is your plan, Ramjet?" he asked, curious to hear what he has to say.

"As the fastest plane with a high durability, how about we take them by surprise?" Ramjet suggested. "Yes, we'll attack them from behind! I'm going to ram them from behind!"

"But if you do that and miss, they'll know where you are just by looking out in the front," Megatron pointed out.

Ramjet scrapped his original plan. "Scratch that. I'll ram them from the side!" he suggested instead. "That way, even if I miss, they'll have no idea what's about to hit them."

"Okay..." Megatron said, still interested in this plan but still finding holes. "But what if they're next to their base at the time? Wouldn't you be spotted?"

Ramjet made even more adjustments. "I know! I'll strike them when they're far from their base!" he said. "They'll be distant from the base at the time, allowing me to do what I wanted without their mentors-"

Megatron then snapped. "Okay! That's it!" he declared. "Brilliant plan! Go ahead! Do your thing! Get out of here!" He then began to walk back to his throne.

The other robot soldiers whisper to each other, remarking on how Megatron nearly broke their auditory sensors.

Ramjet noticed that there was one thing missing. "Wait, what about that embiggening juice?" he asked. "Don't I have to get that stored for later use?"

"I had someone install that tank of that serum while you were asleep," Megatron answered.

"Oh," Ramjet replied. "That explains why I felt a tickle." He then ran off to the nearest exit, transforming into a plane along the way.

As Megatron went back to his throne room, he noticed that Starscream has taken a seat, donning a starry wizard's hat and robe as well as a staff.

"At long last, the Great and Powerful Starscream takes the position that he deserves!" Starscream declared. "Mwahahahaha!"

Megatron grew infuriated that his right hand robot took his throne while he was absent. "Get down there, Starscream!" he roared, startling Starscream. He then dragged Starscream out of his throne. "You have no place in my throne! Who are you trying to imitate? That girl that one of allies hired?" Starscream responded with a sheepish smile, which prompted Megatron to toss Starscream into the floor as he took his rightful place. He then groaned. "You're a headache, Starscream."

* * *

The Sky Rangers are in their Sky Machines, ready to take off to try out their new built in radars. Today, they'll be flying off farther than ever before, into the upper limits of the base's radar systems. The previous missions have taken place over the skies of Sapphire Shores, which is a bit concerning considering that debris might fall on people's heads. Hopefully, the following missions will take them beyond the city limits into safety.

"Unfortunately, the Sky Machines only have enough seats to support one pilot," Firefly told them as they put on their seatbelts. "The cockpit has enough space for two people, one sitting and one standing, but who's going to stand around in a fighter jet?"

Spitfire looked behind her at the empty space behind her seat. There's plenty of room for a second person, but without a seat to secure them they might get tossed around as the Sky Machines fly. "The answer is obvious," she answered. "None."

"Most fighter jets have two cockpits that seat two people," Chuck lectured. "Typically, one does the piloting, while the other checks the radar. As the sole pilot of your Sky Machines, you'll have to take the role of being both the pilot and the radar operator. So...be prepared to switch focus very frequently during fights. I hope you can handle such a burdening task."

Jet looked around the cockpit and couldn't help but feel that this is getting a bit complex too soon. He felt like he and the other Sky Rangers are totally unsuitable for the job. "Okay, I have a question," he asked. "Why did you hire us, teenagers, to pilot these military grade flying machines? You couldn't bother to ask...oh, I don't know...your own employees to do the work for you? Because this is starting to sound a bit much for us to do. This is way more complex than I thought..."

The other Sky Rangers groan upon hearing Jet's question.

Wave covered her face as she shook her head. "Jet, this isn't the time to ask stupid questions," she said. "Can we please-"

"You know, he does have a point in this," Spitfire said. "Let me guess, was it because of your children?"

"It's tradition," Firefly replied. Then she chuckled. "Nah, I'm kidding. You see, you're the ones who will be inheriting the world that we'll leave behind in the next generation, and it's your job to push the world in the right direction. There are many stories of old people not getting the world around them and doing actions that the majority sees as unforgivable. You know what they say: The most suitable people to lead the world are those who understand it."

There was a brief silence coming from the Sky Rangers. Some of them are trying to process what they just heard, while others are waiting for the hangar doors to open up.

Firefly realizes that they are waiting for her. "Oh right," she said. "The hangars." She then connected her communicator to another channel. "Open up the hangar!"

The hangar doors open and the Sky Machines roll out into the runway, where they line up in formation and took off.

* * *

The Sky Machines flew in formation going south. Behind them, Sapphire Shores can be seen getting smaller. Their base is barely visible from here.

"It's so nice having to fly this far away from the base," Spitfire remarked.

Fleetfoot turned around, watching Sapphire Shores slowly getting smaller. "Yeah. I can barely see it from here," she remarked.

Soarin then got an idea in his head. "Say, can we take our Sky Machines to fly to places?" he suggested. "You know, traveling to different places and-"

"Dude," Jet blurted, not even taking his eyes off the instrument panel. "We're Rangers, not tourists with a pilot's license."

"Pilot's license?" Storm asked. "Since when did we get pilot's license? I don't remember getting one..."

"That's because we never did," Wave replied.

"Huh?" Storm asked, still confused.

"Look, we can chose to use our Sky Machines to travel to places," Spitfire clarified. "But we'll probably get ourselves a earful courtesy of our mentors for not doing our duties. So...don't."

"Wait, aren't we traveling to the south towards Emerald City?" Soarin asked.

"We're flying over Emerald City and then we turn around," Spitfire replied. "No more."

The Sky Machines continue onwards heading south.

* * *

While Firefly and Chuck are looking at papers and plans, an employee walked up to them to give the latest report.

"Sir, madam," the employee greeted to get their attention. "Blackbird has sent be here to inform you that the Sky Machines are no longer visible from here. Our radar cannot separate ally and passive planes and enemy units."

Firefly sighed. "Well, the good news is that Sapphire Shores will not be getting debris dumped into its buildings after every mission," she said. "Bad news is that the Sky Rangers will have to rely on their own radar and their sight. That's all I have to say about this. You are dismissed."

Firefly and Chuck returned to looking at paperwork, which made the employee curious. He walked around their desk and take a look at what they're looking at. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Firefly gazed over and saw that one of her employees has not left when she told him too. "You're not leaving?" she asked. "You're more interested in what we're doing? Fine. We're just looking at our future plans for the Sky Rangers in the upcoming weeks."

The employee leans over and reads the list of things to do. One of them reads, "Provide the Sky Rangers with a second weapon".

"You've built a second weapon for the Sky Rangers?" the employee asked.

"Yep," Chuck said as he leaned back on his chair. "We're saving it until a later point. Don't want to make it too complex too early. We're just gradually introducing features to them over time as they learn and grow. You can't just give someone everything and expect them to understand it-"

Suddenly, there's an alarm on the communicator. Firefly picked it up.

"Hello?" Firefly began. She got a shocking response. "What? You've detected an enemy plane? It's already passed us? That can't be right...this radar has an enormous range! How could any plane be fast enough to-" She got interrupted by a loud sound coming from above. She then turned around and faced the window behind her and saw a plane speeding past them. They then gaze on the plane for a little longer, noticing that it's heading south.

Firefly lowered her communicator as she, Chuck, and some of the nearby employees watch with their jaws dropped. "Oh dear..." Firefly remarked. "This could be troubling."

* * *

They've been flying south for a few minutes at this point and are beyond the range at which they can no longer see their base behind them until they return. Just using radar to keep track of enemy locations becomes pretty unreliable since it can't distinguish between ally and enemy. Up until their radars are installed, they've limited their battle sites to within Sapphire Shores, where sight from the base is enough to keep track of the enemy units. Now, with short range radars ready, they can travel farther than ever before. They can tell that they've traveled far because they can see a city down there.

"Hey look. I think I can see Emerald City from here!" Spitfire said as she peeked out the canopy.

"Wow. What a nice view," Soarin remarked, also looking out. "It's not often that civilians get this view of their home city."

"This view is great," Wave replied. Her attention turns towards her left, towards the east. In the distance, she can spot another city from across two lakes. "I bet we can get a nice view of Diamond City if we can just make a turn. What do you say, Jet?" She waited for him to respond, only to get none. "Jet? Jet, are you listening?"

Jet glanced down at his radar, checking the positions of his friends as they travel together. He is ignoring the words coming from his friends, being to absorbed into his radar to even listen. Well, he ignored them until someone yelled into his ear.

"Jet!" Wave shouted.

"Ahh!" Jet yelped, startled from the sudden shouting.

"Are you listening?" Wave asked. "I was trying to get your attention for the last thirty seconds!"

"Sorry!" Jet apologized. "I was looking at the radar for nearly the entire flight."

Spitfire was baffled. So during this entire flight, one of them is not paying attention to what's in front of him and is staring at his radar screen for minutes. It's a miracle that they didn't crash into each other. She still has questions, though. "Why'd you do that, Jet?" she asked.

"I figure that one of us can be the radar operator while the others fly, right?" Jet suggested.

Spitfire had a bewildered look for a moment before putting on her drill sergeant mask as she delivers an ear piercing speech to Jet. "It might be the case during casual flying when we're together, but in the realm of aerial combat, we must assume both roles," she said, growling. "We'll have to switch our focus at every moment, keeping an eye on the target! If our focus ever lingers outside or our radars, we might get attacked by something we didn't see coming. Do you understand how important mastering these two roles is? DO YOU?"

Unfortunately, Spitfire had the team communicator mode on the entire time, meaning that everyone has to hear her loud voice much to their discomfort.

"Whoa! Calm down, Spitfire," Wave said. "What's with that tone?"

"What? I like doing that voice," Spitfire responded. "Hey, is Jet listening?"

Wave sighed. She turned in the direction of the Green Hawk. "Jet, did you hear that?" she asked. "We can't just-" She then frowned when she noticed that Jet is looking down again, implying that his attention is back to the radar screen. "I think he's looking at the radar again."

"Dang it!" Spitfire said, pounding on the control panel. "I was hoping that I might drill the importance of doing two roles at the same-"

Suddenly, Jet spotted something zooming past them, going across the entire radar screen in seconds. He yelped when he saw it. "Whoa! Did you guys see that?" he asked.

The others stopped in their tracks as they looked at their radars.

"Uh, see what?" Fleetfoot asked.

"On the radar, something whizzed by us," Jet explained. "It appeared on our radar for about second."

Wave scratched her helmet as she observed the radar screen. "What's the range of these radars?" she asked. "I bet whatever flew by us must've broken the sound barrier or something."

Problem is, if the sound barrier really is broken by whatever passed by them, they would've felt its effects moments after the plane went past them. Since it did not, that implies that whatever they spotted is moving somewhere below the speed of sound at this altitude.

The object went past them again, and this time they were able to notice it on the radar screen. As if that wasn't enough, they could even spot it zooming away from them to their side, implying that it was trying to ram them. The object is a plane, equipped with engines that appear to have afterburners.

"There it is again!" Jet shouted, pointing outside.

Ramjet is living up to his name by attempting to ram the Rangers out of the sky. He has failed at doing his job...twice at this point. "Darn!" he shouted. "I missed again! They've must've move out of the way at the last moment. Or maybe I was a bit to twitchy."

"Is that plane trying to ram us?" Soarin questioned. "What kind of plane just rams into another? Is it a suicide mission?" He then remembered that there's a name to his maneuver. "Oh, what's the name of that tactic? Kamikaze?"

"What is that pilot thinking?" Jet shouted, bewildered and angered. "It's not even a crippled plane! What a waste of a perfectly functioning plane."

Wave took a close eye on the enemy plane as it turned around and heads straight for them once again. "Its coming back for us!" she reported.

"Split up!" Spitfire shouted as she yanked on her control wheel.

The flight formation split up, making way for Ramjet to pass through without them getting hit.

"Grr!" Ramjet growled. "You were anticipating that, weren't you?"

Spitfire pointed to the escaping enemy plane. "After that plane!" she screamed. "Keep your eyes on that plane and your radar. We can't afford to lose sight of it!"

The Sky Rangers went after Ramjet in a wild dogfight. They flew from various angles in an attempt to catch Ramjet off guard. Spitfire fired upon the enemy plane, and at first she landed all of her shots. Then Ramjet moved back and forth, forcing Spitfire to constantly adjust her aim. At the same time, the other planes are being forced to move out due to Ramjet getting closer than they feel comfortable.

"Jet, when you say that the plane appeared for about a second, how long did that radar detect the plane?" Wave wondered. She looked at her radar and she can spot Ramjet's signal on it. "I can still see it on my radar."

"I think it was there for a second before I noticed," Jet guessed.

"One second?" Wave questioned. "Man, if your reaction time is that poor, you'll be destroyed by Spitfire if she ever-"

"Hey, where did that plane go?" Spitfire shouted to the point of nearly hurting their ears. "I swear I had it in my sights for a second."

Wave looked down and saw that there was a signal right behind another signal. It seems to be coming from her left. Looking over, she spotted Ramjet trailing behind the Yellow Albatross. "Storm! Behind you!" she shouted.

"Huh?" Storm replied. He glanced down for a moment, seeing that there is something behind him. He looked behind him and saw Ramjet.

"Teehee!" Ramjet said as he slowly approaches Storm. "I'm going to catch you! I'm going to catch you!"

"He's right there?" Fleetfoot asked. "What are we going to do? Ram into him?"

"He'll ram us down if we saw us trying to use his tactic against him," Wave guessed. "Right?"

"Why ram into a plane," Storm said as he reached for a button, "when you can PUNCH IT!"

A boxing glove sprung out of the back of the Yellow Albatross, striking Ramjet in the nose and causing him to slow down.

"Ah!" Ramjet screamed. "Clever...oh so clever." He then flew off to target another plane.

Spitfire saw that Ramjet is approaching Fleetfoot. "Fleetfoot! He's coming from your right!" she alerted.

Fleetfoot looked outside to her right and saw Ramjet approaching. An idea popped into her head. "Hey, remember what I said about using an enemy's tactic against them?" she asked. "Well, I'm doing it now!" She yanked her control wheel to the right and slammed into Ramjet.

Ramjet had his wing damaged from the impact. "Ah! My wing!" he screamed. "Grr...you react fast."

Soarin then flew his plane so that he's trailing right behind Ramjet. "Hey buddy!" he said. "If you're thinking of ramming us, then you better have a good reason for it. Such as being durable. Or being desperate! Guess what side you're on!" He then moved his plane so that it popped right in front of Ramjet, hitting him in the process.

Ramjet began to plummet from the sky. "Ahh! I'm falling!" he screamed. "Mayday! Mayday! Time to change forms!"

Spitfire saw that Ramjet is going down. "This fight isn't over yet," she reminded. "Go after him and combine into the Sky Icarus!"

The Sky Machines flew after the falling Ramjet.

* * *

As Ramjet fell, he got transformed into robot mode as he prepares to land on his feet. He crashed down on a field somewhere between the lakes. The momentum shoved the rest of his body to the ground, forcing him to lift himself back up as the Sky Rangers arrive on their Sky Machines, now combined into the Sky Icarus.

Ramjet looked up at the giant robot that is towering over him. He might be outclassed at this moment, but he doesn't feel intimidated. He grins as he looked up. "This isn't over yet, Rangers," he declared. "I am about to enlarge myself! Watch!" Activating the embiggening fluid pipes, Ramjet grew into a giant size matching that of the Sky Icarus.

"Here we go again," Spitfire remarked.

Jet inputted a code and out comes the Sky Icarus Sword and its Wing Shield. The Sky Icarus held them both and went into a fighting stance.

"Alright, guys," Spitfire shouted. "Let's show him our tough we are. We'll drain him of what little energy he has remaining and-"

Ramjet grew bored of the Ranger's inaction when they could've hit him at least once. He slapped the sword away, leaving the Sky Icarus with nothing but its shield.

"What?" everyone gasped as they watch their sword tumble behind them.

"You won't be needing that," Ramjet said.

"Aww, shoot!" Fleetfoot reacted. "Our sword! We've got to get it!"

The Sky Icarus took one step in turning around, but was stopped by Ramjet.

"Don't even bother," he told them. He then grabbed them by the shoulder and showed them his fist. "If you even dare attempt to get your sword back, I will punch you in the cockpit. You will watch in in horror as I dispose of your robot, helpless to do anything about it." He then gave them an ultimatum. "So what's it going to be? Are we settling this with martial arts? Or are you willing to take a punch to the cockpit? I'm going to give you one minute to choose."

The others thought about this for a moment. The Sky Icarus was never designed to use its body as a weapon. Rarely do they ever use the Sky Icarus's hands and legs to attack. They've mostly relied on weapons to fight off against their opponents, yet here they are without a weapon to use against an enemy that seems very proficient with using his body as a weapon. It seems that they are stuck.

Soarin remembered that they still had their shield, so he attempted to shove Ramjet with the shield, thinking it could be used as a weapon.

Ramjet took notice of this face and jumped backwards only to lean forward and grab the Wing Shield. He then yanked it out of the Sky Icarus's hands, flinging it behind him. "Sorry," he unapologetically said. "Shields don't count."

Soarin stared at Ramjet with a dropped jaw. He was shocked that their enemy reacted this fast.

"What are we going to do?" Fleetfoot asked. "He just denied us access to both of our weapons!"

Wave tapped away at the console. "I'm going to contact base," she said. "We could really use their help right now. Spitfire, the call is coming to you!"

Spitfire picked up her communicator.

"Spitfire, how are the radars?" Firefly greeted. "Did you enjoy using them?"

"Uh, save that for later," Spitfire said as she looked outside while sweat is dripping from her head. "We're trapped in a corner. We just had our weapons knocked out of our hands and are forced in hand-to-hand combat." The Sky Icarus then suffered another blow. "Ah!"

The Sky Icarus crashed down on its chest. It reached out and attempted to grab its sword, but was stopped when Ramjet grabbed on it by the back and lifted it up to his face. "How many time to I have to tell you?" Ramjet roared. "No weapons!" He then gave the Sky Icarus a few more punches to the chest before tossing it.

The Sky Rangers were thrown forward as the Sky Icarus crashed down once again.

"Ah!" Spitfire screamed. Shew then shouted at her communicator. "Firefly! Save us!"

* * *

Back in the base, Firefly and Chuck are looking at their plan, paying close attention to the line that reads, "Provide the Sky Rangers with a second weapon".

Firefly thought about doing it for a moment, even if they're not ready for that. "Should we tell them about the second weapon?" she asked.

"This isn't time to introduce their second weapon yet, right?" Chuck asked. "We just introduced them to the radars today. Isn't that enough?"

"They're trapped in a desperate situation, Chuck," Firefly replied. "We need to find a way to bail them out. So, are you in?"

Chuck glanced over at the list of things to do. Even though the feeling in his stomach is making him want to hold that off until its time, he can't just let the Sky Rangers fail. They've only gone through a handful of missions at this point and they've invested a lot of time into them. They cannot afford to let all of that effort go into waste. Reluctantly, he agreed to his action. He flipped over to where they keep the codes. "Tell them the code for the second weapon," he ordered.

Firefly nodded and soon got up to her communicator.

* * *

"Rangers, there is another code that will give you access to your second weapon," Firefly said.

The Sky Rangers were too busy with trying to remain alive to really notice. They'd barely heard her say anything.

"What?" Spitfire shouted. "Sorry, I couldn't really hear you at the moment. We're trying to stay alive!"

"Jet, are you listening?" Firefly asked. "The code is 9115."

"What?" Jet asked.

"I said, the code is 9115," Firefly repeated. "Got that?"

Jet inspected the code he was given and remarked at how uncreative that was. It's the same four digits, but arranged differently. "What kind of passcode is that?" he asked, questioning their sense of security when it comes to creating passcodes. Then he snaps back into focus. "Alright. I'm trying it now." He inputted the code 9115 and submitted it.

The Sky Icarus suddenly gained a sidearm. It pointed it at Ramjet's face, surprising him.

"Huh?" Ramjet gasped.

Spitfire put on a smug grin on her face. "Surprise," she said.

The Sky Icarus pulled the trigger, firing off a shot at Ramjet and damaging him.

"Ah!" Ramjet yelped as he stumbled back, covering his hit chest. He then looked up at the Sky Icarus. "Oh, that's just sneaky," he remarked. "You had a second weapon this entire time?"

"Surprised? You should be," Spitfire said. "I call that our Stratos Zapper."

"By the way, we were intended to reveal this sometime later when we feel like you deserve it," Chuck pointed out. "But then your sword got knocked off and we revealed the code for your second weapon early. Sorry, we didn't see this one coming."

Ramjet growled at them for revealing a secret weapon. "You'll pay for this!" he declared as he blasted forward and rammed them.

"Ow!" everyone yelped as the cockpit shook. They were a bit distracted by the call, so none of them are looking forward and saw it coming.

Spitfire looked around, trying to look for the enemy Ramjet. "Wha-? Where'd he go?" she asked.

Soaring looked around along with everyone else, but there is no sign of Ramjet anywhere in front of them. Wait, anywhere in front of them? What could imply that he is behind them. Looking down, he noticed that there is a radar screen installed which caught him by surprise. Then he noticed that there is an additional dot right behind them, confirming that Ramjet is about to strike from behind.

"Oh, so you think you're sneaky, huh?" Soarin asked. "Well, I don't think so! Turn it around, guys!"

"Turn around?" Spitfire asked. 'What do you mean turn a-"

The Sky Icarus turned around and sue enough, they caught Ramjet right behind them about to strike. In a panic, Spitfire made the Sky Icarus fire off a shot, which caught Ramjet off guard.

"Ow!" Ramjet screamed as he is knocked down. He then threw a fit of rage. "How'd you figured I was right behind you?"

"Uh, we just got lucky?" Spitfire replied.

"Lucky?" Ramjet asked, questioning that response. "That was too convenient to be passed off as luck. You must've saw me coming. You had something that made me visible even if you couldn't see me. I knew it. I knew it from the moment you started coordinating attacks on me, the fast-moving plane. Come on! Tell me! What's your secret?"

"Secret?" Spitfire questioned. She looked around at her teammates looking for responses to give. They remain silent. "We don't tell secrets. Goodbye!"

The Sky Icarus charged up a powerful shot, which had Ramjet panicking. He attempted to transform back into plane mode, but it was futile. He had to wait until the effect worn out before he could transform. In the meantime, the Sky Icarus is ready to fire a powerful finishing shot.

"Stratos Zapper!" everyone shouted. "Aerial Blast!"

The Sky Icarus fired its finishing blow to Ramjet. He lingered for a few moments in a severely damaged state, only managing to look up at the Sky Icarus and spitting out one word.

"Pathetic..." Ramjet muttered.

"Hey! You're severely crippled!" Soarin shouted, suddenly getting an idea. "It's a great opportunity to try to take us down with you!"

Ramjet then fell, exploding into a fireball.

"Or not," Soarin finished.

The Sky Icarus stood victorious over its opponent. It walked over and picked up its other weapons before splitting apart into its components and flying off to the north.

* * *

As soon as they landed, the Sky Rangers burst into the office of their mentors. They stop to catch their breath. Their clothing is battered with burn marks, presumably from all the flying sparks.

"Are you guys okay?" Firefly asked. "You look like you came out of that unscathed."

"Unscathed?" Spitfire questioned. She looked at her clothing before looking back at Firefly. "Do you call this unscathed?"

"We're fine," Wave replied.

"Oh, thank goodness," Firefly said, letting out a sighed of relief. "We were getting worried about you during that mission. So, how was the radars?"

"They worked out great for us!" Soarin responded in a excited manner. "We used them to keep an eye on our target, even when we couldn't see them. Also, it was a good thing that the radar monitor is incorporated into the group cockpit, otherwise we would've had our butts kicked when our enemy when he went behind us."

"Ah, so you do enjoy it," Chuck observed. "Good to hear that from you."

"Just one complaint before we move on," Spitfire said before suddenly yelling. "The range is too short! Do you guys realize how much range our radars have? Less than a kilometer! From our Sky Machines! Are you seriously okay with giving us radars with that short of a range? I-"

"Spitfire!" Wave shouted as she covered Spitfire's mouth. "Don't be so harsh on our mentors! I'll upgrade the radars for us. Understand?"

"If you don't upgrade those radars before the next mission," Spitfire threatened, "I will personally kick you out for-"

"Hey! Cut it out!" Jet yelled. "She's my friend!" Jet then grabbed Wave in an attempt to pull her away.

This soon turned into a pulling match which pulled everyone in. Jet and Storm are trying to pull Wave away, while Soarin and Fleetfoot are trying to pull Spitfire away. Meanwhile, Wave and Spitfire are resisting the pull on their friends.

As Firefly and Chuck watched with widened eyes, an employee, the same one that walked up to them earlier, walked up to them to ask a question.

"So...thinking twice about hiring teenagers with altitude?" the employee asked. Then he realized the mistake he made. "Err...attitude?"

Firefly and Chuck stared at the employee, looking at him with disapproving glares. The employee attempted to make himself not look guilty with a sheepish grin.

"Please..." Firefly said. "Don't bring it up."

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

This used to be completely different, but then I decided that I didn't like the plot and decided to scrap the original dialogue and rewrite it with the exact same premise. Originally, it was going to focus more on the side character Blackbird, but that was scrapped in favor of focusing on the main addition. Also, I just had to put an acronym for the title of this episode. Actually, a slightly modified version of the real deal.

This is unintentional on my part, but apparently the original Ramjet character likes to slam into things. I'd imagine him being powered by ramjet engines to increase his speed and maximize his slamming power, thus giving him his name. But apparently, Ramjet thinks he is a bull. A flying bull. A flying mechanical bull. A flying transforming mechanical bull. A really fast flying transforming mechanical bull...

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters property of Sega

My Little Pony and Transformers characters property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers by Toei Company/Saban Brands

Spiritual successor of Jetman (Super Sentai Season 15)


End file.
